


Oiran

by Naminette



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothels, Human Trafficking, M/M, Oral Sex, Slavery, mention of drug use, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Shingen hadn't taken Yukimura under his wing after Masayuki death, and what if it was someone with not so kind intentions ? "He too had become part of the night world. He opened the edges of his scarlet kimono, revealing his finely muscled torso. Every evening was like the precedent since he had been sold. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Edited and corected by : cftcft9090  
**

**Sengoku Basara is not mine !**

**Oiran**

**Prologue**

 

As usual, like every day, the child was waiting sitting on the cold step of the palace. Neither the cold breeze rushing through his beautifully made but undone clothes, nor the man who now stood before him, a scowl on his face, could move him from his position.

The child was not a mere peasant if one were to judge by the good quality of the simple red kimono he was wearing. Of course, he was wearing it wrongly and his obi belt was poorly tied, but it was often the case when children were disorderly. So it was normal for his age considering he shouldn't be older then ten or twelve years old. He had a rather beautiful face, slightly round with big hazel and very expressive eyes, although now they weren't expressing anything but disregard. His long hair were a bit dirty too, but not unkempt as the ponytail resting on his small shoulder seemed silky and free of knots. The locks on his head, on the other hand, were untamable.

After a few minutes of what might be termed as a glancing contest, the man finally asked the question that had tugged him since he had seen this little figure situated on the steps.

"What are you doing here kid? Don't you know that it is dangerous to hang out in a deserted place; there might be robbers or thieves." he said, forgetting to mention that it was with this very idea that he came to visit the remains of the palace.

But the gruff air around the man, meaning his square jaw featuring a two-day-old beard, his mid-long hair, thick and unruly which had been loosely tied at the man's nape,  his tattered second-hand kimono couldn't actually hide his true intentions.

This man, the little boy thought, either had come to ask for work, because he still had an old sword hanging from his belt, or was a thief. Yet he had that air of profound kindness rooted in his brown eyes, an air that prevented the boy from being afraid of him.

The child didn't move nor change expression when he deigned to speak in front of the stranger who came to disrupt his patient waiting.

"And what about you? What is your reason for coming here? If you came to steal something, you should know that the servants took everything that was of value with them when they left. If you came looking for work, Father can't see you because he and my brother are not yet back from the battlefield." In front of the accusing voice, the man flinched and let out a sort of grunt, displeased to have been caught red-handed by a mere child, and also by the fact that there was nothing of value left. Before he could add anything to his defense, the boy replied, "They have gone to war alongside our lord Takeda Shingen." he clarified with a hint of pride in his voice.

Arching a skeptical eyebrow because he didn't really grasp the whole situation, the amateur thief leaned up to the boy, scratching his chin with soiled nails.

"Errh, I thought this was the Sanada residence, wasn't it ?" The man asked, taking several minutes of latency for the boy to tilt his head to the side after hearing the thief question before he eventually noticed the six-coin necklace the boy wore around his neck. This necklace was the pride and symbol of the proud Sanada clan. "Oh, right, I didn't realize you were a member of the clan." the man couldn't help but give him a smile, feeling foolish for himself.

The boy seemed to brighten up. "I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, second son of Sanada Masayuki!" he introduced himself after rising to bow politely, raising his voice to be heard more clearly.

The man's bushy eyebrows stood up. This kid wasn't just a member of the clan, he was the son and heir, the son of the clan head... but then what to think about the rumors of complete abandonment of this place that had led him to come to see if he couldn't pick up a few items left behind? Was he fooled? In no way an important child could be left behind, right? And yet everyone in town said that was what remained of the Sanada's clan, having survived the last battle that had gone to the lord Takeda Shingen of Kai. It was impossible that the whole town had been fooling him...

He was abruptly brought out from his thoughts by an insistent taping sound on the stone steps. The boy was pouting now, arms crossed over his chest. He tapped his foot impatiently to bring backthe wanderer attention to him. Seeing that the man just stared stupidly at him not understanding why he was angry, Yukimura was forced to tell him of his annoyance.

"I told you my name. Common courtesy would be that now you tell me yours."

Taken aback by this situation and absolutely not having expected to find such an obstacle on his trip, the man was a little perplexed about what to do. Well, it couldn't hurt to show that he indeed had some education.

"Oh, you can call me Genkai..." he said, scratching his hair. He was reluctant to leave without looking back, something in this situation felt really wrong.

Yukimura settled back on the steps. "So Genkai-dono, are you a samurai or a thief?" he asked, pointing to the sword at the man belt with a nod of his chin, glad to finally have some kind of conversation.

Genkai didn't answer because his brain, which was slightly disturbed until then, finally processed the boy's question and had finally registered the first words that he had told him. "You're all alone here? They're all gone?"

Yukimura appeared to be slightly annoyed again. "You weren't listening? I said that my father and older brother are at war, the servants left after some time... Father will probably punish them for having forgotten me." he added, eyes shifting to his feet. "And you still haven't answered my question!" he ended, quickly finding a new smile.

Now that was a shame. What a story! This little boy had simply been left behind and no one seemed bothered by how he would end up; no one had even bothered to tell him that the last battle that occurred had been a real slaughter...

Genkai could understand that though, it's just that he didn't want to be the one to tell this adorable looking boy that his entire family was decimated serving a Lord that he may have never met before... But what could he do about it? He couldn't leave this kid alone here, right? He may be a thief, but he this would equal to murder ! And who knows, the one who would come after him may not be as nice or the boy could die of hunger before someone passed by.

While he was pondering all this, Yukimura's belly started to growl in hunger in a terribly embarrassing way.

The little brown haired covered his belly in shame, his cheeks burning while he tried to justify himself. Genkai stopped him, holding out his hand and speaking before thinking.

"You must be really hungry. Come on, let's get you something to eat." Poor boy, how long had it been since he was left on his own in this big and empty place?

Yukimura visibly hesitated, first advancing his hand to take Genkai's before he ended up holding it back protectively against his chest. "I can't... Father will return soon and-" No, he promised he would behave and so far he had waited the return of his family members without flinching, even when it was cold or when it rained.

"Look, it was him who sent me to seek you. We need to go to him, okay?" and that was all he could invent to make the boy move before nightfall.

Yukimura eyes lit up – so gullible – as he took the adult hand's in his. "Really? What are we waiting for then?" Finally, at last, Yukimura had just begun to believe that something had happened to his father. He was more than happy; he missed them all so much!

Well, yes, one thing at a time. For now, Genkai was thinking only of way to ensure that the child had a decent meal.

* * *

When he saw Yukimura swallow greedily yet trying to keep some semblance of manners – which fell to his rank – while he devoured all the yakitori he could pay for, Genkai noticed the fullness of his own stupidity.

It was a fact that no one was looking for the boy; he feared being punished for kidnapping, but that wasn't the issue any more. Seeing his almost empty purse after the buy only reminded him too well of the true problem. Genkai was poor.

He couldn't care for himself, let alone a little boy.

He was one of those low-ranking samurai who had lost his master during the war and now roamed the roads in search of a new one. But who could hire a samurai unable to prevent the death of his own master? If there was someone, he was far from having found him. He needed money to live and his meager theft and scams were barely enough to feed himself.

He could never keep a young nobleman, nor could provide a decent life for his own son.

"Genkai-dono, where is Father waiting for me? Is it far from here?" asked the boy.

It was the first time that Yukimura ate that kind of skewer, he was delighted. Starting a conversation might help him to know more about the man his father had designed to find him while also hiding the embarrassment he felt towards his own attitude that he thought was unsightly. Earlier, he had been convinced that the man was a thief and didn't care. Now that he had confirmation that this one was a swordsman, he had to remain dignified in front of him.

The thief winced; he had completely forgotten this detail.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he began to think as hard as he could. No way he could just give Yukimura to any lord because he had no real evidence that the young man was indeed a Sanada's heir. With his past as a rogue nobody would take his word. No way that he would simply abandon the boy again either, he couldn't live with himself after doing such a thing—granted it wasn't very glorious already...

"You are very strange." Yukimura chuckled. "You always look lost in your thoughts. Father always said that is the characteristic of the poets." Yukimura had never understood anything about poetry.

The smile and the look that Yukimura  showed finished to crumble Genkai resolution. This kid... it was rare to see one this cute and well mannered, plus he most definitely had the charisma coming from a noble family; his mother had to be a real beauty too. And it gave  Genkai a certain idea. He knew the perfect place where such beauty would be more than appreciated, and if his idea worked out, Yukimura wouldn't have to worry about having a roof over his head and be well fed. And to be fair Genkai wouldn't have to worry about money and would finally be able to nurse his own child back to health.

A bitter smile appeared on Genkai face when his decision finalized in his mind. "A poet, you say? I am far from deserving the honor of such a title." He went to the abandoned palace in hope of earning a few coins after finding something to sell; he never could have anticipated that he would find a boy... "Your father isn't very far away. He waits for you in the next town. We need to find a place to sleep for the night and then we'll go there first thing tomorrow morning ." The more he thought about it, the more it seemed the only practical solution.

Yet, it made him feel like he didn't deserve the smiles that the boy granted him.

That night, sleep eluded him because of a stupid yet economical idea that pushed him to spend the night in the abandoned Sanada palace. The place was gloomy and empty; he could have sworn that Yukimura's ancestors who had lived in this palace knew what he was going to do and had come biting at his remaining self-esteem.

* * *

During the two-day trip that followed, Yukimura asked no further questions nor complained once, not even when he was hungry or when his feet were suffering from walking for too long. He preferred not to seek Genkai's attention, as he seemed more and more anxious as the hours of travel accumulated. The boy often wondered how he could help the man feel better, however he didn't even know about what could cause him such anxiety

Yukimura had  tried to start a conversation several times. He talked with pleasure about his big brother and the military exploits of his father. At first, Genkai smiled a little, seemingly appeased, and had sometimes answered to the boy's incessant chatter with an anecdote or story that he had heard during his travels. This was finally something pleasant.

As for the man, every step was hurting him, every word out of Yukimura's mouth reminded him that he was a selfish and cold hearted person. Every moment reminded him that it was his own mistake from the moment he had taken Yukimura out of the Sanada's castle remains. It was too late now; he couldn't go back.

That why he finally snapped when Yukimura talked about his dreams for the future, about his desire to become a war hero like his father and brother, of entering the service of a great lord, for he was already practising hard.

Genkai had yelled at him then, to keep him quiet and had almost hit Yukimura. The boy, more shocked than scared, didn't speak to him unless it was necessary after that. Even after  Genkai apologized profusely and had offered to carry the boy on his back for a part of the trip.

Yukimura had refused and continued his silent treatment, accelerating his formally creeping pace. If this barbarian didn't want his help, he wouldn't insist: Father had always told him to answer idiots with silence.

The city's fortified walls appeared on the horizon of the second afternoon walk. Yukimura didn't really notice when Genkai took his hand in order to keep him close. He was too amazed to care. It was the first time he saw a big city: so many people, so many different houses, so many smells of spices, food and sounds, so many things he didn't know existed until then. All of this was a completely new world. A world he had dreamed of discovering for years, a world that called to the very heart of his young soul!

Yukimura couldn't restrain an exclamation of admiration when he saw, standing tall over all the  thatched and tiled roofs, the imposing tower of the castle owned by the local lord. How many clans, soldiers, men and women could stay in that castle? He silently wondered . His own home seemed modest beside it.

Genkai let him lag behind a few moments before gently pulling him by the arm, showing his first smile since their argument, albeit it was very faint.

"Come on, let's not waste time. We're almost there." he said. Don't let me give you hope any longer, echoed in his mind.

The liveliness invigorated Yukimura. He trotted willingly beside Genkai, keeping his small hand in his big one. Ignoring the looks passers by threw at them, they headed straight to a big, long and endless street. The street extended behind a large wooden door, left open for now. Through it, Yukimura could see brightly painted buildings, the colors more flashy than the rest of the town. A high wall separated the whole neighborhood from the rest of the city surrounding it. Was this where his father was waiting for him? Yukimura found the place very foreign.

Two men stood at the door, guards without a doubt judging by their attire. They both were dressed in the same faded blue kimono and were busy laughing and joking with a woman. She was more beautiful than any woman Yukimura had ever seen.

  He was certain she'd be no competition against his mother trough, because everyone liked to tell him of how she was beyond beautiful. However, it saddened him that he had no real memory of her.

The woman wore a large multi-layered kimono, its fabrics having patterns of dragons and ibis. Her lips had been painted a pure red and her face had so much makeup that Yukimura couldn't really distinguish the color of her eyes. Her black hair were tied in a large bun adorned with many sparkling jewellery and gold. She was grabbing the arm of one of the men as they passed through the door.

"Ah, Genkai, it's been a long time since we've seen you here!" one of the guard suddenly exclaimed, pulling Yukimura out of his contemplation.

The boy glanced up at Genkai while he didn't even bother to stop to answer the guard, merely letting out a "hmpf" without even a glance back. He tightened his hand on Yukimura's to keep him moving. The boy knew the man was rude, but this... this was a new level of rudeness even from Genkai.

The guard seemed to want to speak back, but the woman whispered something in his ear which made him laugh and giggle. Yukimura soon forgot about this and focused on his discovery of the strange street.

The gaudy coloured walls had brands and names more exotic than the ones outside. The names were more than often preceded by the words 'teahouse'. Most had their curtains closed and he wondered who would feel welcome in tea house sporting large barred and covered windows. Sometimes, large red paper lanterns were hanging from one side of the street to the other. It may have been a long time since he knew what day it was, but Yukimura was certain that there was no festival this time of year. This time he wasn't as amazed by the scene in front of him, his face displayed his lack of wonder. In fact, he didn't like this place at all and he started to feel uneasy as questionable-looking men crossed, only reinforcing his negative opinion.

Genkai stopped his hasty walk in front of a small tea house. A more discreet one than the rest, sandwiched between two larger and extravagant ones. The purple cloth on the front fluttered slightly in the wind as Genkai stood there, hesitating to enter. He squeezed Yukimura's hand in his. This time he indeed  had reached the point of no return. He lifted the cloth  and stepped inside with Yukimura close behind him.

At first, the boy couldn't clearly distinguish the lobby. All Yukimura could see was a wooden desk right next to the door at the left, a vase and an ink-pot and a record resting on top. A record of what, Yukimura was too small to see. Genkai then pushed him inside; the lobby was in fact huge with a staircase leading to the first floor. On the wall opposite there was a door probably leading to the receptions rooms. the room had few piece of furniture, maily wooden benches and a basic décor. But what caught Yukimura's attention the most was at the back of the room. The large double door had been left open, leaving a great Japanese garden for all to see. It basked the room in a eerie light and Yukimura could hear water flowing and birds singing.

"It will not be long." Genkai told him

He made him sit on a bench as Yukimura was busy contemplating what he could see of the garden, restraining his urgent need to go running in it. Genkai went to the counter and pulled a string that rang a bell. Very soon after, an old man no taller than Yukimura came out from behind a door hidden by a curtain behind the counter. First, he frowned at Yukimura sight, but then smiled behind his white mustache after seeing Genkai.

"Genkai my friend, it's been a long time. What brings you here? How are your wife and son?"

Hearing this, Yukimura turned his attention back to the two individuals. He didn't know that Genkai was married. This was new information. His astonishment showed in his eyes while he waited for the adults to finish speaking. Genkai looked at Yukimura for some time as if he was struggling internally, so that the old man eventually followed his gaze and watched child too.

He surely needed a bath after two days of travel and it took a very keen eye  to see what was laying underneath the filth. Yet the old man understood what kind of treasure  Genkai   had bought into his establishment; he knew a good deal when he saw one and there was no way he would let this one go.

"What a cute and well-behaved child. Wanna talk about it in the back room?" he said to Genkai.

"Yes, it would be more appropriate. Yukimura, stay here, alright?" Genkai said, going behind the counter to fallow the man.

The little one nodded. The old man commented in a voice damaged by years: "Yukimura…what an adorable name." before disappearing behind the counter as well.

Yukimura waited patiently, he started to get used to waiting after all. It could take some time for those two to go fetch is father and inform him of his arrival after all. He lost himself in the peaceful sound coming from the garden, tired by the journey. His head started to nod of as he was about to fall asleep.

This was why he almost jumped from his seat in fright when the rustle of fabric Genkai made after coming out of the back romm awoke him. He hadn't expected the man to go straight toward the door, leaving him there without even sparing him a glance at him, a heavy looking bag in hand. It was only to shake hands with the old man that he stopped.

"Thanks again, and see you soon. You'll see he'll make more than one man blush when he grows up."

"Oh, I believe it. He might already entertain some of the customers even without training, I'm certain."

Genkai slightly scowled at that, but turned to leave nonetheless. Yukimura couldn't understand anything of their conversation.

"Genkai-dono! Father, when will he come?" Yukimura shouted, troubled by the situation.

Genkai froze and his shoulders stiffened. He could very well continue without turning back, leaving the old man to deal with the rest, but he knew he owed at least that to Yukimura. He should stop there with his lies and selfishness; the boy should know the truth. And then, if he hated him for that... it was better for him.

With a heavy step, Genkai came back to crouch down at the child height. "Listen to me Yukimura. I lied, and your father will not – nor anyone else – will come and get you." Yukimura took a step back in disbelief and Genkai grabbed his shoulder to make him look in his eyes "They all died and left you behind. Your servants were idiotic enough to do nothing about you. I found you a purpose, a new home, you'll be safe here."

"You're lying!" Yukimura suddenly shouted trying to escape from the man grasp.

Genkai shook him slightly to return his attention to him. "For the first time since I found you, I'm saying the truth. You  see that ?" He pointed to the bag in his hand, making a metallic noise when he shook it. "You may not be aware where we are, but you must understand that I sold you. You'll do whatever the old man says now. You belong to him." he straightened up and released the little boy who was too stunned to respond. "If you don't, the punishment could be worse…"

Yukimura shook his head in disapproval. That wasn't true, it couldn't be happening. After all the way they had travelled together, sharing meals, camps, a few laughs... it hadn't been for long but he had trusted him ... how could this man have lied to him all this time?

"You... you..." shaking with sobs Yukimura didn't even have the strength to shed real tears. And when Genkai was about to once again  cross the door, he shouted on top of his lungs : "I hate you, you're a monster! I'll kill you! I hate you! I hate you! How could you do this..." He ran after him as best he could, hammering over the man back with his small fists and repeating. "I hate you...!"

"Fair enough. Maybe with that attitude, you'll have a chance to came out of here faster. If you do then, come and kill me. Don't I deserve it ? Don't give up hope. Hell, no one know what the future is made of, maybe if a make enough money... I could consider bringing you out myself." His only consolation was that he now could afford to save his own son from disease now with this money, and he will give him everything he could never offer to Yukimura ... and he promised himself he would do anything for his last words to not be lies too.

And when Genkai disappeared behind the front door, Yukimura fell to his knees. He was exhausted and allowed himself to weep openly. He didn't cry when his relatives had gone to war, he didn't cry when the last servant left without a word ...but now. he just couldn't hold any-more.

The old man put his hands on each of his shoulders. "Come on, come on, samurai do not cry. You will scare the customers away, smile I'll take good care of you." Yukimura turned toward him, glare full of murder and hate for the old man. The old man didn't even blink, holding the stare with a blind left eye: the man who bought innocent children from lousy men. "We will make you the most requested and famous Oiran that this city has ever known, you'll see."

* * *

At night, the area completely changed face. For those who wanted to see the starlight, the bright lights coming from the lanterns were too strong to allow them. The licentious laughters, the women of little virtue, the drunk and noisy men, he could watch and hear them from his window; he had been there long enough to be accustomed to them. He too had become part of the night world.

But as long as he could, through the window of his room, see that crescent moon smiling back at him, as long as his dreams of freedom weren't extinguished, as long his soul wasn't extinguished, Yukimura wouldn't let go of his hope. One day he'll smile at this star while being away from this walls. One day he'll restore the glory of the name of the Sanada clan.

The door of his room slid open, even so he didn't turned to greet the newcomer, knowing full well what was coming next.

"Yuki, your next customer is waiting." said Yukimura's follower in an accustomed voice.

Then with a sigh, the handsome young man that Yukimura had became rose after a final goodbye to his friend, the moon. He opened the edges of his scarlet kimono a little, revealing his finely muscled torso. Every evening was like the precedent since he had been sold.

"Let's not keep him waiting."

** TBC **

 

 

So...I'm dead tired but happy. What about this story, do you like it ?


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

His neatly tied long light brown hair, which now reached the small of his back, tickling his kidneys, waved to the rhythm of his slow steps as Yukimura walked down the long dim lit corridor. His fingers tightened on the tray he held between his hands when he saw the doors, painted with landscapes, that enclosed the large room where he received his guests. The young man had always preferred to receive his guests in a room other than his own bedroom; it was his way of forgetting, to forget even for a short time the way he was repaying a debt that wasn't even his. It had been like that for nearly ten years now….

Before opening the door, he gave a quick glance at his silent follower and the other's his brown eyes flecked with gold grew compassionate. The young man reached out to Yukimura, pretending to want to give him something discretely. Yukimura shook his head negatively.

"Not tonight, Sasuke. It's a new client... and we have to spare the few we have..." He murmured darkly, touching the necklace he had worn it since his childhood with his fingertips.

Sasuke lowered his head painfully, putting  the little relief that he wanted to offer his master back in his pocket. He tucked the few strands of autumn colored hair falling into his eyes back into his green headband.

"As you wish, master Yuki. I planned an expedition to town to buy new ingredients soon."

Yukimura stiffened slightly after hearing the statement. It meant he would be alone for at least several days.

"Anyway, if you need me, I'm not far. Let me know if this client doesn't suit you."

Yukimura nodded; he soon found a semblance of a smile. His follower was the most precious friend he had, it was nice to know that he was always there for him.

Sasuke was older than Yukimura, but only  by a few years. He was thinner and less naturally muscular than the brown-haired Oiran, yet more flexible and agile. His eyes were more piercing and his bushy hair stopping at his nape had the color of maple leaves in autumn. His often-mocking face was decorated with three green lines: one painted on each cheek and one barring his nose; nobody had ever seen him without his paintings and, with time, even Yukimura stopped asking what it was for.

Together they faced the harshness of the world of the night, the world of those who were forced to became objects. It was because of Sasuke that Yukimura had somehow been able to keep his pride as a person until then, he didn't fear to say it; because he knew that Sasuke, he at least, regarded him as a human being and didn't care about the rest. It was only with Sasuke that he found a little bit of the childhood that he had been deprived of.

Sasuke hid in the shadows when Yukimura decided it was time to slide the doors open. He always took his time: opening enough to pass, but not looking at his guest when he put the tray in front of him and knelt down, bowing respectfully.

"My name is Yuki, I'll be your host for this evening." he said mechanically as he had been taught. "I hope to meet your expectations." He added, finally rising his head to look at his guest.

Yukimura was taken aback and did not manage to hide his astonished expression when he saw his client.

For all the evenings he spent gazing at the moon, it seemed like the man who stood before him could have been her child. He was young, younger than Yukimura anyway. Customers younger than him were rare enough to notice. His translucent skin was not marred by age, while his hair was the color of an ermine's fur in winter. His short hair were styled in a single lock joining on his nose, giving his face a shape resembling somewhat of an eagle. He wore a purple kimono over another light one of a white layer, decorated with a crest that Yukimura had never seen before.

The olive-green eyes he had landed on him for a moment before the man suddenly looked away to turn his gaze on a calligraphy adorning the wall. The kanji painted there meant 'serenity'.

Yukimura was alarmed at first to have been caught staring at the young man, but he could have sworn he saw him blush. This gave him an amused smile that he had to hide in his sleeve as best he could when he approached, this time putting the tray on the small, round, varnished wood table before which the young man was sitting. Yukimura thought that this evening could be one of the few that differed from all the others.

"Forgive me if I offended you." He said, turning his gaze on the young man, once again noticing that he now preferred watching his hands resting on his knees .

For some reason, that made Yukimura curious. His host was nervous, it was up to Yukimura to do his 'work' and ensure that he has a pleasant evening. Seeing the way the man clenched and relaxed his hands, Yukimura determined this wouldn't be an easy task.

"Do you prefer that I serve you tea, or maybe Sake? Since this is our first meeting, I don't know your preferences yet." Yukimura asked to start a necessary icebreaker conversation.

"Tea." replied the young man after a few long seconds.

Yukimura genuinely smiled. He didn't know why, but hearing the sound of his voice had made him happy; it was as if succeeding in making him speak was a small victory in itself. Busily preparing tea, Yukimura rose to go get the ingredients. The room in which he received his guests was the largest, most furnished and decorated that this small brothel housed. The biggest advantage was that it opened to a small terrace overlooking the garden and not the street. No matter how Yukimura and other the Oiran had brought money to the old man- as they like to call the owner- he hadn't moved to a more modern and larger facility just to keep the Japanese garden that his wife had put so much love into to create. It was one of the rare things Yukimura appreciated in that man.

He pushed a screen painted with bamboo motifs to access a small cabinet of the same wood as the table. He pulled a ceramic, a brush and a box of tea leaves out from a drawer, suddenly feeling the man stare at him he performed the tea ceremony with precise and careful movements that proved his ability to serve guests of the highest ranks, even under the man's intense look of disbelief. He had been made aware of the beauty and the talent of the Oiran, but nobody had bothered to let him know that Yukimura would be so cultivated; the man could only be amazed. Yukimura smiled inwardly.

"This is your first visit to a red light district, is not it?" Yukimura said, placing the finished tea on the table.

The young man glared at him, but Yukimura wasn't perturbed because the young man's reaction had only confirmed his first impression. He sat down next to him, confident that his lack of experience would prevent him from throwing himself at Yukimura like an animal.

"This is all so stupid." said the young man spat abruptly, rising from his sitting position. He headed straight for the door.

Yukimura hadn't expected this, not when he had only begun to work his charms, but he was determined not to let go of a possibly friendly company. There was so little of that kind. Moreover, if his client were to go out this fast, he could be punished and that was the last thing he wanted; the sole idea of this gave him an unpleasant shudder.

"Why are you leaving so soon? I don't even know your name or the reason that brings you here. Stay at least to drink your tea?" Yukimura said, trying to pin the other man's interest, determined to make him stay. He adjusted his kimono. It was obvious now that the young man hadn't come just because he was interested in "doing it", so no more reason to embarrass him more.

The man paused, then sighed. "Ishida Mitsunari." He spoke, returning with slow steps towards Yukimura. Mitsunari almost resented becoming weak against the puppy dog eyes Yukimura had made at him... Yukimura reminded him more and more of him... but he also found himself intrigued by those big brown eyes. Anyway, a little conversation couldn't hurt.

Yukimura was increasingly surprised with this interesting young man. It was the first time a client gave him his true full name, yet he preferred not to scare him by noting it. Many lords wanting to be known as virtuous didn't like it to be common knowledge that they attended this kind of establishment; it was customary to use an assumed name, same for the courtiers. Only Sasuke, the old tenant, and himself knew Yukimura's real name.

"Ishida-dono, you know, my role is also to lend you an ear if you wish. All which is delivered within these walls will not leave them." and Yukimura truly knew many secrets, men liked to confide on the pillow more than they liked to let on.

Mitsunari tasted the tea. He had returned to sit because he was too much of a man to give up halfway, yet he also had to admit that he was curious about what he had seen since he walked through the doors of the red light district. It made sense that he had, before him, someone worthy to answer his questions.

"Why are you so different from all other courtesans who practically flow over you when you enter the grounds of the neighborhood?" If he had had his sword in hand, he would without doubt have sliced a few of these brazen women to teach them a lesson if it wasn't that he had been offended by seeing them exposing themselves behind bars.

Yukimura hadn't expected a question about his person first, but then he realized that Mitsunari was just trying to avoid the real issue. One doesn't need to be sharp to understand that he was trying to gauge if he could trust Yukimura.

"Were you ever informed of the code that apply here? There are eight different Oiran classes; those who run the streets are of the lower class. I am fortunate to have attained the rank of Tayu, the highest possible rank in the world of the night. We get the best educations, I can write, read, play music, dance, sing... singing isn't really my strong point though. Only Tayu are able to entertain the most hard to please gentlemen, we are the few that don't go out on the streets. You are lucky, in a way, because I usually meet my clients alone only on the third appointment, but my owner heavily insisted that I see you and-"

Mitsunari coughed, suddenly choking on his tea, shocked by the incessant flow of words that seemed to have wanted out of Yukimura mouth. Fortunately, Yukimura had stopped to help him by lightly tapping on his back. Taking a breath, Mitsunari stiffened at the contact. That boy... he couldn't believe that such a person could exist here.

"Easy. There, there, take a breath."

"I... was expecting a simple answer! Not a whole lesson!" Mitsunari growled out, regaining his breath.

Yukimura walked away from him, ashamed. "I must apologize again," he said, bowing, "I let myself go. I don't have the pleasure being allowed to talk about myself often." Yukimura had always struggled to curb his enthusiasm once it was launched, that's why he was limited to small talk with others customers.

Mitsunari nodded, the corners of his lips subtly turning up for a fraction of a second. "It's nothing. Just try to keep your answers specific and short for now on." he said that with no real threat in his voice. That helped Yukimura find the relaxation that he had again.

He opened the round box made of bamboo that was on the tray and presented some smoldering manjus to Mitsunari. "There's pork and beef." he asserted, but even though the youngest glanced at the dish with interest, he didn't touch it, preferring to look back at the calligraphy adorning the room.

Tilting head to the side, Yukimura could only wonder why the other was quiet again. He had an idea. "So, I replied to your questions, now it's your turn to answer one of mine."

This had to work. The lunar boy turned his attention back toward him, his hand briefly passing over a manju before going for the ceramic containing his tea. "Ask me a question then." he replied without the young Oiran seemed more than happy, his beaming face confused Mitsunari who had some difficulty staying expressionless.

The older of the two took a while to think; he didn't really know what kind of questions he could ask the other without taking the risk of offending him. This young man had appeared to kind of susceptible until then. Maybe if Yukimura impelled him to talk to about himself, it would make him more confident. "I would like to know your occupation. Are you a trader? A samurai maybe?" Yukimura particularly appreciated epic stories, as overrated the ones he had heard were.

Mitsunari raised an eyebrow at the question, wasn't it obvious? "I am a humble samurai at the service of Lord Hideyoshi, one of the generals he can count among his most faithful servants." This time it was Mitsunari who added details to his answer, but he realized it soon enough to stop himself from prattling on as much as he could have.

"Tell me about him." Yukimura said, showing interest by getting closer .

Not paying attention to the fact that he had forgotten that it was his turn to ask a question, the young samurai went on with a nascent smile on his lips. "He is the greatest of all the lords. He's powerful, just and right, exactly what this country needs, and it is my honor to serve and accompany him on the battlefield and very soon by the throne. I wouldn't hesitate to kill all his enemies for that, I believe in his cause. Now he is surrounded by the best, but beware he who is plotting behind his back as I watch."

"There's nothing I hate more than traitors." Yukimura let escape, realizing long after he had spoken at the same time as Mitsunari. His words had brought up bad childhood memories.

He straightened up, expecting a new reprimand seeing Mitsunari rise once more. "Ishida-dono..." he began, not knowing what to do anymore.

This time Mitsunari turned to him, smirking, "It's getting late, Yuki. It was a pleasant evening, I would visit you again soon."

Yukimura was quick to recover and accompany him to the door. "It'll be with pleasure Ishida-dono. When can I expect to see you again?" he tacitly implied by his words that he accepted Mitsunari as a regular customer. It was both a privilege for him and Mitsunari.

"Tomorrow night." Mitsunari replied directly. He still needed some time to address the real issue that had led him to Yukimura, but he must do it quickly even if it was somewhat embarrassing for him.

The older of the two welcomed this perspective; having Mitsunari as host meant that for once he could be himself with a client. He bowed and smiled while a servant and a worker of the teahouse came to accompany Mitsunari toward the exit.

"Yare, yare, it seemed he was an important someone..." Sasuke said coming out of the shadows.

"He seems even weirder than you… that's probably why I enjoy is company." Yukimura joked voluntarily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The next morning, while the red light district was still numb with sleep after another night of debauchery, the sun of promising day beginning to warm the air. Yukimura, as always, was the first Oiran of the house to be up. Not only was he morning person and too energetic to remain still, he was in a particularly good mood today. He was dressed in kimono darker than the one he wore at night. A discreet maple leaf pattern was unfolded itself on the left sleeve and above, he wore a hakama of coal color. His hair was as always tied in a loose ponytail and he always tried his best to make his pendant visible by everyone.

He descended the stairs four at a time. He left the floor where the rooms were and entered the lobby that hadn't changed in ten years save for the colors of the institution that now indicated that it housed a Tayu and both male and female prostitutes. Obviously, Yukimura's higher rank forbade him to mix with other residents of the facility too much; it was simply prohibited by the laws of the red light district. The things that were the heart of his teaching were like treasures that are passed from master to student.

Yukimura smiled even more after finding out that the old owner wasn't behind the counter, but instead his wife: a little old lady with very sharp eyes even in her old age. Her braided white hair fell on her shoulder. She was taller than her husband, but she walked hunched over a cane, much softer as well, so Yukimura liked her well enough. She never failed to slip him a treat or some sweets when her husband's back was turned. Some time ago, when she could, she sometimes came up to the first floor to see how he felt after receiving a client. Yukimura knew she was doing that with all the others too, as if they were her own children.

Of course, the old couple had a real son who was helping to keep the 'shop', but the two elders didn't seem ready to give it up.

"Hi Grandma!" the young man said, leaning over the counter to greet her.

"Hello, Yuki. You're up early today, even for you this is unusual." she said, patting him on the head.

"Sasuke and I have an appointment at the tailor, he's going to make me a new kimono."

"Oooh, this is why you're so excited; you'll finally get your colors, hm? It's about time, it's been a while since you've been made Tayu." affirmed the granny's perky voice.

"I was finally able to save enough so the boss didn't have to pay." he stated, proud of himself, holding back calling him 'the old man' in front of her the way he always called the owner. He was so proud. "Is Sasuke already up?" he finally asked.

The grandmother nodded. "He went to feed the koi." Sasuke was a good hard-working man; she had never regretted how she insisted that her husband used the boy as a handyman. After receiving a quick thank you, she looked up as Yukimura disappeared in the garden. "Ahh, youth."

"Sasuke!" Yukimura called after seeing him at the other end of the garden. The young man barely had time to shake his head as the other already rushed to meet him.

"Don't cry so loudly, the other are still sleeping." he claimed, throwing a handful of pellets at the colorful fish that were moving in the basin.

But Yukimura ignored his remark, his gaze fixated on a large cork oak that hid the walls bounding the property. "You remember," he finished by saying, "This is where we met for the first time."

Sasuke could only make a smile full of sadness. This memory was both painful and happy for Yukimura and Sasuke alike. it happened on a full moon. He tried his best to hide from a client who was too violent, but he had reached the bottom of the garden and with it the end of hope, for he could hear the calls of those who were after him. He was startled when he heard heavy breathing and was about to run again when he saw, leaning painfully against the tree trunk, a teenager with hands covered in blood as he oscillated between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Yukimura had controlled his fear at that time and determined, judging from what he wore, that this boy was an assassin, a ninja. The injuries he had indicated that he probably was returning from a mission. Yukimura had talked to him to keep him awake until the tenant and the workers that were after Yukimura found him.

It would have been customary for the ninja to be handed over to the guards who would probably have left him to die in a cell. Instead of letting that happen, Yukimura had begged and pleaded so much and so strongly for the young adolescent to be taken care of here, he even promised that he would return without making a fuss with the customer who had beaten him. His pleas even reached the heart of the old tenant who had already shunned away the unwanted customer after seeing Yukimura swollen face, even he didn't want his establishment to be 'one of those'.

And Sasuke had been saved because of Yukimura. Although it was long ago, when he saw him for the first time in the darkness, he had known. He had known that Yukimura was the right one. This child was the master he sought-the first search of all ninja. Since he cared for the boy as if he was his own flesh and blood, he had repeatedly offered Yukimura a way out of this nightmare. Even today Yukimura refused to go away with him for whatever reason he didn't know of, as if he was waiting for something else... but at least he offered the respite and the rest he could for the young man.

"How long has it been already? Five, six years?" Sasuke eventually answered.

Yukimura just shrugged, he hadn't really counted, and counting the days and years going by merely reinforced his despair. "I think we should go, I want to take my time to choose my kimono."

"Yare, yare." Sasuke groaned seeing Yukimura run in the other direction as eagerly as when he had came toward him.

They laughed and joked about the pattern Yukimura chose and the time he had taken to choose a color just to finally pick the usual red as the two young men left from the appointed tailor of Oiran from this red light district. The fabric was ordered and the measurements were taken. It was already noon and because of the sun, the shadows were reduced to a minimum, making the neighborhood almost seem friendly.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by a gurgling sound from Yukimura belly that he tried to hide with nonchalance, as if nothing happened. Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe I can invite you to eat something? It's not wrong if the old man doesn't find out, what about some dango?"

Judging by the expression of want and the drool that threatened to escape Yukimura's lip corner, yes, dango sounded like a great idea. It wasn't every day that Yukimura received such an invitation, and it was probably the first time he would eat his favorite dish outside of the brothel.

"Okay for dangos then." Sasuke was contaminated by Yukimura's even in the red light district people needed to eat, there were few restaurants that offered real meals, unlike the teahouse that offered only snacks and finger food to accompany their services. Sasuke knew exactly which one would perfectly please Yukimura.

"Help me, somebody!"

Cries attracted their attention, followed by petty laughs. There was, more up the street, a group of men who had surrounded a girl and were bulling her. They shoved her violently by passing her from one to the other while she was crying for help. The passers continued their way, not even looking in their direction.

Sasuke did not fail to notice Yukimura's balled fists and tightened jaw when they saw that the men tried to attack the girl in a back alley, yet he held the Oiran's arm. "Let the guards take care of that, it isn't our business."

Yukimura turned to him with a look that was both cold and hot. Sasuke knew that look and he knew better than to do something to prevent his master from interfering.

"You know very well that the guards never care for the residents. It's this poor girl who would eventually be punished at the end," he replied, already striding toward the group. Sasuke rubbed his temples, but followed anyway.

"Hey you!" Yukimura called out. "With all the courtesans that live here, you take a girl who isn't even one of them? I rarely get to see jerks like you." he teased.

And it worked, because the one who was apparently the leader- a man with a disheveled kimono and his hair done in mage style- dropped the girl to come stand in front of Yukimura.

"Oh look, a kitten who draws his claws out for a whore! Ah, you aren't half bad either, maybe you want to take her place?" The five other guys laughed at what apparently was the joke of the century.

Sasuke helped the girl to stand up when Yukimura called out. "Bring her to her home Sasuke; this won't take a long time." Sasuke frowned, but still helped the girl to pick up the goods she had dropped. He saw the six men out of the corner of his eye had now encircled Yukimura ... it wouldn't be pretty. But for who, he was not sure. It was in moments like this he regretted ceding to Yukimura complaints and having taught him the basics of hand-to-hand fighting. He didn't want to leave, but an order was an order.

"Pathetic men as you can't expect to do anything other than goats." Yukimura continued, the ferocity of a tiger taking birth in his hazel eyes.

The man with the mage hairstyle spat on his feet and Yukimura broke. He had at first tried to get them to leave but now his blood was boiling too much in his veins. His forehead powerfully hit the man's nose. The man fell to one knee and growled, holding his bloodied nose.

"Asshole!"

"Hey!"

"Catch him!" the others let out.

They wasted no time and a first one sent his fist on Yukimura cheek, causing him to step back under the force of the impact. He wiped the blood that flowed from the corner of his lips. Now there was nothing that could restrain him. His knee came into contact with the stomach of the man who had struck him and he turned quickly to deal a blow to the one who tried to grab him. Another managed to grab his kimono and tear his sleeve when Yukimura sent him flying against a wall with a kick.

His movements, his blocking, his responses were marked by a kind of fluidity. It looked like he was dancing, fire in his eyes, as he left no respite for his opponents. For every blow he received, ten were given with strength and ferocity. The boss wasn't slow to crawl as far as away as possible while he watched his men continue to be slaughtered. It was a tiger he saw and not a young man, a red devil with fiery eyes. He didn't think twice when he pulled the knife he had hidden in his clothes, his hands trembling with fear. He had to do something before being devoured.

He waited for an opening. At the moment, Yukimura knocked out the last standing man with an elbow in the throat. The man was about to strike from behind with all his strength, but the knife ready to tear Yukimura back stopped dead and the man screamed in pain. The scream covered the sound of his arm breaking when the hand that had grabbed him twisted the limb in an abnormal direction. The knife fell to the ground with a clang and the man followed, his eyes up-turned and foam coming out of his mouth.

Someone cheered and gave a "Well done, Masamune!"

Yukimura ignored it. At that moment, he could only see the man who had stopped the fatal blow, without realizing he was staring mouth agape. The man was beautiful (probably the same age as Yukimura though he looked older), he had dark brown hair that framed his face perfectly with high cheekbones and pale skin just in the right tone, square shoulders on which rested a simple dark blue haori. A black leather eye patch concealing his right eye made him look mysterious, but the left… his left eye completely captive Yukimura. It was a metallic blue-gray eye in which a storm seemed to have been trapped, Yukimura could see so much in this eye and so little at the same time.

"Over here!" Shouted a man, bringing three armed guards behind him.

"Shit!" Masamune growled out.

Suddenly clutching Yukimura's arm, he didn't give him the time to understand that he was running, dragging the young Oiran with him. Yukimura tried to get rid of his clutch, in vain, the iron grip the other exercised over him was terrible, yet there was a ghost of smile that Yukimura saw on the on the stranger lips. He really seemed to enjoy escaping the guards. Suddenly he pushed Yukimura in an alley, slammed him against a wall, and put a hand over his mouth. So close that Yukimura was intoxicated by the scent that emerged from this strange man, an oil and leather scent, but also very subtle jasmine scent like the incense used in most of the brothels.

It took a few minutes of seeing the guards whom were pursuing them passed their hideout and didn't notice it until they were certain that they weren't followed anymore. After they were sure, Masamune released Yukimura's mouth.

The young Oiran pushed away this young man who had been close to him for too long for his taste. "What was that for?" Yukimura was slightly angry, catching his breath.

"We couldn't have this discussion if they had taken us. You see?" Masamune replied with all the peacefulness of the world.

"We couldn't have this discussion if they had taken us. You see?" Masamune replied with all the peacefulness of the world.

"A discussion? Oh, maybe you want a thank you for earlier?" Yukimura tried.

Masamune didn't answer and again disconcerted Yukimura by hurriedly seizing his necklace pulling him against him. He felt warmth rising in him when their faces were mere inches from each other.

"This thing here isn't just for show, right?" Masamune asked.

"Uh?" Yukimura was confused and embarrassed by this strange man and by their sudden proximity.

"You know how to fight, don't say otherwise I saw you. What's your name?" he finally released Yukimura's six coins, glaring at him in wait of his answer.

"Sanada Yukimura." he couldn't help but to reveal, suddenly covering his traitor mouth with his hand. He didn't know why, but thinking about it, the idea of that the handsome young man knowing he was nothing more than a male prostitute displeased him greatly; it gave him a knot in the stomach. Maybe it wasn't for the worse that he gave him is real name.

"Very well, Sanada Yukimura. I am Date Masamune and you're going to duel against me tomorrow."

"Huh, what? That's impossible, I can't lea-"

"You have no choice, I'll be waiting at the entrance at the same hour tomorrow and if you don't show up, I'll personally find you even if I have reduce this place to ashes to do it. Understand?" the electric gaze that Masamune threw at him wasn't really giving room to argue. Still Yukimura answered with an uncertain nod of his head, intimidated, fascinated even. "Excellent, the terms of the duel will be settled there." Masamune took a step to the side, wanting Yukimura to understand that he had no reason to detain him anymore, well for now at least. For how long Masamune had been looking for someone worthwhile to fight, there was no way he was letting go of one he thought worthy of his time.

"Um," Yukimura was hesitant.

"Huh?" Masamune said, crossing his arms over his chest, the blue kimono he wore was only enlightening the soft pallor of his skin, Yukimura found.

"You don't want thanks?"

"I don't need anything else." Masamune frowned. Now that the tension had fallen, the situation was becoming embarrassing for them.

This time it was Yukimura crossing the space between them, he was slightly smaller than Masamune by four or five inches. It wasn't difficult for him, despite his obvious hesitation, to gently place his lips on Masamune's with a brief and gentle pressure.

"This is how we thank here." Not wanting the other to see him blushing like a virgin, Yukimura hastily left the alley without a backward glance.

A long minute passed before Masamune touched his lips casually. "Sanada Yukimura, I'll remember that name."

Yukimura didn't know how, but he managed to return to the teahouse that was his home. Sasuke was waiting outside the door, worried, he rushed to Yukimura before he stumbled and let himself fall on his knees to the ground. "Yuki? Are you okay? You're hurt."

The young man grabbed his kimono where the fabric covered his heart, his knuckles whitened under his squeezing, not raising his head to meet his incredulous friend gaze.

"My heart ... it beats ... it's beating so fast..."

  
TBC

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Still looking for a beta, I try my best but it can't be perfect as English isn't my first language so please bear with me and enjoy the story**

**Oiran**

  


  


  


**Chapter 2**

  


  


Mitsunari let his gaze linger more than he wanted to on the young Oiran who was currently hosting him. He knew the young man only since a few hours and yet, the samurai could already tell there was something wrong with Yukimura behavior.

  
It was only subtle, a slight change of posture, a false move quickly hidden up in the tea preparation , an indistinct glow in the brown haired eyes. For anyone else it would probably have remain hidden but for a trained eye like his, whenever he perceived something was wrong, he couldn't help but felt his eyebrow twitch

  
"If you are feeling unwell you should let me know, I'll came back another time."  
  
Yukimura hand trembled almost imperceptibly. However he decided not to answer Mitsunari before filling his tea cup on the table and having sat down in front of him, holding the prying eyes of the white haired young man.

  
"I am all right Ishida-dono. This... This is not something you should worry about." He replied, but Mitsunari stared at him.

  
"Don't you had promised to be honest? If I ask you a question you can't lie, right? So be it, I use my question for you to say what is troubling you." he growled out. 

  


Yukimura was almost intimidated by the ominous aura suddenly emanating from the young man, forgetting that he was a customer, he stared coldly at him in turn, he'll not accept any threat ... but that wasn't it. He knew in his heart that what really angered Mitsunari was the lie he had said no matter how small it was. He sighed, feeling the tense air ease around him as his fingers unconsciously came playing with his necklace.  
  
"You shouldn't have to be bothered with my problems." Yukimura can't manage to look in his host eyes, he looked down, displaying a sad smile.  
  
"I insist." Mitsunari said, before resuming to his impassive air.  
  
Mitsunari had thought the first time he came to visit Yukimura that he was simply wasting precious time that could have been used to serve his Lord instead, although he knew, he felt in his heart that it wasn't all in vain, otherwise why would he took the trouble to came back again? No doubt the company and conversations Yukimura offered brought him something he couldn't yet understand, and still the attitude of the young Oiran began to seriously irritate him, almost pushing him to revise his judgment. 

  


  


Sighing again, Yukimura opened his mouth once, searching for words, reluctant to disturb his client with his boring story. Then the first words came .

  
"I met this man today." Yukimura began.

  
Saying this, he raised his eyes to his host and paused for a time as if seeking Mitsunari approval, but if he asked, then he wouldn't be a bother to hear the whole story , right? Even so, Yukimura was careful to specify the details of his meeting, Mitsunari arched a white eyebrow to make him continue, showing he had his full attention.

  
"He was so strange ... I don't know what to think of him, he want us to meet again, but I don't know if I feel like it ... he confuse me, I think." Saying that, his hand left his necklace to come sneak over his lips.

  
Mitsunari eyes narrowed and he balled his fists while listening to Yukimura. It was so familiar to him, he knew it all too well. This was what motivated him to talk about himself, to finally say what he wanted from Yukimura, which above all else fanned the long haired man curiosity. "So, it is that rascal that bother you?" 

  


Yukimura nodded sheepishly, he continued on, "In addition, he shamefully threatened to raze the neighborhood if I wouldn't come, we can't trust this kind of man. And somehow I know that he is would be capable to ... even if deep down I'm sure he wouldn't do it ... " there was a kind of warmth in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes that did not escape Mitsunari.

  
"I do understand you too well." Mitsunari finally interrupted, his voice low and angry. Could Yukimura be of any help after all ?

  
Yukimura didn't give him time to clear is thought, and finally with his head down and eyes hidden in his hair, he apologized, "Excuse me, I'm a really bad host tonight."  
  
Taking the lead before Mitsunari has once again the idea of going away, Yukimura took his hand. "But talking to you had relieved my conscience Ishida-dono, now I'm ready to devote myself to you." 

  


His gesture made Mitsunari freeze who stiffened like a board,the black and murderous aura from earlier began to surface again, he breathed again only when Yukimura quickly realized he couldn't bear the touch, withdrawing his hand he smiled. Suspecting that any comment would only worsen the situation, Yukimura waited presenting some pastries to his host. Mitsunari regained a semblance of calm and looked at the small treats with a scowl. Once again since the beginning of the evening, Yukimura mentally bit his fingers, few guests were of pleasant company, just as there were few guests this hard to please.

  
"You didn't touch the Manjus last night, I thought this would suit you more. It is always pleasant to talk on a full stomach."

  


"I'm not hungry." Mitsunari justified as simply as the world. 

  


This time silence passed between the two. Mitsunari always seemed on the verge of exploding and Yukimura was tired, he had enough to handle the handle the young man mood swing. The memory of Masamune had haunted him all day long, he didn't understand the heat that rose to him whenever the blue color the only eye the brunet had came in his mind.

  
He couldn't say anything about what happened to Sasuke and more when he had asked his friend if he could go to town alone tomorrow, the ninja had only shook his head, reminding him that here he didn't have the power to make this decision. Yukimura bit his lip. How much he even wanted to see Masamune, he still doesn't know if he could, he knew it would be hard to get a pass to leave the confines of the area that held him prisoner ... especially after that he had tried to escape several times when he was younger, who would trust him again?

  
"You are still thinking of him?" Mitsunari cold voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  


Yukimura ran a hand over his face and sighed for the umpteenth time, he didn't meet Mitsunari gaze as he spoke, "Can you forgive me ... in fact I really think you should come back another day."  
  
"No." Mitsunari cut sharply.

  
This made Yukimura jump slightly, already on edge, he raised his eyes to Mitsunari. Yet despite his harsh tone, the young man two green eyes had nothing threatening in them, on the contrary, there the Oiran though he saw compassion. Realizing that he had startled the brown haired, the young man tried to explain himself trying to regain some semblance of calm in his voice.  
  
"If I leave now, I'm afraid I won't be able to came back, I hate to waste my time, I would never come meet you if I hadn't been ordered to." The corners of his mouth sagged down slightly at this idea.  
  
"Would you be willing to tell me the reason for your visit?" Yukimura visibly relaxed, his attention and curiosity finally fully drawn toward Mitsunari.

  
The young man growled. "I think ... no, I'm sure talking to you about it might be helpful to the both of us." 

  


"Well, if I hear your reason, I can only do my best to help you find a solution, otherwise I don't see how I could be useful other than for... " Yukimura paused, diverting his gaze for a moment to the richly draped futon in the back of the room. "What I'm usually used for." he added.  
  
Mitsunari nodded, he stood up and began to pace the room, he didn't know why it was so difficult for him to talk about it, then he remembered the reaction his main rival in heart Hideyoshi had when he came to him for an answer about this problem. This only served to anger him further.  
  
"Hanbei ordered me to see the best male Oiran this district had, he wouldn't do that randomly, there is probably a good reason ... ah ... ah unless it was to laugh at me and ridicule me before Lord Hideyoshi ... but Hanbei also wants the best for our lord, he knows I'm useful to him ... and if I can not fully serve him ... " he began to think without realizing he was talking out loud all along.  
  
"Hanbei?" Yukimura asked when the Mitsunari voice eventually drift into confused murmurs.  
  
The young man stopped dead in his movement, descending on earth suddenly, it was too late when he returned a murderous look on Yukimura. "It doesn't matter." then he returned in his motion, his feet making very slight rustling on the polished floor, this time he was silent. 

  


Trying somehow not to ignite and not to hit the young man to finally make him sit down and appreciate the drastic efforts he had done to deserve his title of Tayu, Yukimura took a cake and ate it forgetting some of the refinement that was expected of him. There was no reason to waste good food after all. Their game of question and answer long forgotten, he decided to take a more comfortable position.

  
His legs stretched in front of him and using his arms behind him to stay upright, he asked, too impatient, "So ... it is related to the fact that you say understanding my feeling?"

  


Mitsunari finally stopped his pacing, and with a sigh he sat near Yukimura, he stared into the hazel eyes. "Yes ... sort of."

  
Yukimura expression became even more interested, it was not every day that a handsome young man found himself several times in his room, consider the fact that an appointment with him was quite pricey, used his influence, or his money he was not certain, to make sure they are completely alone with Yukimura at the first appointment in spite of all the laws that governed the red light districts, without showing any interest in possible sex and all that just to ask a question. It was natural that Yukimura patience reaches its limits and that he was no longer able to hide his desire to know this question. 

  


"He ... I have a very similar feeling toward a person ... no, toward a man around me." Mitsunari began, seeing that Yukimura listened and wasn't judging his words, he continued, "He infuriates me to the point, he recently got recruited as a general in the army of my Lord Hideyoshi like me but he always had a thing to say my way of being. He makes me crazy ... yet ... yet he haunts my thoughts and I don't know what to do to cast him away, one of his smiles causes sensations that I don't understand, that I can't accept. When I'm not with him I miss his presence when I want to kill him after five minutes if he is in the same room with me, long ago I would have done it if he wasn't useful to my lord. Yes, he confuse me as well, you could say that. "

  
Yukimura seemed at first to digest the longest sentence Mitsunari ever said since they met, and then taking a thoughtful expression, he took his chin between his index finger and thumb.  
  
"Just like me indeed ... but since we have the same problem, I'm afraid I don't know the solution ..." he said this in a voice so low it was clear that he was actually speaking to himself.

  
But Mitsunari senses were those of a warrior and he heard perfectly, but it doesn't seem to please him. Eyebrows furrowed and looking sternly at Yukimura, he growled again.

  


"Hanbei is the greatest strategist of the Toyotomi army ... he wouldn't have sent me to meet you if you were unable to find something."

  
At these words, Yukimura couldn't restrain a smile,the anger wasn't directed against him but clearly against Hanbei ... if it turns out that it had all been a joke ... Mitsunari had to find a way to make him pay back. Yukimura eventually shrugged .

  
"Yes, maybe, but for now I don't know what I could do better than anyone else in this kind of sit-oh!" Yukimura suddenly covered his mouth.

  
Now that he thought about it, this kind of situation... he knew exactly how to release this tension, it was the same impulse that prompted him to taste Masamune lips without even thinking about the consequences ... yes he was attracted to Masamune , and no doubt that Mitsunari was also unconsciously attracted to the other general he spoke of with such passion. Trying somehow to contain the heat climbed to his cheeks, Yukimura looked away. 

  


"Um ... actually, I think he thought that I would teach you how to woo a man." he carefully uttered.  
  
"Completely absurd!" this time Mitsunari cried openly when he stood up. "I made my mind, I will kill Ieyasu with my bare hands! We'll see if he still is an hindrance after that." he went to the door with a decisive step.

  
Yukimura quickly reacted and stepped between him and the door, he couldn't let Mitsunari leave with the intention of attacking someone's life even if he himself didn't know that Ieyasu personally.

  


"Think about it, Ishida-dono,.Wouldn't this be a problem to your Lord Hideyoshi?"

  
The young Oiran wasn't prepared to feel his throat suddenly held tight with one hand while his air supply dried up quickly at the same time the pressure was increasing, he could only let out an indignant groan.

  
"Don't talk about Lord Hideyoshi lightly, Ieyasu is nothing for him." 

The hold had only been a warning and immediately loosened once the sentence completed, something deemed in Mitsunari eyes and his shoulders relaxed, finding a semblance of calm he turned his eyes from those of Yukimura, looking at the ground. The brown haired rubbed his sore throat, wondering why he ever agreed to help Mitsunari despite his untimely and dangerous mood swings, this young man was very volatile. He wasn't fooled into thinking he could be the son of his favorite night companion, the moon.

  
"But ... don't you sometimes want to touch Ieyasu ... don't you let your eyes wander toward him more than you would have wanted to ?" Yukimura tried.

  
Several seconds passed during which Mitsunari eyes slowly closed, took a deep breath before answering. "I'm willing to give it a try." He opened his eyes and seemed almost intimidated again when he met the Oiran gaze. "But not today, I'm tired ... I would come back tomorrow."

  
He turned to leave only after seeing the smile, though a bit forced, and the nod from Yukimura. Mitsunari then nodded in turn to respond. "I didn't wanted to be rude, you can blame today irritation on Ieyasu" he stated before closing the door carefully behind him.

  


Yukimura slid to the ground, exhausted, he fell flat on the cold hard ground, too much excitement for him in one day, he wasn't used to that ... and tomorrow... he would see him again too, Date Masamune ... his heart was already beating faster at the thought.

  
"Ah!" he straightened suddenly sitting up.

  
Date Masamune ... he had heard that name! Again and again customers had pronounced it in fear or in awe, how could he have forgotten? He was a young lord, a conqueror no less, revered and feared for his prowess in battle! Hadn't he said he wanted them to fight!?

  
"Rhaaaaaaggghhhh!" Yukimura let out a cry of frustration and rage, vigorously rubbing his hair to remove the ornaments.

  
In which mess could he have fallen again ... 

  


Ooooooooooooooooo

  


The next morning, having only a vague idea of how he might proceed to leave the confines of the neighborhood and join Masamune, yes he decided it was finally not so difficult to admit how he wanted to see him again, Yukimura came down the stairs making as less noise as possible. He was wearing his red kimono and his gray hakama, and because of coquetry, or will to be his best to Masamune or maybe because of mere habit, he also wore a hint of fragrance.

  
Discreetly, hiding behind a wall corner, he threw a glance in the lobby. It was normal to find no one there at this hour, so it was only a few servants who were preparing lunch. What Yukimura wanted check foremost, because it was probably the only guarantee of success of his wobbly plan, was that the old owner was still in bed and there was only his wife behind the counter. A big smile painted on his lips when he spotted her the nose in a account books.

  
"Looking for a partner to play or do you have something to say to me Yuki?" She said without raising her eyes.

  
Or Yukimura hadn't been very discrete or the grandmother really had the eagles eyes which the rumor endowed her, at least she wasn't without insight. The young man had no choice but to smile sheepishly, letting out a small chuckle when he stepped out of his hiding place. Stepping up to the counter, he quickly looked for a way to explain the situation without getting into a dangerous position and avoiding as much as possible to tell lies, something that was highly dishonorable to him and he absolutely refused to do. 

  


Yukimura had already tried to escape from the brothel several times in the past. But that was when he was still a child and he hadn't made another attempt for many years ... not when he realized that others could also pay for his rebellion. For a moment he tryied to attrack the grandmother gaze but she was still absorbed by the random numbers and notes she had before herself. Worried for a second, Yukimura began to hope that the brothel hadn't have to sell of one of the resident contract again ... there were so few establishments where his fellows were treated well as here, he couldn't wish for anyone to fell in one of those who left the foulest customers do whatever they wanted as long as the money followed.

  
Sighing, he thought it was not the time to think about that. He now hadn't the right to retreat, putting his hands on the wooden desk, he finally formulated his request in a firm voice. "I have had need to go into town this afternoon. Could you lend me a pass, please?" it was the best he could do, he just hoped she would not ask furhter questions.

  
Finally the old woman raised her eyes on him. Her eyes seemed to pierce him for a second before a smile splitted her wrinkled face. "I see. Can I trust you to come back before sunset then?" 

  


As soon as she finished her sentence Yukimura felt the warmth of joy invade him. Carried by the momentum, these words came out of his mouth a decibel too loud. "Yes, Yes, of course." he made an effort to calm down. "I would be very honored that you gave me your trust granny." He concluded seriously.

  
"Very well. I don't wish to see you punished, so make sure to keep that promise, okay?"

  
Then she stepped of the counter, rummaged through the shelves attached to the wall behind her. Continuously she sat down again and placed before Yukimura a small carved wooden plate, hit with the buffer of the local lord to which was attached a small red silk ribbon used to tie it to the kimono belt. Yukimura took it with two hands trying to curb his enthusiasm. 

  


"This will allow you to step out of the gates of the neighborhood, but not those of the city." she added, shaking his head. "That's all I can give you without upsetting my husband ."

  
"Thank you, grandma. I wouldn't dare ask for more." He leaned over to give her a little kiss on the cheek, thing he knew she liked more than she would admit.

  
It wasn't without one last smile and bowing politely to thank her one last time that he left the the house to the empty streets of the red light district. The old woman sighed, resting her elbow on the counter she put her head in her hand.

  
"Ah, they grow up so fast. I'll damn myself to know who is the person who dares to put my little Yuki in such good mood. I know you heard me Sasuke."

  
Responding to her voice, the former ninja came out from behind the door under the stairs. He had a woven basket filled with neatly folded and clean sheets in his hands, indicating that despite his eavesdropping, he was actually doing his job. He said nothing but raised an eyebrow at the the grandmother impassive face. 

  


"Why don't you follow him? Don't you want to help a grandmother to get some juicy gossip?" she knew he was going to do it anyway.

  
Sasuke smiled and put the laundry basket on the floor, he accepted the mission.

  
It was only when she was alone again that the grandmother shook her head. "Romances usualy end badly in this area ... if only it could happen differently this time." she sighed, sincerely wanting the best for one of her proteges.

  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Yukimura passed the guard smoothly with the pass the manager wife gave him. He only had to wait outside the gates for Masamune. There were already many pedestrian in the street and Yukimura became impatient, his blood slowly boiling, he peered over the heads to see the one which haunted his thoughts.

  
He was shivering from excitement so much it was difficult to hold back, he would see him again, he was sure of it, never had such a sensation interfered to this extent in his body and yet he was supposed to be an expert in flesh pleasure. Yet he dreaded their meeting, he still didn't know what to think of Masamune, should he fear him? Respect him? Adore him? Masamune hadn't introduced himself to him as a lord so Yukimura wasn't sure if he had to treat him as such. Plus what could he have been doing in the red light district at noon? Thinking of that shook Yukimura and he grabbed his kimono over his heart. He dared not imagine what Masamune would think of him if he knew what he was doing every night ... for others, for those who knew, he was nothing more than a merchandise. 

  


"Sanada Yukimura?" A voice called out.

  
Who could know his real name? Yukimura didn't recognized that voice, it was just vaguely familiar to him as if he had heard it somewhere before. Gazing around him, he sought the caller, he saw now him already making their way to join him.

  
It was a man taller than him with a smile as wide as his shoulders. The most surprising was his long thick brown hair and longer than Yukimura's, held back in a high ponytail where he had planted three white and red feathers at the base. He was dressed like Yukimura with a simple kimono and hakama, but they were bright and garish colors that could hurt the eyes if looked at for too long in the sun. Yukimura even began to wonder why and how a dyer could do such a job. Seriously, pink, yellow and purple? Fortunately the young man's face was beautiful because it redirected the attention. 

  


"You are Sanada Yukimura, is it not? We met yesterday when you beat these good-for-nothing, nice style of fighting I have to say about it." He said before arriving next to Yukimura, his smile never leaving him.

  
"Forgive me, but ..." Yukimura didn't see at all who it might be, to be honest it doesn't really remember everything of that particular moment.

  
"Oh, I was with Masamune. It is him who sent me to get you, he has some unfinished business like finding us a place to spend the afternoon, frankly I don't think you'd come, this guy can really be scary sometimes. " the man interrupted.

  
So that was why he vaguely knew that voice, that was out of my mind until now, however he was really disappointed that Masamune didn't come to meet him in person, trusting, Yukimura returned his smile, then shook his head. "He saved my life, it was the least that I can do but accept his appointment."  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maeda Keiji , enchanted Sanada Yukimura."  
  
Yukimura looked with apprehension at the hand that had just been extended toward him, he then looked up to Keiji and blinked. The friendly smile the tall brown haired displayed became more contrite. Letting out a nervous laugh he withdrew his hand.

  


"Yes, well, then maybe we should go meet him now, he isn't very patient this dragon. If you'll follow me, it's not far."

  
Slowly he began to walk, he pretended to look behind him to see if Yukimura followed him, but he was very surprised that he found that the Oiran already walking beside him.

  


"Dragon?" Yukimura inquired.

  
"Yes, Dokuganryu, the one eyed dragon, it is Masamune nickname." Keiji said, keeping an eye on the road and the other on Yukimura.

  
Yukimura smiled thinking of Masamune face and the first impression he had of him. "It suits him well."  
  
"Truly, huh? You were awesome when you set their account to theses idiots yesterday, but you should see him when he fights." Keiji which until then had not managed to get Yukimura full confidence was now found with all the attention of the young man directed him.

  
"I really don't understand how such a man may have any kind of interest toward someone like me, and we just met ..." Yukimura said, reflecting out loud. To say the least it was unlikely that a man apparently so strong and powerful can find anything worth in someone he met at the corner of a red light district. 

  


Keiji brought his finger to his lips and looked up in an expression of deep reflection. "Hmm, let's see. If I remember correctly his expression when he first met you and that how he was after you left, I'd say ..." He trailed then with a big smile and all the happiness in his eyes, bringing a hand to his heart and wearing a dramatic air, he added: "It's a love at first sight, love at first sight !"

Yukimura raised an eyebrow and looked dubiously at Keiji. Somewhere deep inside him, the prospect of what Keiji had just said warmed his heart, but another more lucid part made him wonder what kind of tobacco this guy could have been smoking. He was about to protest, but Keiji had only resumed his breath before continuing with gusto.

  


"No, really." he stopped and looked carefully at Yukimura. The Oiran looked back at him, crossing his arms over his chest in a gesture of impatience. "I mean, it would be good if a real romance would be born between you two, you're just what he needs, I'm certain of that and I know of what . This Dragon really needs love in his life. It is important to know this feel-HEY! "

  
Keiji was rudely interrupted when he had to duck suddenly to dodge a heavy piece of wood launched at full speed towards his head. Yukimura began to instinctively take a defensive position after the attack, his eyes briefly drifted to the object that had just planted itself in the ground, demonstrating how hard it had been launched. It was a training bokken made from ebony black wood. Yukimura finally turned to the thrower.

  
"What bullshit are you going to tell again, **playboy ?** "

  
Masamune advanced towards the two and retrieved his weapon under the incredulous looks. He was dressed for training, wearing a white kimono and a blue hakama and his hair were tied in a short ponytail to prevent them from obstructing his good eye. He placed the bokken on his shoulder after icily gazing at Keiji who grimaced, he was silent for the first time since he had come to meet Yukimura. Then Masamune turned toward the young Oiran.

  


"You came Sanada Yukimura, I expected no less from you." he said with a smirk.

  
Yukimura then did something he had never done before, he stammered. "Y-Yes, I was curious to know you more Masamune-dono!" he exclaimed before preventing it, he clenched his jaw, stiff under Keiji amused eyes.

  
"Oh? **That's right** , let's get serious then Sanada Yukimura." Masamune simply stated .  
  


So without adding anything else, he turned, going back from where he had just arrived. He went through a large open door walking on a paved path he walked straight toward a large rectangular-like building with no apparent story resembling a temple. After exchanging a glance, Yukimura and Keiji followed him. Keiji opened his mouth to make a comment but Masamune was first to speak.  
  
"Unless you do want to die prematurely, abstain from making this comment, okay , playboy?"  
  
Vexed, Keiji made a pout. "How did you manage to figure out what I was going to say?" that didn't mean he would listen to Masamune threat. 

  
Masamune arched an eyebrow. "Since how long I had been stuck with you, I got to know you, **you see**?" he said with a slight smile. 

  


Keiji suddenly put his arm around Yukimura shoulder, "You see Yuki-chan, he is a great friend!"  
  
Far from resenting the sudden contact and nickname, Yukimura began to chuckle, seeing Masamune face freeze in a strong expression of suppressed anger, the dragon eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Tch." he did, before returning on the way to the building.

  


Before Yukimura had time to realize they were now all three inside.

  
It was a dojo like the one in Yukimura far away childhood memories , all the windows were left open and to fully let the light enter the place making the waxed floor shine. At South, behind Masamune, there was on the wall a big calligraphy representing the word discipline and a smaller one which wrote fervor. There was also some decorative swords, a plate in the center with the name of the master of the dojo, smaller plates, only a dozen, probably bearing the names of the students. What astonished Yukimura was that Masamune name wasn't included, nor Keiji's. On both sides of the room were special shelves supporting equipment and training weapon, Keiji was also leaning lazily against one of them, yawning without discretion until Masamune begins. 

  


Masamune pointed his wooden sword to the young Oiran. "This is here where our duel will take place, go choose your weapon Sanada Yukimura, show me what you got."

  
Yukimura did not even have the idea to reply that he had only received a small glimpse of military education and that was so long ago, but no, the need to face him, to see Masamune true strength was lighting a fire burning in him. He ran his hands on the wooden weapon, sometimes diverting his gaze on Masamune and it pleased him to see that he too was boiling, he was a man who loved the challenge and could recognize the strength, Yukimura liked that.

  
His father was a spear wielder was what came to mind when the Oiran fingers passed on a bo the same wood as Masamune bokken, it looked heavy , just what he needed. The spear ... at his age he should have already learned and mastered all the secret techniques of his family, he vaguely remembered having been proud that his older brother had already mastered some when he was no older than twelve years old, his body remembered his lessons ... even if Yukimura just didn't have the chance to reach that age in is family.

  
It was his thought when he grabbed another bo, a spear in each hand, one for each loved one who had left him behind, yet at that moment, it was as if he could feel them, holding his hands while without knowing it he made the first step to restore the glory of the proud Sanada clan. 

  


Instinctively, he took an offensive posture a spear in front of him and the other at his side. "I'm ready Date Masamune." he cried, his eyes flaming determination.  
  
Masamune had a predatory smile. " **Bring it on**!"

  
The first blow came so fast he barely had time to block, the second shot didn't wait for him to reposition and the shock wave of a new impact of wood against wood echoed in his body. Three seconds later, the pain spread to his back and his eyes opened to gaze at the ceiling. His jaw clenched, he fell so fast, it was horribly frustrating, disappointed in himself Yukimura thought it was time to dig a hole to bury himself with his shame.

  
Masamune hand then entered his sight. Yukimura took it and while Masamune helped him get back on his feet, he was taken aback by the fact that he was not as equally disappointed by the lack of challenge he had given him. 

  


"You managed to tay up five seconds and block two of my strikes. I saw your potential, now do it again! Fight me and learns, gets better and better again!" he cried, inflating Yukimura mood.

  
"Yes!" the Oiran replied fervently. Why he felt so alive suddenly? he ... was ... happy like never before. It was like finding a hint of the life he should have. A life of struggle and perpetual challenge, a life that spoke to the samurai blood that flowed in his veins. Yukimura didn't really know what Masamune saw in him, but it was as if he felt it too, it was there ...

  
Masamune just give him time to gather his weapons before resuming his attacks. The one eyed brunet spared no shots, he wasn't treating Yukimura like a fragile thing and it encouraged him. Their exchange continued and despite all the times Masamune put Yukimura down, he got up to answer him, it was as if something asleep until now, a fierce and wild beast awoke in him called and excited by the encouragement and beating of the one eyed dragon. Perhaps his very soul was simply called out by Masamune's. Yes, Yukimura felt it had to be something like that. 

  


And the day passed like a wind.

  
Breathless, sweaty, Yukimura this time had been put down after two whole minutes, better yet, three of his hits had almost reached Masamune and one of them even seemed to have surprised him. Yukimura was on a fast track to achieve a good level and the smile Masamune gave him showed he didn't expect less from him.

  
Thinking they would still share a skirmish, Yukimura tensed, The long haired man hadn't expected that the other throws his wooden sword to the ground, a somewhat nervous air disturbing his features .  
  
"Tch! I knew I wouldn't have the patient to wait. It's over for today Sanada Yukimura."

  
Without further ado he left the dojo through a door leading to the garden. Yukimura was afraid.  
  
"So finally, I'm not good enough for you Masamune-dono." he murmured, lowering his head, his heart suddenly clenching.

  
"Nah, Masamune is not a good teacher that's all, he may already be thinking about a way to help you grow faster, that's why I'm here too." Keiji stated still bouncy.

  


Yukimura had almost forgotten that the taller man had been there all the time when he had initially seemed about to fall asleep Keiji had actually watched the exchanges all day long with the greatest attention,himself wasn't expecting that it would hold his interest this much. It was something completely different from the deadly fighting spreading young blood on the battlefield. It was something unique that he could end up to appreciate too much if he wasn't careful. Keiji was also a warrior, he shouldn't be jealous that Masamune has found a partner such as Yukimura, it wasn't in his nature.

  
"Maeda-dono ..." Yukimura started not really knowing what to say to the other man attempt to cheer him up.

  
He felt Keiji coming pushing him on his back, pointing in the direction where Masamune was gone. "You should go to him, he is the one who needs encouragement now, show him that you'll not give up." 

  


Yukimura followed Keiji encouraging smile, "You're right Maeda-dono, thank you." he nodded without saying more and hurried to meet Masamune.

  
Although the inner garden of the dojo was huge, Yukimura had no trouble locating Masamune with the sound of water he made when he poured water on his uper body with buckets to wash the sweat and cool himslef. Yukimura gasped when he came face to face with him in front of the well. The blind dragon had withdrawn his kimono, the sleeves pending on each side of his hips. Yukimura's eyes followed the drops of water descending from the brunet hair, slipping onto a protruding shoulder then riding on the clavicle to descend along a chest marked by thin white scars barely visible before slipping chaotically on abdominal drawn but not to much prominent, only to disappear in the most adorable navel Yukimura has ever seen.

  
He thought losing ground when Masamune looked back at him, this satisfied and relieved look on his face. Yukimura was of course familiar with lust, but the one he then felt for this man was so strong ... as an uncontrollable firestorm. Yukimura swallowed to recompose himself ... he could never do that, it was impossible, Masamune couldn't be that kind of man, if he knew Yukimura thoughts, if he knew what he really was, he would be disgusted of him Yukimura was certain. The simple idea that he could one day share a bed with Masamune became something mortifying.

" **Like what you see**?" Masamune foreign sentence pulled him abruptly out of his thoughts.

  
"What ? I don't understand this language Masamune-dono." Yukimura responded, looking away halfheartedly. He had understood nothing but Masamune had said that with a joking tone, and that was enough for him not to get carried away.

  
He heard the other man laugh slightly. Then resuming a semblance of seriousness, Masamune continued. "You still need to train, but I know now that you're the opponent I wanted. Come back tomorrow."  
  
It was an order, not a question.

  
"I'll be back tomorrow." Yukimura said, answering the same time the unspoken question he had seen in Masamune lone eye. " _You won't give up_?"

  
A silence passed between them during which they did nothing other than to look into the other eyes, then Masamune blue one closed, cutting the silent conversation.

  
"Yesterday ..." he said, stepping forward.

  
"Hun?" Yukimura said surprised when Masamune put a hand on his cheek.

  
"You surprised me so I haven't really been able to show you what I'm really capable of." He came dangerously closer.

  


"What mhpphh …"

  
  
Masamune lips came seal Yukimura's drinking his words. At first wanting to push him away, Yukimura found himself quickly absorbed by the residual excitement still remained in his body and that this brutal pressure of lips had just burst something akin to a volcano. The feel of those demanding lips eventually extinguished any consistency in his mind, all he managed to do was to respond to the kiss, his primal instinct taking over the rest as his hands rose to come intertwine in Masamune wet hair and the other tilted their heads to be even closer, to make their kiss deeper.  
  
It was... so good…

  
Yukimura let out a muffled groan of appreciation, or maybe of surprise as his tongue began to fight furiously with the one trying to invade his mouth. Yukimura showed no sign of submission, as he had been during their training, agile, talented, determined, but still too inexperienced to expect defeat his opponent. It was forbidden to Oirans whatever the rank to kiss the lips of their hosts, this was only his second real kiss. 

  


Masamune released him as suddenly as he had kissed him, slightly out of breath, he wiped Yukimura lips, wet with saliva, with his thumb.

  
"That was in thanks for coming to meet me." " _A thank you for entering my life_." remained unsaid but Yukimura heard it loud and clear. He smiled, detaching himself from the other man.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Masamune-dono."

  
Masamune was seized with a shiver looking at Yukimura retreating back. He could have sworn that a violent killing intent was suddenly directed against him. He glanced around him, it had been so succinct... maybe it was just his imagination.

  
  
  
TBC 

  



	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Like every time he received a customer for a third appointment, which according to the law of Oiran, meant that the customer had been accepted as such and could fully access the courtesan's offered body when they had high ranking, Yukimura had to undergo special preparation.

  
And he hated it. Squatting in front of his bedroom mirror, he tried to tie his hair in a different hairstyle without much success. Observing his reflection, he put his finger to his lips, wondering whether or not to add a touch of makeup. There were two types of male Oiran, the effeminate one, delicate and sweet looking, as beautiful than most of the women one and usually the favorites type of the men's frequenting prostitutes, for them makeup was a most beautiful addition. However Yukimura rather belonged to the second type, as he was more manly, his body hard and firm and well toned , those kind of Oiran were ridiculous with makeup on.

  
But he was also an amazing blend of delicate grace and hidden strength which had greatly helped to make him popular while making it difficult to put him under any categorization. His nose was straight and fine, his cheekbones high, his lips were a softer pink and more full than that of an average man, his eyebrows were oddly split which accentuated his full of life hazel eyes. Yukimura had the chance to say he was a rare pearl that could be classified in the two categories, he was both beautiful and dangerous... it doesn't mean he wasn't feeling ridiculous to have to apply red lipstick and face powder. He was still a man for God sake.

  
Exasperated, he pushed the mirror away and let himself fall on his back, stretching out full length on the cold floor of his room. His hand came to rest in front of his eyes for a moment, cutting the world of troubled thoughts that haunted him, Masamune... Masamune... Masamune.

 

Yukimura was just wondering how he could have been so stupid to let himself fall madly in love with this man... it was... just impossible for them... and how painful to be fully aware of it. Yet he dreamed... he dreamed of seeing him smile day after day, to run his hand through his hair, to hear him laugh heartedly, to discover Masamune's expressions... and he knew that it would remain thus, a simple dream.

  
Removing his hand from his eyes, he turned his head, resting his gaze on a jewelry box placed on a shelf. This jewelry box was special for him and not just because it was hiding a double bottom but mostly because of what that double bottom contained. It was a valuable thing that Sasuke had offered him, something that could collapse all of his world if it were to be discovered, something that granted him respite, something that allowed him to keep his sanity as long as possible, one thing that prevented him from finishing like all those others Oiran addicted to opium or something else and the others that were half dead wandering the alleys.

  
It was something that Sasuke had developed specifically for him after several years of having to see Yukimura please disgusting men. It was actually a drug so much like many circulating in the area. Bit it wasn't intended for Yukimura to take. No, because the young Oiran poured this drug without the knowledge of his customers, particularly fort he most horrible, the most demanding and the most selfish, they still thought they had one of the best nights of their lives, while what remained of Yukimura dignity was preserved, it was give and take... that was risky, yet the fact remained that its use for Yukimura had finally become essential and systematic...

 

It was all Sasuke could do for Yukimura who refused to flee with him for reasons that were his own.

 

Yukimura vaguely remembered that there wasn't much left of it, the ingredients for the drug were rare and Sasuke should go away to search for them. It wasn't the first time, still in those moments Yukimura was left alone, forced to please his customers the way it was expected of him.

  
Yet, for once, it didn't bother him. From Masamune, Yukimura's mind wandered to Mitsunari. Yukimura wasn't sure why, but he knew that the young man, as whimsical as he was, respected him as a human being... Yukimura began to think it might have been less painful to fall in love with someone like him.

  
"Yuki? Can I come in? " Sasuke voice called him, pulling him out of his deep reflection.

  
Yukimura straightened up suddenly, surprised . " Sasuke? Come in, yes . " He finally responded.

  
And when he was just thinking about Sasuke too... Yukimura had to wonder whether the ninja didn't have the ability to be connected to his thought. He had wanted to talk to him. Sasuke was his confidant and he wanted to tell him about Masamune but something had prevented him to do so and it was even more difficult because the russet haired had made sure to avoid him all day long. This fact didn't escape Yukimura .

 

When the young ninja opened the door Yukimura would have preferred that he wasn't still wearing that sullen and angry look he had since earlier, well he and only been wearing it since Yukimura had returned from his workout with Masamune but that Yukimura wasn't aware of it...

  
"I need you to help me tie my hair. " Yukimura asked .

  
Without more chattering, Sasuke came and sited behind Yukimura and soon began to move a comb in his hair. A heavy silence fell between them, neither of them knowing how to start a conversation that would obviously be embarrassing. Although it does happen from time to time, Yukimura was usually always the first to break the silence starting any conversation but this time he was beaten by Sasuke.  
  
"That Date Masamune... he doesn't deserve you." he said, unable to contain himself anymore.

  
Frowning at this statement, Yukimura interrupted his follower catching the wrist that repeatedly passed the comb in his hair. He turned to face the more than serious look Sasuke gave him.

  
"What do you mean by that, and how do you know Masamune? " Yukimura's voice took on a serious tone.

  
Sasuke scowled more when he heard the familiarity Yukimura used to talk about this man. His instinct was rarely wrong. He had hated this man the very moment he had set his eyes on Yukimura, how he wished he had a weapon in hand when that damn dragon dared to touch him. Sighing, he shrugged.

 

"I saw how he kissed you, that vile man. I wonder how you permitted him to approach you... he doesn't deserve you and will never deserve you. He is arrogant, impulsive and think about nothing but to fight... men like him... their hands are too stained, too dirty to touch you. You are Tayu and..."

  
Yukimura refused to let him continue, he rose quickly, upset that his friend had followed him and spied on him, even though deep down he knew that the other had done it because he wanted to protect him. He glared furiously at Sasuke .

  
"How important is the rank of a whore in front of a samurai, Sasuke ? " he blurted out.

 

"..."  
  
Before the other silence, Yukimura left the room with a heavy step.

  
"I'd kill him and be more dirty than him rather than let him hurt you. " Sasuke whispered between his gritted teeth.

  
Yukimura was strongly biting at his lower lip as he was making his way toward to the room where he received his clients. Now it was his turn to be angry. Sasuke was an idiot, he understood nothing, he had no right to speak ill of Masamune as he knew nothing of him. And what more, Yukimura didn't need him to be painfully reminded about how his feelings, stupid but how wonderful, would lead him nowhere.

  
The young Oiran stopped in the hallway and balled his fist enough to whiten his joints. He let out a shaky breath as he leaned his shoulder loosely against the wall and clenched the fabric of his kimono against heart. It hurt so much. He had seen Masamune looks, briefly touched this skin when they were kissing and Yukimura knew the man had the same emerging feelings as the one that plagued hiss heart. Sasuke didn't knew about that, he didn't knew that Masamune wasn't trying to play with him like all the other men, it was even harder because Yukimura knew that would be himself who had to make the decision that it should stop before it was too late.

 

No, it was not the time to think about that, tomorrow he would see Masamune again. Yes, enjoying to be able to see the dragon as long as he could, and when it will end, Yukimura could at least keep the memories that he intended to make, he would be able to keep this at least...

  
Patting his cheeks vigorously to focus, Yukimura returned his attention to what was the foremost concern tonight. Vaguely, he heard distant moan of pleasures as other than him were already at their task. He felt lucky to have a client like Mitsunari, he had failed in his duty the day before, tonight he was determined to help the young man with all the means available he could muster... even if it meant that he had to give himself to him, he knew he could do it, because Mitsunari was... different.

  
Continuing to move in the dark corridor he met an employee of the brothel, the latter bowed in front of him.

  
"Yuki, your customer has just arrived, I was about to inform you. "

  
Yukimura thanked him and slightly quickened his pace. A small smile spread on his lips, Mitsunari was early, maybe because he was overflowing, this had to be really important for him. It would have been nice for Yukimura to have been able to remain innocent for so long.

  
When Yukimura slid the door open, he found Mitsunari sitting, waiting as usual. This time he was wearing just a simple purple yukata darker at the base where it was decorated with motifs of falling petals. It was true that the heat and humidity in the room were oppressive, the rainy season was about to start soon.

 

After Yukimura greeting, he replied only by slightly tilting his head. The young Oiran sat beside him, but always keeping a distance as he remembered the day before when Mitsunari was pretty angry. He seemed a little tense today too and his hands were clenched on his knees and his eyes were shifty like the first time he had come to meet him.

  
The awkward silence that followed seemed to last an eternity before Yukimura decided he should absolutely start a conversation before one of them exploded, when it actually lasted a few seconds.  
  


"I don't know where we could start. "

  
Just a few seconds after realizing they had said the same thing at the same time and the ice broke between them and giggles were exchanged. Yukimura had hardly heard Mitsunari chuckle, but he thought it was a good start if the young man was in such a good mood.

  
"I don't know exactly what questions to ask. " Mitsunari clarified.

  
The end of his sentence was almost drowned by a violent clap of thunder that pushed Yukimura to rise up. Soon the rain was falling violent and thick on the balcony, it was time to close the wooden panels that opened the piece toward the large garden. By this gesture Yukimura felt like he had created a small bubble, a sort of cocoon where he could put aside his fight with Sasuke and postpone his thoughts about Masamune. He could say that somehow it was the same for Mitsunari when he saw him relax his shoulder even just a little bit. Once the noise was reduced to a small rustling background, thunder always arguing here and there. Yukimura spoke at last.

"And I don't really know what could be helpful or what could I teach you first. " he sat down next to Mitsunari. "What are curious about? "

  
Mitsunari watched him for a moment, frowning. "Learning to woo Ieyasu would really solve my problem?" and this was the heart of the problem. Does all of this really have a meaning?

  
  
Yukimura shrugged his shoulders loosely."It is likely that it will relieves the tension between you two. If Ieyasu-dono accept your advances I am sure Ishida-dono would be better at tollerating his presence... you will most certainly wouldn't want to kill him anymore. " the end of his sentence was said lower because Yukimura expressed some doubt about it.

  
"And if he doesn't accept my advances? " Mitsunari asked dryly, jaw clenching at this one idea.

 

"I don't know him personally, so I can't tell you. " Yukimura sincerely confessed . "But I know that it's worth trying."

 

Mitsunari folded his arms and sighed wearily. "I'll never make a fool of myself in front of him if he had to push me away." The storm annoyed him, that conversation annoyed him, Ieyasu annoyed him, why did he have to go and develop feelings for this insufferable fool ?

  
"Well, there is a way of knowing if he will be receptive to your advances or not."

  
At these words Mitsunari looked up at Yukimura, attentive. "Oh ?"

 

Yukimura shook his head. "I can't show you this because it is something very intimate that someone must preserve for the person they truly love, you must share it with Ieyasu-dono and not with me."

 

Yukimura seemed honestly sorry. His finger ghosted over his lips. It was Masamune who made him understand the importance of this small act.

  
"What should I do then ?"

  
"Kiss him, press your lips against the back of his hand and if he reacts positively, meaning if he blush or shows some interest in the action then press your lips against his, he will feel the feeling you have for him."

 

"Isn't it a little too forward, and how to know if he shows interest?" Mitsunari himself showed interest, but he seemed to have trouble grasping the concept .

  
"I'll show you." Yukimura held out his hand .

  
Mitsunari looked for a moment his long lancer fingers which were made to hold weapons before taking Yukimura 's hand in his, he could not help but feel their sweetness but also the rising roughness due to the intensive training that Yukimura had been through in the afternoon, they still felt too warm, but Mitsunari didn't know about that. Mitsunari brought his hand to him and gently touched his lips to the back of Yukimura's hand tentatively. Yukimura expression turned into a smile of politeness. Mitsunari released him with impatience, not pleased that he can't see where the brown haired was going, he had felt nothing special.

 

"I still don't understand. "

  
"I showed you a neutral expression, a polite response to your act, I didn't show any discomfort but didn't show any interest either, see ?" Yukimura had that mischievous glint in his eye, he found some sort of amusement in Mitsunari's innocence, while praying that this one didn't notice anything.

  
Mitsunari nodded, Yukimura expression had been quite clear. "Stop wasting my time, if Ieyasu had the same expression, I must conclude that he will not be receptive to my courting?"

  
"You understood. I'm going to show you the expression that almost all men have when interested." Yukimura held out his hand again.

  
"No more chitchat." Mitsunari said while repeating his earlier gesture.

  
This time, at the touch of his lips, Yukimura hid his lips behind his sleeve, smiling, feigning awkwardness and embarrassment, he did everything to prolong the contact while watching Mitsunari with that look that charmed ordinary customers, a look full of promises and desires. One thing that this district had taught to Yukimura and that he used for the sole purpose of being able to escape more quickly. He hated to play this comedy as much as he hated lying and betrayal. At that moment it was only for Mitsunari sake, because he at least had a chance to be happy.

  
Mitsunari turned away abruptly, as if having received an electric shock, and it wasn't the storm that was the cause but rather the look Yukimura had in his eyes. "I've surprised Ieyasu watching me in such a way before. But he would never do such a grotesque grimace."

 

Hardly had he time to realize he thought that aloud that Yukimura gave him a pout, upset by his comment but still enchanted by the beginning of the sentence. "Then you have nothing to fear! He certainly want you too. " Indeed it was a kind of intuition Yukimura had.

 

Mitsunari didn't take it that way, the glances Ieyasu threw at him irritated him more often than not and he hated when he caught him watching and that idiot would just send him a radiant smile... and Mitsunari hated even more what it made him feel... but now he understood, everything became clearer... Yukimura advice had opened his eyes.

  
"So if I press my lips against his... he'll understand." it was true that he had felt this strange urge to remove Ieyasu smile that way. His traitorous body...

  
"If you put your heart into it, it's obvious. " Yukimura said, well this was what he had always heard, but Mitsunari didn't need to know that it wasn't in this branch that he excelled, loving feelings were a new thing for Yukimura, even if he knew about theory because the dream of all prisoners in there was to find true love. He had always found it infantile and stupid when the only men who had put a feet in this place came just here for sex... but now...

  
Mitsunari growled low in his throat, warriors like him didn't need heart... whatever, he would do as Yukimura told him, it was the goal he had set. If he wasn't able to succeed this then how could he claim to stand beside his Lord Hideyoshi ?

 

Another silence passed during which Mitsunari tried to digest the information he had received while Yukimura busied himself to prepare some tea. The young man seemed to have a great need to relax. The Oiran could easily say that he was disturbed by those feelings. He knew very little, if not no one, samurai as virtuous and prone to righteousness than Mitsunari. He had the chance to meet Masamune who was more outspoken and not afraid of what he felt... maybe without those traits he wouldn't otherwise had fallen in love with him... he was also the lucky not to suffer the same dilemma as Mitsunari. Yukimura and Masamune, whatever their feelings, shared or not, had no hope of romance and that was it.

  
Yukimura gritted his jaw while serving tea to Mitsunari, stung by a pang of jealousy he quickly suppressed, this feeling had no reason to exist in the red light district, what was he thinking? He should focus on his task.

 

"There his a thing I can teach you with certainty, well it allows you to release the tension in your body so to speak, and it will probably sate you and Ieyasu-dono at the same time. But it's a little..." Yukimura continued, it somehow embarrassed him to talk about this with Mitsunari, he usually got down to the task without further ado. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks, how many years since he was this sincerely ashamed ?

  
However, the cold and expressionless gaze Mitsunari gave him before he took his tea made him question himself. The young man didn't seem to understand anything at what he wanted to insinuate ... maybe a direct approach would be more appropriate. After all Mitsunari had indeed told him to stop beating around the bush. Without a doubt, Mitsunari was more than virgin, few people were willing to pay for the services of a Tayu for their first time... he knew how it could be scary, he himself would have loved to have been a bit more prepared for his first time.

  
"I'm talking about sex. " Yukimura let out.

  
Suddenly, Mitsunari coughed on his tea, putting the cup back hastily, he coughed loudly to remove the fluid that went trough the wrong pipe under Yukimura skeptical glance. The young Oiran let out his stupor and quickly came to help the young samurai to recover. Yukimura hand hovered over Mitsunari's back, unsure

  
"Forgive me if I offended you, Ishida-dono. I didn't think... well, I mean I'm an Oiran and this is why people come here. "

  
The silver haired pushed him away with a light shrugging. "I know that! All the soldiers do is talk about it when we return from campaign. It's just... I never imagined that with Ieyasu... I always thought it was useless if it wasn't to produce an heir." Mitsunari blurted out after regaining his breath, hiding his face in his hand for he was ashamed to say such a thing.

  
This time it was Yukimura who seemed not to understand, he didn't know how this young man was educated and maybe he would also think this way if he had grown up in a family of warriors and not in a mixed brothel. Finally he shrugged it away.

  
"This is what people who love each other do? Some do it just for the pleasure, it's not just to produce an heir, it feel very nice too. It's important for a man to maintain what he has below the waist. " The more time passed the more Yukimura could spoke of it with ease as he grew confident that Mitsunari could hear him without making a fuss.

  
Mitsunari turned his attention to his teacher, " Obviously it's important for a soldier to maintain his katana... "

  
The look Yukimura gave him showed so much disbelief that Mitsunari felt like slapping him to make that look disappear, still controlling his inner demons, he raised a questioning brow instead.  
  
Yukimura tried the all out, although it was still early in the night, he wouldn't continue to play this game with Mitsunari, he suddenly put his hand on the Samurai the crotch " I mean that." he quickly withdrew his hand.

  
Mitsunari looked where the Oiran had put his hand, understanding creeping on the line of his face. Really, it was a lot of information all at once. He seriously thought to come back another day for the rest, after all he had reserved the Tayu for the week so he could take his time... ah , but could he even stay in the same room with the man of his heart if he didn't learn more soon?

 

Yukimura continued before he had time to share his thoughts.

 

"Of course, those who have no one to share something like that came here just for a little pleasurable time... and there are those who prefer to do it with people of the same sex too, it helps to relax, keep your head cool before a battle from what I know. "

  
And that was exactly what Mitsunari needed the most if he wanted to put all his potential at Hideyoshi service. "I guess that was what Hanbei wanted me to learn. Hideyoshi-sama has no time to teach me anything if it isn't to be the best soldier." His determined look plunged into Yukimura's. "Please Yuki, teach me. "

 

Yukimura sighed before scratching his head, he had no real experience with virgins and it was starting to get seriously heavy. "You prefer to top or bottom?"

  
"What?"  
  


Yes, Yukimura thought it was going to be a loooong lesson. "I guess instinct will do the rest. Come here. "

  
He stood up and pushed Mitsunari to follow him toward a wide draped futon placed behind an opened curtain. Yukimura sat comfortably leaving his legs spread and his kimono open to show and baring his skin a little. The young man sat at his side, but still formal as always.  
  
"Go ahead, touch me. " Yukimura said widening the opening of his kimono.

 

Hesitant at first, Mitsunari finally put his hand on one bared shoulder. Yukimura skin was soft, supple and just lightly tanned, unlike his, which was pale and bore signs of battles. Slowly he moved his hand wanting to discover what was presented to him. He was surprised to feel the muscular torso under the clothing. Yukimura smiled, this approach seemed to work better.

  
"That's strange. " Mitsunari blurted.

He began to wonder how it would feel to touch Ieyasu like this, to have such a closeness with him, to learn how to discover the body that the other hid... would it be this pleasant? His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that his thinking had made him lost himself and Yukimura now stood before him, his shoulders completely cleared of tissue and cheeks slightly reddened and that his hand was ... very low on the Oiran body.

  
"You learn quickly. Touching the skin is important to raise the desire." Yukimura pointed out to him, playful. It was too late now, too late to realize that he had begun to consider Mitsunari as a customer like any other.

  
"Hun. " Mitsunari muttered, hastily removing his hand, he wasn't sure he wanted to go further... it was just too... different from anything he knew about.

  
He had no time to realize that because Yukimura pushed him to lay on the futon. Curbing his instinct shouting at him to push away from the other man, Mitsunari watched the smile he showed when he leaned over him, a smile he had never before displayed in front of him .

  
"I'll show you something else. Don't move please," he said, tacitly implying that Mitsunari should observe his actions.

  
Once again, he put a wicked hand on Mitsunari crotch. The silver haired youth violently jerked back and gasped, only Yukimura had anticipated his move and began to gently caress the young man member through the fabric, all without Yukimura's eyes never leaving Mitsunari's. Maintaining eye contact was essential if he wanted to get his trust.

  
Mitsunari gradually gave way, relaxing the rest of his body on the soft futon and although he kept his breath under control, the heat became more present where Yukimura exercised his caress. Carefully he removed the cloth, not hiding his smirk when he saw the bulge that his ministrations created under the underwear, the Oiran began to wonder if he could still remember how to do that and if he wasn't a little rusty, but he tried anyway.

  
"Ah !" Mitsunari let out a gasp before covering his mouth with his hand when Yukimura pulled the half hard cock out of the last bits of fabric.

  
First it was a quick flick of a tongue as a warning, then a pair of wet lips gently passed over the sensitive skin of his penis. Soon, too quickly, blood came down into his crotch, Mitsunari couldn't understand what was happening. Then it was his breath he could no longer control as Yukimura repeatedly engulfed his member, now fully engorged in his mouth, his caressing tongue was amazing... it was amazing, he struggled with all his will not to let out any sound from his mouth.

 

"Mmnh. " Yukimura moaned while he had all of his cock in mouth.

  
Mitsunari hissed, the vibrations more than pleasant began to create a kind of knot in his belly. His free hand, the one that wasn't gripping the mattress for dear life, found Yukimura hair. He clenched at the brown tresses to keep one foot on the ground. He tried to focus his eyes on Yukimura face who moved to the rhythm of his movements, not the sensual mouth that covered him, not the hand that kept stroking everything Yukimura couldn't swallow or those hazel eyes staring at him with attention.

  
"Nh... " it rose, it became intolerable, again and again and again, it was too much, unbearable, more than anything he could ever endure. Mitsunari fist tightened in Yukimura hair. "No!" he suddenly exclaimed.

 

 In a sudden move he pushed Yukimura away from him pulling him by his hair. Yukimura couldn't restrain an exclamation of pain so intense he thought Mitsunari had ripped a piece of his scalp. He grabbed the wrist of the hand which was holding him trying to escape Mitsunari vice grip.  
  
"Ishida-dono!" He eventually screamed, ready to defend himself using force if needed.

  
Mitsunari blinked, realizing what he was doing he gently let go of Yukimura as he tried to regain a normal breathing while Yukimura rubbed his aching scalp to appease it. He couldn't help noticing how Yukimura lips had become red and swollen...

 

"I ... my apologies, I didn't mean to hurt you."

  
Yukimura first looked at him with an angry frown but he quickly gave him a sweet smile. "It doesn't matter... but be aware that violent clients are not allowed here... and keep in mind that your loved one might not love that too."

  
Hardly had he finished his sentence that he also let himself fall on the bed pushing his luck as far as putting his head on Mitsunari shoulder. The young man had the faint smell of blood on him, it wasn't really foreign to the brown haired male who didn't find any discomfort in it. Seeing that the samurai wasn't rejecting him, Yukimura continued.

  
"Well, it should be my turn to apologize... I'm so tired " Masamune harsh training began to take effect on his body. "I think I unconsciously tried to finish quickly... it may have been too intense for a beginner. " he nuzzled Mitsunari yukata, it felt really good now that the youth was more relaxed.  
  
"Hun... may be I should go then. " Mitsunari began to try to rise, Yukimura cuddles were embarrassing him.

 

Tenderly, almost plaintively, Yukimura put a hand on his shoulder. "Would it be to much for me to ask you to stay a little longer? Your company is rather pleasant for me. " he didn't knew why but he didn't wanted to be alone, not right now.

 

Not paying attention to the fact that he was used as a human pillow, Mitsunari thought Yukimura deserved it. It wasn't a big deal and he too could enjoy some rest. He leaned back, looking at the decorated ceiling while the candles fames projected strange shadows on it. Yukimura didn't saw the rare ghost of smile passing over his lips, but he felt Mitsunari arm as it came hold his shoulders.

"Thank you. " he just said as his eyes closed, lulled by the rhythm of Mitsunari breathing he fell asleep with no time to curse his treacherous mind that made him believe for a moment that he was in Masamune arms.

  
  


As he walked at a fast pace into the streets that usually weren't as full in the day at the red light district, Yukimura remembered vaguely that he was out on a market day. Once again, it was surprisingly easy to get permission to exit from the owner wife, the smile she had shown him had left the young man taken aback even more because this time her husband, much stricter a she was, had been present and had shown his opinion with a hard and prolonged stare at his Oiran...Yukimura vaguely wondered what his wife could have told him.

  
Yukimura shrugged at this thought taking up the pace of his walk. He had woken up calm and at peace like he hadn't been since a long time ago. The prospect of another day spend with Masamune had driven away all the bad thoughts from his mind and even if the samurai was the main reason for those thoughts. At this point it didn't matter.

  
"Yukimura."

 

The voice that called out seemed to barely be a whisper and rang through the street noise. Sasuke stood on his way and the fact that he had called him by his real name showed how serious he was. Their eyes met and an awkward moment fluttered between them. Yukimura, not knowing whether to ignore him and continue his journey or take time to listen to what his longtime friend had to say just stood there. He eventually chose the second option, taking a step toward the oldest to give him a semblance of proximity. He made a slight dip of his head to signify that he was listening.

  
"I... I wanted to apologize for last night... " he said, never releasing the youngest eyes.

  
The long haired male had expected anything but this coming from Sasuke, he usually was too proud and too hardheaded to come to apologize so soon, especially after Yukimura had tacitly granted him that he was right. The young man shook his head.

  
"No, Sasuke, you're right in a sense and I can't blame you for worrying about me. " he gave in to him, but he still needed to make a point clear. "However I refuse that you still treat me like a child, I can take care of myself. And I know what my duties are, you should stop trying to run my life for me. " He said without intended real animosity.

 

On hearing these words Sasuke scowled. Mothering Yukimura was what he had always done, and be reminded in that way that he was increasingly unable to maintain his innocence and prevent him from becoming a true adult in this rotten world was something he didn't wanted to hear.

  
"That's why I said I 'm sorry idiot. " he couldn't help but state.

  
Yukimura laughed softly at these words, not having understood that the phrase had a deeper meaning. He grabbed Sasuke hand. "Well then, if it's all clear between us, why don't you come with me to meet them? You will have more trust in them once you know them better, I promise ! "he exclaimed as he already led the former ninja after him among passersby, ignoring the protests and attempts to escape the other made.

  
It was only after leaving the confines of the red light district that Sasuke stopped all struggle not without letting out a heavy sigh of weariness... and Yukimura wanted to be treated like an adult? He should learn how to behave as such first.

When they arrived at the dojo, Yukimura doesn't bother to notice that no one was waiting outside for him and entered, still holding Sasuke wrist. He quickly understood why Masamune hadn't come to welcome him then. The one-eyed dragon was now caught in a discussion with a man whom the Oiran had never seen before.

 

The man was probably older than them with hair a little more dark brown than Masamune's but slicked back on his head. His face was pleasant and had an air of wisdom but tinted in severeness, his brown eyes were bright and seemingly full of intelligence. He also had a large scar across his left cheek to the jaw. Yukimura couldn't tell the scar was an old one or not. He wore the same kind of training clothes than Masamune, and only his gray and blue kimono was held together more neatly and tightened in a better way around his chest and his hakama was of a darker gray.

  
Seeing Yukimura approaching, the man stopped all discussion and turned his gaze toward the newcomer. Masamune did the same and turned to him and Sasuke, he frowned as his gaze passed over the Oiran hand, holding the wrist of the man before resuming to his impassive stance when Yukimura finally released Sasuke.

  
"Yukimura ? You're early. " he noticed.

  
Yukimura bowed. "Hello, Masamune-dono, and yes, but only by a few minutes." he said cheerfully. As always he became radiant in the samurai's presence.

  
Masamune shrugged. " **Whatever**. I wanted you to meet Kojuuro." He pointed to the man next to him.

 

The man didn't answer and made no sign of greeting to Yukimura, his gaze was fixed on Sasuke and both oldest men seemed to have become impervious to the two youngest conversation.

 

"I feel like I know you, have we met before ? " Kojuuro asked, turning to Sasuke.

  
The ninja merely showed an enigmatic smile. "Who knows ... I traveled a lot before settling in this city." He didn't dare to comment and ask himself if that wasn't just a lame pick-up line.

  
Actually Sasuke knew very much who this man was, him who last night had completely threw his plan into the water. He had been there every time he had tried to locate Masamune, his piercing eyes staring into space as if seeing through the walls or the leaves that he used to hide himself. That night, instead of finding Masamune he had spent his time trying to escape this man vigilance. Then he ended up watching him instead since he couldn't get rid of him for now. He watched while he was cooking for a wayward lord who barely touched the food... he watched him while he was watering a small and well kept garden where delicious looking vegetables grew... and he had completely forgot about Masamune and the mission he had given himself. Sasuke was forced to reflect on the fact that he was mothering Yukimura too much... that it can be wise to trust his friend if only for this time...

 

"This is my friend Sarutobi Sasuke, and my name is Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, I'm pleased to meet you. " Yukimura said bowing to Kojuuro.

  
Having finally gotten his attention taken away from the ninja, the man bowed in turn. "Katakura Kojuuro." he replied, Masamune had made it clear for him not to boast his title of second in command of the Date clan army. Why ? He wasn't aware of that but he had a hunch.

  
Once the presentations and smiles of courtesy were exchanged, Masamune spoke again.

"This is Kojuuro who will handle your training from now on Yukimura, he is the best teacher you can find in this dingy hole of a town. I don't have the patience to train you myself, **you see**?"

 

Yukimura fired up and his voice was high when he addressed Kojuuro. "Really? I am honored Kojuuro-dono! I hope to meet your expectations and progress quickly in your teaching. " he exclaimed, his fist tightening.

  
"Kojuuro-dono ? "Kojuuro whispered, he seemed embarrassed by so much enthusiasm. "We'll see that. " he added.

  
Sasuke chuckled drawing attention toward him again. "I see that my friend is in good hands. Right, well I think it's time for me to make my leave. "

  
Yukimura grabbed both Sasuke hands hoping to refrain him, the way how the one eyed samurai tightened his jaw attached a triumphant smile on the ninja's lips. "You don't want to stay with us Sasuke? I 'm sure it will not bother Kojuuro-dono and Masamune-dono." Seeing how Masamune crossed his arms, Sasuke could tell the man wasn't really agreeing with Yukimura.

  
Sasuke shook his head, he had seen enough and something here was making him feel uneasy, he cast a side glance at Kojuuro. " No, Yukimura, I still have work to do at the tea house, just return on time and everything will be fine, unless you prefer me to come and get you ? " He had added that as to remind Masamune that himself could be with Yukimura when he wanted to.

  
This time it was Yukimura who shook his head. "It's not necessary. I'll come back alone, don't worry and do your best." He let go of his hands and after a last smile and a wave the three men watched the ninja leave the dojo.

 

"He seems to be quite a jerk. " Masamune hissed between his teeth.

  
"Masamune-sama . " Kojuuro rebuked him with a sigh. Then he turned to Yukimura. " Can I see your hands ? " he asked out of the blue.

  
Yukimura, initially taken aback by the question sought Masamune eye. He remained expressionless if not bored looking and watched the nails of his own hand with disinterest when in truth he was inwardly delighted by the other reactions.

 

"Uh, yes. " Yukimura continued after a few seconds, he presented his bare hands to Kojuuro .

  
"Hmm... " the man hummed, taking a good look at Yukimura long fingers, examining his hand's every nook and cranny. "Those definitely are lancer hands. "

  
Ah so it was like this, the youngest found in a certain pride in the statement. " The warriors of my family used the spear for generations! Ah ... but I was separated from them at a very young age. " his face darkened slightly at the thought.

  
Kojuuro then noticed the necklace proudly adorning the young Oiran neck. He frowned into consideration... there was much more behind that boy one could imagine at first glance, he should remind himself to have a few words with Masamune about this later. "It doesn't matter whether you are noble or not when it come to natural talent... and judging by what Masamune-sama told me about you... "

  
" Hey! I finally finished preparing , Did I miss something? "

Keiji chiming voice loudly sounded when he entered the dojo, cutting the end of Kojuuro sentence. He too had come to dress in training clothes. But still his outfit had thrown a silence following his entry, Kojuuro didn't know how to react, Masamune refrained from making a comment, and Yukimura just frowned, wondering again how Keiji had been able to even convince his tailor to make such clothes. Who could have made a colorful hakama purple on top and lavender at the foot and then associate it with an orange kimono with yellow sleeves which had been dyed a garish red at the end ?

 

"What ? Aren't you going to train? I thought Kojuuro had said it would be more encouraging for Yuki-chan if we all trained with him ?" Keiji asked after a long silence.

  
Kojuuro sighed and began to discuss with Yukimura about morning exercise and breathing method while Masamune pinched the bridge of the nose as he was the only remaining one to shut Keiji interrogations.

  
" **Damn** , You thought we were about to train how to perform in a traveling theater? "

 

This time Yukimura could not refrain from laughing whole heartedly in front of the sulky expression Keiji had, even Kojuuro snickered behind his closed fist.

 

* * *

 

"You're a real tiger in battle. " Kojuuro stated.

  
The man had just made Yukimura experiment a new sequence he taught him, and the young man couldn't help but to instinctively add some nice personal touch to it. He beamed, literally, after having succeeded in surprising his new teacher.

  
Masamune grinned at them when he heard Kojuuro praise while he again sent Keiji falling on the mat. It wasn't even funny anymore, he knew that the wanderer didn't really have the will to fight against him... he preferred the exercises they made at beginning of the day when they were all facing Kojuuro who was giving them training advice before he decides that it would be nice to see if his teaching method was successful in duel. Anyway for Yukimura it looked like it was good on him .

  
"Ahhh ! " Keiji sighed heavily. "You are monsters, I call for a break, I can't stand up anymore. " He dropped his training weapon and fell lazily on the ground without worrying if his request was approved or not.

  
"I'm bored with you anyway... **so boring**. " Masamune replied, already going away to the back of the room where he took a canteen out of a bag and began to drink the content.

  
"They are right, do you want to make a break Sanada ? " Kojuuro had no choice but to agree to the indiscipline of some of his students.

  
Yukimura shook his head, wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and continued to repeat his actions, wooden spears in hand. " Not yet, I almost mastered the movement." he said between breaths.

  
Kojuuro smiled sincerely. "Continue like that. " it was rare to see a student as fervent. He decided to fight against his own fatigue and continued to oversee Yukimura.

 

Keiji painfully rose to reach Masamune in his corner, from where they were they could perfectly see Yukimura and Kojuuro but they were just far enough to be able to talk without the others hearing them. The larger of the two didn't needed any encouragement to finally say what was in his heart about this situation.

 

"I like the face you have when you look at him... "

  
Masamune's eye rolled to the ceiling. And that was it, he thought, he would still be obliged to hear one of Keiji interminable speech... yet he didn't felt the desire to interrupt him, maybe he really needed to heard what the other had to say it out loud.

  
"I really thought you had brought him just to pass the time and you'd throw him right after you were bored of him. " Masamune turned toward Keiji in disbelief, he hadn't expected this. He wasn't this cruel, right ? "I mean... you seem serious with him. I think he really touched your heart. It's so nice to see that, that's what I always say, right ? Did you think about taking him with you, to make him join your army ? "

 

Masamune ran a hand through his hair, this issue... "Actually, I saw right away that he had something I was looking for... maybe not for now though, maybe it will still take time... but I want that one day he fight with me at his fullest, without restraint. I want to feel it in him and that if I make any mistakes his spear would pierce me right here. " He put a finger over his heart, his face animated with the idea that he could one day live that kind of passion, a real duel with equal strength, which would last until the end, a true rival... and the end of the world could come it wouldn't matter to them. Masamune wanted to feel something like that in his life. " Could he really became that if I was his lord... I don't know about that. "

  
"It's very deep Masamune, but it looks like you. " At these words Masamune shoved him and after a protest, the vagabond vigorously rubbed the sore spot . "Hey, it's going to leave a mark. "

 

"Let it be a lesson, pretty boy, I don't need to hear your lovesick talk. "

  
Keiji shrugged. "Well, actually that wasn't about that I wanted to talk, it just happened. The truth is that I intend to leave soon... tomorrow actually. "

  
Masamune let nothing through. " **Took you long enough**. I was beginning to think you would never leave me alone." a smirk showing tooth appeared when Keiji folded his arms and started complaining, grumbling about some men without heart and nasty and insensitive like Masamune was.  
  
Kojuuro was trying to make Yukimura lose his balance while he repeated his move. The oldest had a hard time, not once had he managed to break the younger attention. The samurai took a quick glance at his master, seeing that he wasn't paying attention to them, he thought it was time for him to have the conversation with Yukimura which burned his lips.

 

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about. "

  
The Oiran immediately ceased any activity as Kojuuro serious tone interlocked him. He turned his gaze to the man and smiled, an habit he had when he sensed someone was displeased with him, wishing to show that he was just simply happy that Kojuuro has given of his time even if it had only been for an afternoon.

  
"I'm listening," so far, the other hadn't asked his opinion and didn't had any fear to reprimand him when he did something wrong, so Yukimura could only wonder what was the matter.

  
"You aren't just employed in a tea house, I'm wrong? You're an Oiran , right?"

 

The hard look Kojuuro gave had Yukimura shivering in discomfort, instinctively trying to protect himself he put his arms around his upper body, and as he opened his mouth he couldn't form a word at first, lost without knowing what to say, and then as he looked away he muttered. "I am at the rank of Tayu. "

  
He hadn't expected that Kojuuro sighs and began rubbing his temple as he started pacing on the tatami mat, "Masamune-sama is an idiot... " he growled taking his face in his hand.

  
But the weakness of the tone he had used didn't escape Yukimura but because his amazement and shame turned into panic, he suddenly grabbed Kojuuro's kimono. " He mustn't know! Please don't tell him... I don't want him to look at me differently, I don't want him to think I have other motives to be here other than to be with him, like I had been using him to fill my debt and set me free , I-"

 

Kojuuro interrupted him, raising the hand that hadn't returned rubbing at his temples to prevent an impending headache. "Stop, I recognized you has value, I have told you so. Whatever you are, I felt by the way you fight that your intentions were honest, that's not why I worry. " Yukimura relaxed and released him, his face still worried he continued to listen to the samurai. " Masamune-sama ...he could react really violently if he were to find out. I don't want any of you to get hurt in any way and Masamune-sama first and foremost. The better for both of you would be you stop to seeing each other. We'll leave this town for the battlefield soon enough, and after that we'll return to Oshu for some time and then there is a good chance that he will forget about you... so you should do the same before it's too late, it would hurt less like that."

  
Yukimura trembled imperceptibly. Oshu... so they did came from so far away... only the incoherent movements of his lips allowed to show in what distress these words had put him. "I ... I just wanted to envoy the little time I was granted with him, with someone like him, as someone normal. It doesn't matter if he forgets me... but for me it's impossible to do so. " His voice broke and Kojuuro thought he had never seen so much sadness and happiness mixed in a single smile and he doubted that he would see another one like this one day. Yukimura was happy, just happy to have met Masamune, but now he was so sad , so sad that the time has arrived to say goodbye...

 

He had been caught in this semblance of normality that had been offered to him, this little piece of what he could have been, of what his life should have been, to escape from his daily reality... but Kojuuro was right, and regardless of the number of times that Sasuke proclaimed how he remained pure and innocent, the fact remained that he had been dirtied for so long and so many times. He no longer had the right to stay with Masamune. It was his punishment for letting these feelings invade him. How could he had been so stupid to forget that ?

  
Kojuuro didn't knew how to respond. What was the most fair choice to make ? Had he just made a mistake ?

  
"Hey Yukimura!" Masamune called after finally having stopped squabbling with Keiji .

  
Hearing his voice now was the last straw for Yukimura. He had no time to notice it but Yukimura's legs had already carried him out of the dojo. Vaguely he heard Kojuuro voice calling after him, it doesn't mattered, nothing mattered anymore. He didn't cared about the rain that soaked his clothes making them heavy on him. He didn't cared about the ringing in his ears that prevented him to heard anything but his thundering heartbeat. He didn't cared about his eyes clouded with the effort he made to restrain his tears, after so many years without shredding a single one. He didn't cared at the protest of his muscles as he tried to get away as quickly as possible from the place were _he_ was. Why, when he knew very well that it would end like this ? Why did he continue to expect something inwardly? Why did he allowed himself to break because of a few words told by a man who wasn't even Masamune?

  
No, Kojuuro had only told the truth, his truth, the truth of a samurai who had to take the welfare of his Lord before anything, and Yukimura was a nuisance, a breach in the armor he had created for his master...

 

His foot came down on a too slippery cobblestone, and his speed, pain and fatigue finally made him fall. He felt himself fall to the ground as if it was in slow motion, he would end up in a muddy puddle. How ironic for the disgusting prostitute who wanted to play the innocent. However, the impact didn't came. One arm tightened around hi waist and helped him to remain on his two feet. Then the rain stopped, the buzzing stopped, his sight gradually returned while a soothing warmth grew in him when he was brought against _his_ warm chest .

  
"Easy there. **All right**. "

 

A Suppressed sob shook his shoulders. He had lost all desire to escape now, there was a feeling of emptiness when he straightened, his hazel eyes looking at Masamune who with one hand was holding an umbrella and with the other was holding Yukimura against him. His face blank and his lips let out little gasps that showed the effort he had to do not to let Yukimura escape him, he didn't know why, but the dragon had thought at that moment that if he didn't fallow Yukimura, he would lose him forever.

  
"Let me go Masamune, I have to go home. "Yukimura's voice was cold, unemotional, he had took on his Yuki role. The fact that he hadn't added any honorific alerted the dragon.

  
"What did he told you ?" Masamune tightened his hold on his waist.

  
"I have to go. " he repeated, monotonous.

  
"What did Kojuuro told you!?" He barked, slightly shaking Yukimura, his stubbornness had enraged him.

 

The Oiran eyes widened,... was this anger what Kojuuro wanted to save him from? It was true that he would have liked to never see Masamune this angry. " He... he told me that you would leave soon. " he wasn't obliged to say everything... after all he already had hidden so much from Masamune. He was so tired of this, Yukimura bit his lower lip.

  
" **Old fart**. " Masamune grumbled, looking towards the dojo. " That's why you've bolted out like a rabbit ? Idiot." he lightly struck Yukimura on the head. Seeing the lack of response to it, he decided to remove some wet strands away from Yukimura forehead . " Look... we'll talk tomorrow, there will only be the two of us, but you have to come in the morning this time okay? "

  
Yukimura looked at him for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, was it reasonable to accept this... one last time? Yes, Yukimura and Masamune needed this last time. And because he was stupid, he let his instincts guide his lips toward Masamune's, one last time, one last kiss, tender, gentle, loving... a goodbye kiss .

  
"I take that as a yes. " Masamune said ,letting go of Yukimura half heartedly, he handed him the umbrella. " **Take it** . "

 

Yukimura found back a spark of life in his eyes. " What? No. I 'm already soaked anyway."

  
Masamune forced the umbrella in his hand. "If you catch a cold and you can't come tomorrow... " he said in a threatening tone. "The dojo isn't far, but you you still have a lot of road ahead of you. "  
  
The long haired male couldn't find the strength to talk back, so he smiled, hoping that the other didn't notice how it was forced. "Thanks for everything Masamune-dono, I don't deserve so much." ah, if only Masamune knew...

  
"Go now, since you were so eager to go home. " Masamune pushed him, he wouldn't be able to let him go anymore if he had to see Yukimura in this state for one more second, and he had an urgent discussion planed with Kojuuro…

  
"See you tomorrow... " Yukimura said, his voice getting lost in the whispers of the rain.  
  
The rest of Yukimura day happened with automatism, without life, he let himself be carried by the flow without really understanding, without thinking. Then in the evening when he was getting ready to receive his client before his mirror, he saw it. He saw this little drop falling down along his cheek. And there was another one on his other cheek, and when the first fell to the ground it was quickly replaced with another ... and another and yet another. A low moan forced the passage in his throat... and everything shattered, the floodgates opened, Yukimura poured his whole soul out.  
  
He who thought he had long since forgotten how to cry .

 

 

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing :main DateSana also some MitsuYuki, IeMitsu and maybe KojuSasu**

**Still looking for a beta, I try my best but it can't be perfect as English isn't my first language so please bear with me and enjoy the story**

**Oiran**

**Chapter 4**

Yukimura had finally found some relief when he leaned on the open window of his room , as usual he didn't listen to the sounds of the red light district awaking with the night preferring contemplating the moon as it rose slowly.

His heart was still putting him through great suffering at times and he put his hand over it, clutching the fabric of his kimono while a last unpleasant shiver went through him ... it somehow feels good to cry after all those years of holding up . But in return the backlash had been more violent, leaving the young man exhausted both physically and mentally. He was tempted to dismiss his client tonight.

The Oiran let out a deep sigh to calm down once again, reassured that , as the minutes passed, the attack were less long and violent ... he just regretted that Sasuke wasn't here . It only added to his confusion , thinking this situation and his stupidity had led him to argue with his friend , of course they were reconciled very quickly afterwards, but it was normal Sasuke chooses to keep his distances for some time . More than ever he needed him and Yukimura could not even blame t him that the other wasn't present as he had always been when he had needed it.

But basically was it not for the better? If Sasuke had been there to comfort him , not even a half hour before Yukimura knew he wouldn't had helped but begging him to help him escape , taking him far away from here, from this life of slavery, from this world which had always been too dark for him , from his feelings ... from Masamune ... from the pain having fallen in love with this man inflicted on him. It was after all what Sasuke had always wanted for him, even if he had stopped to offer since several years now.

It would have been so stupid, well at the same time he multiplied his stupidity lately. It would have been stupid in the sense that it would have rendered useless all he had endured until now, all why he fought for … Fill in his debt was what he had hung up to, he hadn't really looked any further ... living like a fugitive for the rest of his days ... it sounded more and more stupid the more he thought about it . And he remembered , he remembered how many times he had tried to escape as a child , he remembered why he stopped trying .

His attempts had cost so much for the brothel, the guards paid to retrieve him , the tax to the lord who overwhelmed the tenant for each day he missed, it was the rules here , and every sen that had been spent on educating Yukimura couldn't be reimbursed too because he wasn't working . Of course it wasn't his concern, since his only problem was to not being caught and find something to eat ... it didn't change anything because there was always someone to denounce him and bring him back. He was punished in more than one way . Because it was the other Oirans who paid the ultimate price and that was the hardest thing for Yukimura , the old tenant knew it, it was never him who was sold, it was never who ended up in another brothel which allowed mistreatment, beatings, perverse games and where they were worked until some died of exhaustion ...

" I hate to do this, I prefer to keep mine with me. " the old man had told him once , "But it's your fault, you force me to do that to them . If only I hadn't promised to watch over you ... " Yukimura didn't hear the rest , too focused on the teary gaze full of hate his two friends, the twins Aoi and Midori were trowing at him while they were being taken away... himself had had the same expression before.

Yukimura felt himself tearing again at this memory He never saw them again, and apart from Sasuke, he had never made others friends …

He swallowed them back , it wasn't the time, he still had a lifetime to let himself sink in that pain. Without him noticing, trough, Yukimura troubled train of thought deflected towards what awaited him tonight, thinking of the present time helped him to not focus on the past or the future .

A yes , Mitsunari was coming for another lesson of seduction. Mitsunari who was doing all that for his beloved ... did he had the right to envy him? Maybe he should sleep with the young man , he was beautiful enough after all, maybe Yukimura would get a little respite from it then.

This thought caused him to snicker darkly, really , he began to think like a true Oiran, sleeping around to forget ... this district may be wearing all those colors , all those lights , but here the air was stale and could darken the purest of souls. But he didn't intend to let himself be completely corrupted today , a young man was waiting for him and his help could help blossom a beautiful love, then he would do it , no matter how tired he was of all theses. He rose from his seat, looking determined .

Yukimura felt his warrior blood boiling slightly, it wasn't going to give up yet. He would help Mitsunari , and one he would buy back his contract himself and leave this place, maybe he would go see the world ? And maybe one day he would be worthy of Masamune love...

Mitsunari was waiting in the reception room , quiet as usual . When Yukimura threw his best smile , he didn't saw through it and responded with a slight movement of his own lips.

" Good evening Ishida-dono , I hope you didn't waited too long. " Yukimura said politely.

The silver haired young man shook his head. " Not in the least , I 've just arrived. " he observed Yukimura for a moment. "You look more radiant than in recent days. "

It was necessary to hide the distress that had so suddenly attacked him, but he was feeling better now, everything would go for the better. Still, it had been difficult to hide how much he cried.

"Really? Are you trying to compliment me ? I don't think I have taught you this kind of seduction yet. " Yukimura affirmed, a teasing tone in his voice .

Mitsunari reaction was fun to witness, he didn't even tried to hide the blushing on his cheeks as he tried to mumble something for his defense. "N- no, I wouldn't dare .. It- it's just a fact. "

"Thank you, I appreciate anyway. You also Ishida -dono , something seems to rejoice you." Yukimura inquired , feeling in the mood for small talk .

Mitsunari 's face lit up , Yukimura wouldn't have thought it possible to see such an expression on the young taciturn face . It was refreshing to see him like that, yet at this moment, Yukimura could not really be happy for it and his own expression became rather sullen. Why his traitorous mind had to once again remind him that everything would have been easier if he had fallen in love with Mitsunari in the first place ? It was a fact, Mitsunari loved someone else, so Yukimura wouldn't have other choice but to be satisfied with what he had , not like with Masamune where a part of him didn't want to be silent and still kept hoping that something real could happen between them. It was this part that made him suffer continuously , at least with Mitsunari , he would suffer for a while ... then would surely heal from it ... but it would be long to get over his feelings for Masamune ... or will he never get over them ?

"Your sense of observation honors you . My Lord Hideyoshi appointed me to an important mission. To finally be allowed to serve him to my fullest rejoice me. " Mitsunari said,suddenly pulling him out of his thoughts.

Everything Yukimura retained from this sentence was that Mitsunari would also go on campaign. Was it just him being delusional or everyone seemed to want abandon him alone in his rat hole?

"Oh . " was all he could muster. So much effort to put on a smile, and it all seemed pointless at this moment.

"I'll be back very soon, and I intend to take these lessons. " Mitsunari stated as if he had read the Oiran thought.

Yukimura 's fake smile returned to his face, though somewhat contrite , " I'm happy for you, but I 'm a little worried. I truly appreciate you so. "

Mitsunari back straightened and he tilted his chin . " You know nothing of my ability , fear nothing , no Hideyoshi's enemies can make him fall and their blood will nourish my sword. " he launched.

Yukimura nodded, he would have liked to retort something encouraging but he felt it wasn't necessary . However, Yukimura expression changed and he looked at the table between them when he eventually opened his mouth .

"I still hadn't had the opportunity to thank you for staying with me until I fell asleep yesterday. " he really had needed it but he had the impression of having Mitsunari serve him while it was he who was supposed to serve .

Even though he wanted it and needed it even more, he would never dare to ask the young man to do the same tonight ... Mitsunari had a relaxing effect on him he couldn't explain , even Sasuke couldn't get such a result. A rogue part of Yukimura shouted that it was because he felt Mitsunari similarity with the person he really wanted to be with .

The young samurai closed eyes, A triumphant air on his face, he breathed through his nose, before replying :

"It was a small thing, for I who hate wasting my time, I didn't for one second thought that this was the case. " he said with great honesty and looking proud of himself.

Yukimura didn't know how to respond other than showing a genuine smile this time, the first of the evening. A comfortable silence like the two enjoyed soon settled while Mitsunari reviewed the room decorations, wondering if something hadn't been changed, according Yukimura some time to reflect on a point which had well avoided so far, namely ,what could he teach his host tonight?

A sudden commotion from the hallway interrupted him. Mitsunari followed his gaze to the closed door , the sounds of struggle and heavy stepping reasoned in the floor. By reflex , Mitsunari looked at his side for the sword that would have been there, forgetting he hadn't bothered to bought it since he had seen Yukimura lingering eyes on it. He scowled. He had been too confident to part with his weapon ?

"Sir you cannot ! Don't make me bring the guard! " launched a first voice .

"It won't be long , I just want to say something to him! I assure you I'm leaving right after , I would pay for the damages. "

Mitsunari rose instantly under Yukimura astonished gaze . He knew that voice all too well. Yukimura rose as well to see who could cause such a stir . The Oiran was about to open the door when it almost virtually tore under the force with which the intruder had opened it and despite the two men struggling to restrain him the latter entered the room and rushed to the young samurai.

"Mitsunari ! " the young man cried, taking the hands of the aforementioned strongly in his.

The stunned air Mitsunari had transformed quickly into an expression of deep anger, tremors that restriction inflicted on his body couldn't be concealed ." Ieyasuuuu . " he hissed between clenched teeth.

" Leave us, I'll take care of it , I'll take him as a client for tonight. " without concession , Yukimura decides to intervene and shut the door behind the employees who had tried to restrain Ieyasu, the two men looked uncertain but responded conjointly with a nod.

However Yukimura was still left with a livid Mitsunari and another young man, who was able to enter without difficulty in the brothel and make his way to the room the farthest from the entrance. thinking of the damages and how he would have to explain this to the owner already gave him a headache . Maybe he'll send Sasuke to do it in his place ... That'll teach him not to be there when he needed it most.

A hand on each hip in an authoritarian posture, and with every intention to get answers from Ieyasu and know why the hell he had seen fit to interfere in Mitsunari affairs, Yukimura still took the time to detail him. Ieyasu had hair a shade darker than Masamune , they were short and reassembled in spikes on his head , clearing his forehead. His face was rather round but with a masculine jaw, his shoulders were broad and his yellow kimono with sunflowers patterns did nothing to hid how much he was muscular. Well, no one could deny that he was rather handsome and decidedly Yukimura seemed to gather them lately, just ... he was definitely not Yukimura type but he could easily understand why this young man had swayed Mitsunari heart. It was this kind of vibration that he emanated ... even if he made Yukimura thinking he was much like a tanuki.

"Gods be praised , I'm not too late. When Sakon told me that you were going to see the Oirans... I 'll move heaven and earth to prevent you from doing something stupid. You're someone virtuous Ishida Mitsunari , you're more worthy than a life of debauchery ! " He had started before Yukimura can do something. The Oiran winced , anticipating the Mitsunari burst .

"I- I would never let me go to debauchery ! And it had anything to do neither with you nor Sakon ! And I will kill him too for this comment ! " it was amazing to see that Mitsunari arguments seemed to lost all coherences but increased in volume as Ieyasu smile grew .

"Ieyasu -dono ..." Yukimura tried tentatively.

Ieyasu turned toward him, finally taking note of Yukimura presence, he raised his arms to stand between Mitsunari and the Oiran . "Don't approach witch, I'll not let you stain him! " something seemed to illuminate his brilliant amber brown eyes, he blinked . "You are a man? "

Yukimura crossed his arms over his chest, restrained the urge to roll his eyes preferring to exchange a furtive glance with Mitsunari who was grabbing Ieyasu biceps . "My name is Yuki . This district is the pleasure district, everyone had his own kind of want. " he replied nonchalantly , not forgetting to present himself, mocking Ieyasu .

Ieyasu glanced quickly between Mitsunari and Yukimura. " But Sakon told me ... that you ... you were seeing a perverted older woman who...did he fool me? " His confusion quickly turned into a radiant smile , this time he approached Yukimura and took his hands in the same way he took Mitsunari's . " I apologize for bothering you , my name is Tokugawa Ieyasu , in fact you seem to be a rather good person. I can feel it in you. " he stated, then he put a friendly hand on Yukimura shoulder.

Far from being embarrassed by the very touchy attitude the young man showed, the Oiran was pretty busy having fun seeing the brief expression changes that flowed like sand on Mitsunari face. Wasn't it a hint of jealousy he just saw? He vaguely heard him muttering between his teeth: " This damn player, if I put my hands on him ..." and found himself sorry for the poor man .

"Actually ... I ... I didn't want Mitsunari doing something he might regret latter, but I'm glad he formed new bonds instead." Ieyasu went on.

"Don't act as if I'm not here! " Mitsunari threw, eventually reacting at last, removing Ieyasu hand from Yukimura. " Don't go telling me I don't know how to take decisions alone! Yuki doesn't concern you ! I forbid you to speak to him , he helped me in a personal matter ! And I know you aren't here just to do what you say, I can feel it on you Ieyasu. You're lying ! I hate liars ! " Mitsunari was shaking him.

Ieyasu seemed sorry and ashamed of having been caught red handed. Yukimura could say that despite the fact that he hid himself behind a new smile. He rubbed his neck , thinking it was too late anyway. " I acted a little hastily , it's true. " he confessed , Mitsunari arched a brow sceptically. " The truth is that I refuse to let someone else have you... I couldn't stay without doing anything , right?"

Mitsunari stepped back, stunned by such a response, he sought again how to respond as the butterflies in his stomach had returned, as well as this irrepressible urge to hold Ieyasu that he would rather chop in half instead to no longer have to feel like this. The young man turned his gaze toward Yukimura asking with his eyes what should be done in such a situation.

The Oiran was still beside them, carefully observing their interaction, and sort of mothering them with hi eyes, what these two had was something precious. When he eyes encountered Mitsunari's, he motioned with his hand. "I think it's now or never. " he prompted .

Ieyasu couldn't understand the exchange between the two men, but he didn't miss the determination in Mitsunari eyes when he grabbed his shoulders ... was his time on earth finally over?

" Mitsuna - mhmmm ! "

He gave a start when the other hot lips came in contact with his. His eyes widened and he could only watch and doing nothing when a slight blush bloomed over the pale cheeks of the young man in front of him, he could see his half closed green eyes, and then as fast as it happened the contact was broken before thinking of reacting had reached his nervous system.

"I don't really know if it's a positive answer or not. " Mitsunari scowled as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Yukimura shrugged without really knowing either way, and that's why Ieyasu understood that if didn't answered now, he would lose forever what he had been pining for. He grabbed Mitsunari emaciated face with his two large hands.

"I would never have dared dreaming of such a moment . "

And this time it was he who joined their lips, guiding Mitsunari in the procedure , the rest was more than sweetness and pleasure, when he felt his beloved eyelash touch his cheeks, when he prompted him to open his mouth into and deepened the kiss and their tongues intermingled, when Mitsunari grabbed his kimono, until the other insisted on being released, breathless .

"And I would have killed you without restraining myself if you had dared to have such a dream ..." Mitsunari sighed between gasping breath.

"Should I conclude that you agree to be mine? " Ieyasu asked, chuckling , bothered by the intensity of their kiss.

Mitsunari growled , ready to say yes, to say that he wanted more, so much more and that had been the point, moron ... but he was forgetting something , right? He looked up suddenly when he heard him.

"You seem to have many things to discuss, I'll arrange for the room to be yours for the night." Yukimura said , with the beautifulest smile he had sported since a while ago, it was good to see that he had helped to engender something as ... ah, he had no right words ... it was ... just as things should be. All jealousy he may have felt at that moment was deeply buried in the depths of his soul, he was sincerely happy for them.

"Yuki . " Mitsunari stopped him while he was leaving the room. " I still would ask for your help ... I think I would still need those lessons. "

Yukimura nodded slowly, understanding the roundabout way Mitsunari had to tell him he still would come to keep him company. The Oiran this time didn't felt like he would be abandoned. Somehow he knew in his heart that Mitsunari wouldn't simply disappear from his life ... when it would be so much easier on him if Masamune would simply do that now.

"My door will always be open for you . " hading a playful undertone in his attitude Yukimura added , "Maybe you could even bring Ieyasu with you too. "

Laughing again Ieyasu felt it was time to shut Mitsunari again with another kiss ... they had all night in private to discuss now ... yes for discussing , about things and more ...

Yukimura returned to his quarters with an infinitely lighter heart, though he struggled not to start yelling from overflowing feelings, preferring to internally express his feelings about the situation. His inner tiger struggled again in his cage and he didn't know how he would be able to calm down. For some reason , Yukimura was on fire and if it had been possible he would have rushed back to Masamune and challenged him to a duel, to fully externalize. He was now in a completely opposite state of mind than he had been earlier,maybe just letting everything out had actually been beneficial to him.

However, he was far from expecting to find Sasuke, who had finally returned, sitting waiting at the window where he used to sit to contemplate the moon when he could see it.

"You seem very thoughtful. " he began , soothing the storm that had awakened in him.

And indeed since the ninja was surprised by his friend entrance, even if did everything to not show it . "Hum, " he replied . "I was just trying to understand why you are so fond of watching the sky, now I wonder why I hadn't tried earlier. This is really relaxing . " he stated without removing his eyes from the sky.

Yukimura sighed and began to sit next to Sasuke, removing one by one his hair ornaments, he eventually answered. " Except that I usually contemplates the moon and at that time I would be surprised that it's still visible through that window . " he says.

Biting the bait, Sasuke pushed him gently, hitting his shoulder with his fist. "Are you done ruining my moment?" but the laughter in his voice betrayed his true state of mind .

This surprised Yukimura , Sasuke was rarely this thoughtful and even less inclined to show that he was in a good mood . "You are very strange , where have you been earlier ? "

The former ninja didn't answer the question preferring to position himself behind Yukimura, he began to untangle his hair with a comb. Could he really tell about his evening to his friend ? Could he tell him that wanting to have his heart at peace with what kind of man Masamune really was , he had once again begun to follow the man? Only that he been spotted by Kojuuro; and maybe that had been insidiously voluntary, he wasn't sure. Then instead of chastising him he had offered to have a lunch with him. Could he tell him that it had probably been the best meal of his life? They talked about everything and nothing all at once, and Sasuke realized that the meal was so good because Kojuuro had spoke to him with such passion about how he kept his crops, it had been so nice, they even laughed when they had come to talk about what kinds of children Masamune and Yukimura were. Could he also tell him that carried away by the little sake he drank, he had let himself cover Kojûro lips with his own, thus stealing his first real kiss? The fact that he had practically fled after that was his own matter.

Sasuke touched his lips with his fingertips. " I didn't know you missed me this much. And your room his more a mess than usual too, I can see that you need me. " he said in a teasing tone , eluding the question . Because no, he couldn't say that to Yukimura. How could he, when his friend was still trapped here in this world where men took what they wanted from him and left him, this world where he will never know what it's like to be loved with a sincere love ... ?

It was at that time that Yukimura hid a yawn behind his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts when he straightened . "Not as much as you wanted me to, I guess. " he said also teasing . " But I needed someone to go tell the owner not to hunt the man who came in earlier because I took him has a host and that no one shall disturb him and Ishida-dono . " He fell on his futon. "You're my personal servant after all, I 'm too tired . " the big grin on his face didn't escape his friend.

As small as it was, Yukimura always knew how to get revenge when he was upset. Well, it was time for Sasuke to go down and prepare himself for a long discussion. He let himself laugh silently before leaving the room.

" You know ... I have the presentiment that our destiny is about to change ..." He confessed what he came up with his deep thinking.

"Hmm." Yukimura responded, already half asleep.

Suddenly, his eyes widened open, Sasuke 's words have caused a realization in him. A smile grew on his lips. Whether this was destiny, why fight against it? It was true, he had no reason to protect himself from what Masamune wanted to offer him, and if he had to suffer in the end wouldn't it had been worth everything ?

Then he had to be honest with Masamune, he had to tell him the truth. Despite his shame , despite his fear of Masamune reaction, Yukimura had to tell him he was Oiran, that he was paid for sex ... yes because if Mitsunari had clearly shown him something it was that keeping being silent would not make the things advance. If Masamune should reject him after that he could only understand and accept it …

Although he resolved himself, Yukimura knew it wouldn't be so easy and now he was going to have trouble finding sleep.

Oooooooooooo

Yukimura went to the dojo in the morning as promised, his good humor and his energy renewed, leaving the district just after the doors were reopened, they were closed at four o'clock in the morning to control the flow of visitors. He did go out with few employee who were going to the market place to gather some supplies for for the tea house, but not without a quick discussion with the owner wife. She seemed to sadden when Yukimura told him he was going to say goodbye to the friend he had recently made, but she soon had been wishing him a good day before reminding him again not come back to late.

So, Yukimura was ready, whether it was his last day with Masamune or fortunately there may be others in the future, he couldn't go back now. However, he froze when he saw Masamune and Keiji coming toward him holding two horses by their reins.

Which called out the Oiran the most was Keiji, though that began to be used to his strange wearing habit, even then Yukimura could still be surprised . At least the vagabond was always fitting in the colors he liked to wear. This time he was wearing an outfit more comfortable for long trip and wore a red braided rope belt, he also had some armor, especially at his legs and arms, white protections with black stripes resembling skins of an animal unknown to Yukimura . His trousers were wide and red while he had a coat with fur edges yellow on the outside and red one the inside, Keiji was wearing it by only one arm, the other side hanging at his hips. His torso was covered with a mesh -fitting like cloth black and red all with elegant floral patterns. For once Yukimura could tell Keiji was a pleasant thing to look at , even if the outfit was still very showing of ... well it was Keiji after all.

Masamune too wore something else. With much more simplicity, instead of wearing a white kimono, he just opted for a light blue one in addition to his usual hakama .

"Yuki- chan! " Keiji launched before anyone had time to do anything else.

At first , Yukimura was slightly disappointed not to be alone with Masamune as he had told him the day before. He still accepted it with a true smile when the tall young man grabbed his hands.

"I really wanted to say goodbye . " he almost began to cry .

"I wouldn't care if you had left earlier. **You see**. " Masamune muttered after they joined Yukimura. " **Hey** Sanada Yukimura. " he added , greeting the young Oiran.

"You 're so mean Masamune ! How could I leave without saying anything to Yuki-chan ? "Keiji said with crocodile tears emerging .

Seeing his attitude, Yukimura couldn't help but to hid his laugh behind his hand. " Hello Masamune-dono , are you leaving Keiji-dono? " it still saddened him somehow

Keiji ruffled his hair. "I'm a free spirit, and my journey is without end, but I know it still will be back here." he said taking a dramatic air.

Yukimura once again had to hold back his laugh after seeing Masamune eye roll toward the sky ... he was already feeling so good ... why such moments couldn't last forever ?

"I hope you will see beautiful things. Goodbye then. " Yukimura humbly bowed his head.

Making once again a face like he was about to cry, Keiji didn't resist holding Yukimura in his arms and that even when he could well feel the burning eyes of the dragon on his back. "My wish is more to meet beautiful people ," he said with a wink. Putting a hand on Yukimura shoulder, he leaned over to whisper . " And don't let Masamune escape from you, you are made for each other for sure."

The tallest young man began to walk away under Masamune impatient glare as he began to stomp his foot and Yukimura confused look, then he waved "See you next time my two lovebirds. " and he fled away, disappearing between the houses before Masamune has time to go after him.

Yukimura blinked suddenly wondering why he had left without his horse , then he at looked Masamune seemingly more calm once Keiji out of his sight. The one-eyed dragon was busy stroking the nostril of a black stallion with a keen eye which was staring at Yukimura, he was trying to appease him. Masamune had expected for Keiji to be troublesome as usual anyway, so why bother ? Still, he was inwardly proud that Yukimura wasn't in the least interested in playing the wanderer game.

" **Hah** ! He is so eager to go running , I kept him locked for too long, **keep cool boy** . " Masamune said with an air both authoritarian and calm that moved Yukimura ... poor him, he was so desperately in love with this man. " Hold this one, would you?" Masamune handed him a rein.

Yukimura had no choice but to accept the rein handed to him, it was connected to the snaffle bitten by a chestnut horse and much quieter than the black one amber but amber eyes but look just as fiery. Masamune began to go forward on the road followed by his animal, inviting Yukimura to follow him, it was at this moment that the youngest of the two started to panic. If this horse wasn't Keiji's, then Masamune didn't intended him to...?

Seeing a slight distress creep slowly across Yukimura face as he glanced over his shoulder, Masamune asked the obvious question. " Is this the first time you see a horse ? " if that was the case, it thwarted his plans a little but Date Masamune wasn't a man to renounce for so little. If Yukimura didn't know how to ride then he'll learn.

" Yes, well no, I mean, it was a long time ago and they were not so big , " Yukimura felt slightly idiot, but he had to know for sure. " He isn't for me, right?"

Masamune chuckled . " For now, yes, it's a loan. This is a horse Kojuuro selected especially for you. He wanted to apologize for yesterday, so take good care of it, **okay**? " Yukimura amused him, he was so cute .

The Oiran swallowed, somewhat relieved from not having to refuse such an extravagant gift, seeing that they were approaching the city gates, he stopped. " Masamune-dono , I don't have a pass allowing me to leave the city ! We can not get out! " He understood now why they had taken horses.

Masamune merely shrugged. " You really think they control all the people all the time ? Since when weren't you out of your little district ? " He scoffed.

Yukimura pouted, because yes , he sincerely believed that the guards at the entrance controlled all the passages because it was what he had always been told . He really didn't want to answer Masamune question, he hadn't yet gathered enough strength to admit that he was an Oiran and , as such , he was a prisoner of his district, of this town. He understood now that everything he had been taught only served the purpose to restrict him more, his mind like his body. "I - it 's been a long time ... I don't have a reason to go out that often. " He eventually said, head down.

Masamune arched an eyebrow, there was something strange with Yukimura but he let it go. His plans to show a glimpse of the country to the youngest was then more than appealing . " Trust me . "he asserted, taking Yukimura free hand in his.

Like every time he felt Masamune warm skin contact, Yukimura 's heart skipped a beat. Held in this way, he didn't even notice when they crossed the doors smoothly whit another group of people when the guards were busy controlling a farmer who was going to the market place, it was only when they were a few meters further down the road that Yukimura suddenly released the breath he was holding .

"I 've never been so far since ... ah ... the air is so different on the outside. " he already marveled about the countryside, the nearby forest, it hadn't been as dense in its memories. He felt like everything was different, the earth ,the sky , the sounds ... everything. And... it would be so easy now to never to return ... if only Yukimura could be selfish, he would accept that Masamune had just released him; well, at least he could still accept it for today.

"I have something to show you, but it's not close . You think you can ride ? " Masamune wasn't going to wait and was already mounted on his stallion as the animal beat the ground with impatience. He had happy smile on his face ... he exactly had the reaction he desired from Yukimura .

Determined not to be left behind, Yukimura nodded confidently. He tried to lift himself on the saddle, the docile animal moved only slightly , leaving Yukimura wobbling twice before he found equilibrium. "I think I'll manage. It's been so long that I hadn't rode a horse, but I guess it something that can't really be forgotten. " he stated with confidence. He patted the animal neck to thank him

"Hum. " Masamune answered, observing Yukimura. He really had warrior instinct, first when fighting and now on horse he quickly found the correct position. To say that Masamune hadn't somehow tried to test that would be lying. " **All right** then let's go lowly." Masamune stated, his stallion treading the ground and already eager to gallop.

Yukimura was uncertain, he threw a glance around him but met nothing but passers coming and going from the city that weren't even paying attention to them. Seeing his hesitation, Masamune insisted.

"Keep your feet to the stirrups, use your legs to give orders and the rein to guide , never let it go." his horse started a little trot around Yukimura so that Masamune can help him holding himself better, not that there was much to correct in fact. The young Oiran arched a skeptical eyebrow at the Masamune advice, because the samurai was holding his own horse very well with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I know." Yukimura insisted , actually dissatisfied that Masamune could think that he was incompetent, while he obviously struggled to get started.

His horse took a step , then another in which Yukimura held his breath , advancing became increasingly easy and his body got used to quickly take the appropriate curvature to withstand the ups and downs of the horse walk. After a few minutes , he heard Masamune stifle a laugh, before hearing the characteristic noise of a horse trotting, Masamune stood before him , forcing him to stop his progression.

"You're not faring badly, but who said we were going on the road ? " he nodded toward the thick woods that bordered the road . "You'll have to do better than that if you still want to follow me. **Hah** ! " He didn't wait for the other answer before launching his horse. The animal, too impatient and impetuous was soon going like an arrow.

First slightly worried seeing the dark and nonconforming aspect of the woods, Yukimura had no choice but to smile at the challenges as he launched himself after the one-eyed dragon. Not being one to turn down a challenge, especially from Masamune, Yukimura tried to catch him at a gallop pace. It was too much for his heart, he was so suddenly afraid that he nearly fell, it had been too fast, too sudden, the speed and movement of the horse too important for him to do adjust quickly. After taking a huge breath he regained himself, brought the animal back to a more bearable trot before refocusing. He saw that Masamune sometimes slowed his pace to wait for him, he didn't want to seem weak. Watching Masamune movements more closely, he tried to imitate him. Leaning towards the horse neckline, he clutched the rein in his hands, pressed the stirrups and took a deep breath and tried again.

The horse did the rest and when he caught up to Masamune, this one let out a satisfied laughter, proud of his student and happy that Yukimura meets his expectations more than he had hoped. He had finally found him ... he had never doubted it ... his eyes , his skills,the almost feral attraction he had for him ... Yukimura was the rival he had always desired. He was lucky and he knew few men always seeking adventure like him, had the honor to find their true rival and he almost missed his. Of course he still needed some more training , to be polished , but it was only a matter of time ... time Masamune would be more than happy to share with Yukimura .

"It's great Masamune-dono ! This speed ! This feeling of freedom ! I feel like I 'm going to fly away ! " Yukimura shouted .

Few short minutes galloping slightly and here he already was transported, Yukimura was also incredible Masamune thought. He wanted so much to push him even further, but it was also reasonable and to race a beginner in the forest was dangerous so he didn't prompt Yukimura to push his mount further. His men he had never really understood why he loved so much to go galloping in Oshu mountains. While it was so simple to understand when one listened carefully to his body. The feeling of freedom and fullness were never as pure as in these moments, without limitation, being one with the animal, without saddle, without rein. At that moment Masamune knew that more than anyone Yukimura understood, more than anyone else because he was like him, may be just a little raw around the edges but nothing that time could not refine ... Masamune would be waiting.

" Don't shoot , you're gonna bite your tongue. **Dammit.** " he merely reprimanded , swallowing back his desire .

Yukimura nodded, calming his enthusiasm. He made sure to keep his horse close to Masamune's while the morning sun disappeared, filtered by the high and dense foliage of the trees. The samurai guided the way through the lower branch and avoided the old stumps on a bumpy road not wanting Yukimura to be injured trying to experiment show jumping. Passing through the forest was a worthy short cut, at least he hoped so . He was certain that Yukimura had never seen anything other than his damn damn town and his district, as he was amazed by any new thing, that to say the littlest of the things he met. Masamune wasn't doubting he would love his surprise.

The young Oiran hadn't expected them to come out of the forest in less than ten minutes, from the other side it had seemed so thick he had thought almost it infinite, and he almost wished to lost himself in it with Masamune...

However, he soon forgot this idea when the light the day dazzled him, a great plain stretched before them, littered with rock and scattered trees. Suddenly he was strongly tempted to see how far he could go with the animal that had been entrusted. Could they reach the end of the world? Or the ocean maybe ? He dreamed of seeing the ocean that he had know about only from the tales of travelers and from the paintings decorating the tea house. He looked at Masamune board back , his hair windblown, his straight and imposing stature , he was much more charismatic mounted on his stallion, such a presence made him feel alive like never ... he wanted to see the ocean with Masamune .

"Would you like to race with me ? **To make it fun, you see** ? " Masamune called out.

Masamune hadn't spoken a word since they entered the forest other than warnings or precautionary statements. Suddenly hearing his voice lit a fire inside Yukimura,it was has if Masamune had hear his heart and responded to him within his soul.

"Yes!" he threw before even realizing it.

" **Okay! Go straight** ! The first one arrived at the river. " Masamune doesn't intend to hold back, nobody had ever beaten him in a horse race, and he wouldn't leave any chance to Yukimura . That didn't prevent to enjoy the challenge.

And that was all needed for the both of them to go all out. Masamune had more experience and knew he shouldn't push his stallion too soon, especially as the animal didn't take a break after their trip in the forest, he would do everything possible to keep himself going on the long run. Yukimura wasn't stupid either, he knew his lack of ability but he trusted his instinct,even it was his first race, trusting his horse was the right thing to do. The ground was fairly flat and the two adversaries weren't very far from the others, Masamune always having a little ahead , there was no way he was allowing Yukimura to pass him, he was too proud for that. Yukimura began to be as out of breath as his horse. The cavalcade was furious, he was hot and he knew that Masamune was also beginning to feel the effects of their mad race, who knows how long he could hold out at this pace . All he felt now was nothing more than an incomprehensible jumble of emotion, he felt dizzy, but he was smiling, which was dominating was pure happiness .

A huge boulder on the plain stood several meters before them, gray and steep, surrounded by a few trees protected from the wind . It cast its shadow on the green grass. A ray of sunlight pierced between two large pieces, probably a small canyon . This gave Yukimura an idea, if he couldn't win by his force and the animal speed, then maybe he could still impress by his strategy. The rock was not exactly in their path, but regardless, it would probably catch him the few seconds ahead he needed from Masamune. If he could overtake him if only for a few seconds then it would show him. That's why Yukimura rushed into the passage at the heart of the rock, wearing a triumphant smile.

Masamune was quick to note that he wasn't hearing the erratic breath of Yukimura chestnut behind him anymore. He looked around cautiously, looking over his shoulder . He was certain that Yukimura wouldn't insult him by hiding in his blind spot, especially because it was dangerous. The young Oiran was no longer behind him, he was certain of that now. Yukimura was out of his field of vision, leaving him no choice but to try to slow down to look if he just hadn't been too far away from him.

He saw the boulder on the right, had Yukimura bypassed the rock ? No, would have been doing nothing but to lengthen his way. Then suddenly he heard laughter before him .

"I did it! I overtook you Masamune-dono ! " he launched, proudly.

Masamune 's eye widened ... how did he ... ? Did he just came out of the heart of the rock ? Masamune smiled back, he had been fooled. Overconfident , he hadn't really paid much attention to the environment and continued to look right in front of him. Yukimura was skilled, that he had to concede again . If he hadn't slowed down , he wouldn't be currently seeing Yukimura ponytail in the wind, so elegantly mounted on his horse ... somehow that wasn't so bad.

However, Yukimura chestnut wasn't Masamune stallion and when he returned at full gallop, it was Yukimura turn to see Masamune back. With a pout he looked at him as a retook the first position with a smile. And something changed , Yukimura heard a distant laughter, Masamune back was no more dressed in blue but in red adorned by six golden coin, his hair were longer too, clearer, grayish even. Yukimura even swore he could feel a board chest behind him.

 _" Father ! Wait for us ! "_ sounded a disembodied voice in the distance.

"Yukimura ! " Masamune pulled the on his rein to curb Yukimura chestnut.

Dazed , the Oiran had the reflex to hold on to the animal mane when he almost collapsed, nearly falling over the neckline. What had just happened ? All he knew was that he chest was badly hurting, his heart was pounding and he had great difficulty breathing. Masamune soon forced him to dismount, and Yukimura knew that his legs wouldn't had held him up if Masamune hadn't been holding him.

" **You all right**? I thought you were going to faint suddenly. You almost fell of your horse. " Masamune was rubbing his back to help him catch his breath.

Yukimura was sweating , his eyes widened, he looked at Masamune trying to understand what had happened ... was it ... a memory? Clinging to the edge Masamune kimono, Yukimura took great gulp of air, when he felt that his legs could finally hold him standing up, he laid his head against Masamune chest .

"It's nothing Masamune-dono ... it's just that ..." he hesitated , but he had promised to be honest with the young samurai . " Since our meeting, something strange his happening in me," he looked up at Masamune , their eyes met, fire against lightning. " Masamune-dono made me feel things I didn't know about before. I think it was just too intense," he confessed with sincerity, not knowing really what other words he could use.

Masamune responded by holding his chin. "That's why you were weird yesterday and this morning ? " it was more a statement than a question ,Masamune eye became softer, the storm that seemed to rage constantly in that blue eye seemed to calm down. "If you knew how much it's the same for me. I always want to kiss you so much, **you see.** " He said leaning toward Yukimura.

Their lips so close to one another, Yukimura had nothing to add other than the complying to Masamune wish . There wasn't any better moment for them other when their lips were joined, when he fully responded to the offered kiss, and when Masamune bit his lip to take him further he opened his mouth almost instantly. Resigned not to let his partner take over as he gained in experience, their tongues battled then like two warriors thirsty for new battles and all the rest wasn't even existing anymore. Yukimura knew that if they didn't stop now, he couldn't prevent Masamune to prompt further, but his mind didn't wanted him to, he didn't wanted him to stop now .

" Ouch! " Yukimura yelped , brutally separated from Masamune .

His salvation arose from his chestnut who just pulled at his ponytail, he couldn't let the two humans devour themselves in plain sight, they weren't the only ones with needs. The horse breathed heavily through his nostrils , snorting slightly to show his disagreement while both men burst out laughing.

"I think they are thirsty , they were pushed at there limit after all. " Masamune stated, stroking his stallion flank.

By mutual agreement , they led their horses to the nearby river . There the water was clear and shallow flowing gently along with the current, Yukimura couldn't see any fish in it, just the reflection of a willow which disturbed when the animals entered the water to cool off and drink.

"It was wonderful , Masamune-dono . " Yukimura whispered , his hand brushing Masamune's.

The samurai answered by intertwining fingers his with Yukimura's . " The kiss or the trip? " he asked slightly pretentious.

"Everything . " Yukimura answered, putting his head on Masamune shoulder . He closed his eyes enjoying the moment ... when his stomach growled loudly. Blushing with shame, he walked away from Masamune , his gaze shifty . "Hmm ..." he began , but found nothing more intelligent to say.

Masamune at first looked at him with incredulity before displaying his trademark grin when he whistled to call the horses back openly restraining himself not to laugh at Yukimura cute attitude... if only he could discover more about him every day, " I think it's well past lunchtime. But the ride is not over , **not yet**. " he hoped on his horse, taking care to wait for Yukimura and not to get carried away this time.

The odd couple continued on his way along the river further upstream where after a long node in the river, the waters became deeper and the two banks which previously had only a few meters between them were now separated by several kilometers. Yukimura could see the mountains and the dense forest on the other side , however what he saw before him was small boats littering the sandy shore . There were men who were preparing the boats, cleaning them. What was his astonishment when they saluted them at their passage.

They passed through a wooden gate and when they finally dismounted, Yukimura was blown by a totally different atmosphere. Women and men were busy in front of their wooden houses , some were waving sort of nets while others were hanging small fish to wooden fences to dry. Children were playing in the street, running and laughing freely without worrying about the rest of the world . None were richly dressed yet Yukimura could say they were much happier than any he had seen in the city even if he couldn't say why. Of course, the colors were duller but in return everything was truer, more natural, people here didn't needed to hide behind false pretenses . But that wasn't what surprised him the most. Each family he had met seemed to be accompanied by large birds with black plumage with a long neck ending in a fine yellow beak . Yukimura didn't wanted to look stupid by asking questions to Masamune but his interrogation should actually shown on his face because the dragon ended his suffering.

"We are in a village were they use Ukai to fish, it's with the help of these cormorants they catch their fish. " he said as he lead Yukimura through the village .

Yukimura seemed stunned , he couldn't believe either his eyes nor his ears. These people were really fishing with the birds help? It was true that he had seen a few cages in front of houses, and there was this woman who gave a small fish to a bird smiling all the while at it, while next to her a child was rubbing the belly of another one who seemed to enjoy it's treatment, he had seen nothing to restrain the bird, to prevent them to fly away . He didn't think it possible, the birds were wild animals, and somewhere he felt like them, he was kept prisoner and forced to work but at the same time it was so different. He couldn't escape , they could but the didn't wanted to. Was it because they were happy like that?

"I 'd really like to see how they do it." he said before preventing himself .

Masamune seemed pleased with what he had inspired in Yukimura , "You could if you waited after sunset, they go fishing in the fall of the night when the fish come close to the surface to feed. " He knew it would sting the the other man curiosity, he hoped to keep him longer for himself for once.

Yukimura shook his head dejectedly. " No, it's impossible Masamune-dono . I've duty to attend at night. People are counting on me. " he had hesitated for a second before answering , he knew that Mitsunari wouldn't be his client tonight and staying with Masamune was the thing he would have wanted the most in the world.

Masamune shrugged, at least he had tried , it doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy the rest of the day he had planned with Yukimura . He tied the horse to a fence next to a stall. Yukimura followed him as he sat on a wooden bench shaded by a large red parasol. Yukimura 's face lit up when he finally saw the front of the shop , with written in large letters that it proposed and finally a young girl dressed in yellow came out to greet them. His gaze turned to Masamune who seemed pleased too. The young dragon ordered tea for him and Yukimura and when he asked if he wanted to eat something he literally jumped when the other launched :

" Dango!"

And thus Masamune discovered despite himself that his companion had a penchant for sweets and which one were his favorites.

They exchanged a few words during their snack. Yukimura too busy enjoying his first dango prepared in a remote village shop while Masamune was plunged in deep thought . His tea seemed something fascinating at this moment. He had wanted to talk with Yukimura about the events of the day prior. He had to talk to him, but everything was so peaceful that he felt great remorse because he knew that the conversation would ruin the moment, still it was burning his lips.

Finally, he sighed, placed some coins on the bench and stood up without turning back to see if Yukimura followed. Pausing while his last stick of dango was an inch away to his mouth, Yukimura watched as the other man stood up.

" Masamune-dono ? " he tried.

When he got no answer, he put his stick back on the plate and rose in turn starting to trot to catch up the dragon. "Something wrong? " he asked, his concern growing as the other remained silent .

So before his silence, Yukimura had no other choice but to follow him until he stopped in front of a wheat field tanned by the sun. " That's why I'm fighting. **They need it**. " Masamune said as he entered the yellow sea of crops.

Yukimura could only watch as Masamune sank between golden wheat, the strands covering to his waist. He stroked the almost ready to harvest wheat with flat of his hand.

"Masamune-dono ? " Yukimura called hesitantly , not really wanting to break this moment were Masamune seemed to come from another world , bathed by the sun and caressed by the gentle winds. He found relief when Masamune turned to face him, a serene smile painted on his lips.

" Yukimura ? " he called in turn.

Yukimura at first opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly Masamune plunged into the wheat strands and the young Oiran couldn't said anything but a sort of muffled yelp seeing the other disappearing . " Masamune! " he exclaimed , throwing himself worriedly into the crop field.

Masamune was determined to make Yukimura par for his little trick from earlier when they were racing, and this wheat field had just given him the right opportunity. Crouching between the higher strands, Masamune knew that Yukimura couldn't see him approaching, then he only needed to sneak behind him and pounce ! Masamune jumped out from the wheat field forgetting that Yukimura alway had frighteningly good reflexes, Masamune barely had time to grab Yukimura waist and lift him before he punch him on the face. He twirled him in the air while letting his laughter explode. Yukimura, once the initial shock passed let himself go as well. They really looked like two idiots laughing out loud and falling to the ground, crushing the wheat strand in their wake. But was that important ?

Yukimura was still giggling when Masamune put a hand on his cheek , tracing his jaw with his thumb. "You're stealing my heart Sanada Yukimura . " Masamune stated carried by the momentum.

His own heart , Yukimura thought it was about to jump out of his chest. He had always known that somewhere Masamune shared his feelings but it was another thing to hear him say it aloud. His eyes began to painfully sting again . He sat down to breathe better . Masamune didn't take this as an offense, preferring to follow Yukimura, he straightened too. " That's why I want to share my dream with you." he said.

"Your dream? " once more Masamune had attracted Yukimura attention.

Masamune nodded, having the peaceful look he had when entering the wheat field. " All that, all these people , those who aren't living stuffed behind high stone wall , they have nothing but themselves, nothing to defend their loved one. While those who live behind walls are strong , armed , are housing wealthy Lords ... but where do their wealth come from,as they have neither fish nor river nor cormorant, do you know it? " Yukimura listened attentively, understanding just the difference between the two worlds that Masamune was trying to explain him. He shook his head negatively. " They simply took it from the weaker. They never knew when they suffer an attack , or when their families will be slaughtered and their village plundered , they just know that it'll happen. Still they'll lose their smiles forever when that time comes. " Masamune finished. He again lowered himself on the ground using his crossed arm as a cushion arms to support his head , looking at the sky, his gaze following a lonely cloud.

Yukimura knew it was going the way, but it just that he had never really though of it. But it was like that ... that was how war was... and the wars happened one after one another, it wouldn't stop. "It's to make me understand that you brought me here ? "

" In a way, yes, I want to show you so much more. And also because it's a beautiful place. **Don't you think**? "

Yukimura didn't answer, considering Masamune words. "You're fighting for them, right, the weak I mean? " Somehow it seemed so much like Masamune when Yukimura thought about it, but still he knew so little about this man in the end.

"I vowed to create a world where everyone can live smiling and for that goal I need to reach the top, **you see** ? " He said that as he reached his hand to the sky his open palm before closing it sharply in a strong grabbing motion.

Yukimura smiled sadly, it was a nice dream, but a dangerous one, he played with a strand of wheat running the seeds still in their shell between his fingers. "I's a beautiful dream , Masamune-dono . " he really thought so.

" Kojuuro didn't lie to you, I 'm leaving on campaign tomorrow morning. " Masamune went on , now that he had started he must go to the end. Yukimura turned once more towards him , scrutinizing the slightest change the mercury color of his eye. " I don't know when I'll come back . " Masamune finished.

The young Oiran didn't even open his mouth, he preferred to lay himself on Masamune , clutching Masamune kimono as he buried his nose in his neck and breathed, trying to print in his memory that smell he was so afraid to forgot. " But will you return one day, or will you forgot my existence? " Yukimura blurted out despite himself.

He felt Masamune tense under him. " **Which fool**? Who put that idea in your head? " Masamune ran a hand through Yukimura hair forcing him to rose his head . "And when I just told you that I fell in love with you ? "

Yukimura clutched Masamune kimono harder. " But what does that mean in this case ? Why do you abandon me ? Why won't you take me with you ? Why you- " he exploded before even realizing it and Masamune had to shut him with a kiss.

The samurai , once the contact broken put his forehead against Yukimura's who had difficulty holding back more tears... yet he believed to have shred them all yesterday "We both know that isn't what you truly want . **Right**? "

And that was all it took for Yukimura realize how true it was ... from the beginning he was just afraid that Masamune was the right one, that their love would lead them to commit stupidities, that he would be the one to free him and that was had scarred him, made him anxious, because this was not how he wanted to live ... not like a common prostitute one bought for showing off, no, Yukimura should join Masamune by his own strength ... He simply doesn't wanted Masamune to look at him like nothing else but an equal ... then was it still necessary to tell him who he really was ... or was it better if Masamune never knew about him selling himself?

"Be certain..." Yukimura began , feeling the sobs shaking his body while his eyes shed no more tears . " That I would do anything to come to you. " it was better that way. No, he shouldn't give up on Masamune love and make them both suffer, he no longer had the right , it wasn't just him alone anymore... he just had to do everything to be worthy of such a man.

"I know you can do it. " Masamune answered before joining their lips one last time. "Because you're the one I chose. And I hope you can tell me your dream, **let's make it an oath**. "

Yukimura replied by passing all his feelings through their kiss. And he knew with certainty that at this moment that Masamune would always be part of his life, never disappearing and leaving him behind.

They came back in town before the night as promised, and although Masamune always regretted not being able to spend the whole night with Yukimura , he didn't let it show . This will probably be the reward for his victorious return he though to himself. Yukimura finally regretted not being able to tell the whole truth to Masamune , but it was better that way even though he knew he'll always regret it. He also felt even more stupid for his thoughtless words when Masamune promised to regularly send letters to inform Yukimura of is progress. He felt stupid because he hadn't thought of sending letters before, letters were indeed one of the only things that were left free to the Oirans of his rank.

They had parted with many promises and unspoken words close to where it all began in an empty and still sleeping red district, just beginning to prepare for the agitation that was coming. Masamune had returned to war and battles, his heart heavy with feelings while Yukimura had left to his own war and battles to come where he had his own fight to survive, but his heart was light, lifted by Masamune dragon wings.

Stopping in front of the brothel his home since his first destined meeting, he stopped to look at the sky as it was taking it orange and pinkish colors.

"Sasuke was right ... I also feel like the wheel of fate is about to turn soon. " he whispered.

" It's him! That the one who attacked me, he broke my arm ! " Shoot a voice that Yukimura had hoped never to hear again in his life.

He simply wasn't expecting the wheels to turn so quickly.

TBC

Well, this one his done. I hope to see you soon for the next and apparently last chapter, hoping that you'll stilllove this fic, in any case it continues to be one of my favorite to write, even if I cann't write it as fast as I would like to. Kisses to everyone who bookmarked, left kudos, and commented.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing :main DateSana also some MitsuYuki, IeMitsu and maybe KojuSasu**

**Still looking for a beta, I try my best but it can't be perfect as English isn't my first language so please bear with me and enjoy the story**

**Oiran**

**Chapter 5**

Anger , rage, fury. There were no words strong enough to describe what Yukimura currently felt. His fists were clenching on his knees while his blood boiled in him. In other circumstances, he could had enjoyed the evening air in the brothel Japanese garden and the calm that reigned there disturbed only by the sound of the pond and leaves rustling in the wind, but never by the sounds similar to a beehive activity that came from the street on the other side of the building. That evening, Yukimura could only hear the incessant and incoherent mutterings of his mind. It was all was his fault, he could only blame himself. How did this man to find him ? Why ... ? Why ... ? And so many other questions were running in his mind. Yukimura could only sit on a bench, waiting for his sentence to be decided by men who knew nothing of the situation, who weren't even there to defend this girl... and it was driving him crazy.

"It's not your fault Yuki."

He jumped when the old landlady voice abruptly pulled him out of his gloomy thoughts. Sasuke who stood silently behind her came to sat next to Yukimura, offering a sympathetic look when the grandmother unclenched Yukimura fists to take his hands in hers. Slowly, gently, she stroked his palms with her thumbs in a shooting and reassuring gesture.

Yukimura sighed, finally releasing his constricted chest. "I would've preferred it if the tea house wasn't involved in this." +he confessed sincerely. It was true, how could he had known that the leader of the gang he fought was friend with a member of the Lord family.

A gentle smile, as she often gave, spread on the woman's face, wrinkling the corners of her eyes. That was Yukimura, thinking of others wellbeing before his own. "Everyone in the neighborhood knows what you did for the tailor little girl, we don't have the right to be angry about it. On the contrary, my darling will make every effort to try reduce your sentence ... he doesn't look like it, 'cause he his damn stubborn, but he likes you. "

The Oiran frowned, trying not to comment on the fact that it was mostly the money he earned that the old man liked. Yukimura bowed his head, not knowing what else to say. The owner wife words were raising his spirit a little, but still...

"It's normal to be scared, but don't be, no one would whip a Taiyuu back. " she added.

Still painful memories of whip strike on his back made Yukimura flinch and he saw Sasuke do the same beside him. This was the punishment most often applied to any fault here, the punishment that the Lord put in the law, the number of strokes corresponding to the height of the fault, and the gods knew that Yukimura attitude back then often attracted punishments like this on him, the worst was during his last escape attempt. Ten whip lashes and Yukimura had been unable to work for a whole week, bruised by the leather. It was precisely for this reason that Taiyuu were never whipped, no one wanted to deter a gold mine, even if Yukimura was sure he still had some visible scars.

"I'm not really scared," Yukimura said, "It's just ... I can't believe that such a person can go escape his own punishment this easily, it was he who assaulted this girl and yet he didn't receive any blame? I should had broke his leg too." Yukimura would have tightened his fists again if the old woman had released his hands, of course, it was Masamune who broke this man arm,but at this moment Yukimura would have just wished it had been himself who did it. The feeling of rough and used skin of the owner wife thumb against his skin which began to mark his training in spear handling was at this moment the last thing that prevented him from sinking into further anger.

"This is how it works in this world, those who have the power do what they want and others suffer the consequences. " there was a kind of bitterness in Sasuke voice that didn't escape Yukimura, it was as if the ex-ninja had the painful experience of what he asserted .

How much those words reminded him what Masamune had tried to make him understand in the afternoon ... Yukimura opened his mouth before realizing it. "One day this will change, " he had faith in Masamune. One day things will change, he was convinced of the matter.

The old woman chuckled. "I don't know if I would live long enough to see that."

His comment cooled Yukimura ardors who displayed a pout. He slowly removed his hands from the old woman own. It was true that such a change wouldn't happen overnight, but maybe gradually he too could bought his contribution and it was kind of what he had done by kicking those cowards ass, right?

Suddenly, something seemed to disturb the little woman and her smile disappeared replaced with a more serious expression. "Ah, but you wouldn't know that either..."she thought aloud.

Yukimura was a little alarmed, "I-Something I should know?" he asked.

The old lady shook her head ans Sasuke hid his face behind his hand... no, for him Yukimura didn't needed to know what he knew she would say. "For a while now the Lord had been trying to buy your contract back, you actually are the first male Taiyuu on which he has set his sights... no, but it has nothing to do with this situation." she finely added.

Why had she mentioned this detail if it had nothing to do with the current situation? It did nothing but sting Yukimura curiosity even more. "Grandma, you must tell me, I have a right to know if this is about me, right?"

Yukimura had a point, but the old woman didn't wanted to bother him while the young man had already enough to worry about, anyway she didn't had time to say anything because, seeing her hesitation, Sasuke intervened .

"The Lord is always trying to get his hands on what he though is rare anyway, you would just be another piece of his collection, but I doubt that the owner agrees to sell you like that, though. Otherwise he wouldn't have kept bearing you all this years. " Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to hide the fact that he wasn't even convinced of his statement.

For Sasuke relief, the old lady approved his saying with a nod of her head. "Actually, I'm just afraid he'll try taking advantage of the situation to invent a way to have you. But your servant his right because even the Lord can't go against laws, and also my husband swore he would keep you safe, there is nothing more important to him than keeping promises, except me of course. " she said with a semblance of pride in her voice.

Yukimura scowled, it was unfortunate indeed, it was something he had to keep in mind and he should remain vigilant if he intended to leave this district one day. Another point bothered him, though. It wasn't the first time he had heard about the promise that the tenant had made about him, only this time it wasn't from the mouth of the tenant himself that he heard about it. Always having sought to avoid dialog with the old man, Yukimura had never wanted to know more, but this time it was different.

" I never knew with who he could have done that promise. " who could have wished to see me safe during all this time, he thought as he spoke.

The old woman blinked, seeming surprised by Yukimura statement. "The man who sold you to us, Genkai, I think his name was. He is an old friend of my husband, it is common here for a poor parent to sell one of their children to save the rest of the family. He begged my husband that you were never sold to any other brothel. " she said as if it was normal.

Hearing that caused a strange contraction in Yukimura heart. It had been years since he hadn't heard that name aloud, the name of the man whose betrayal had changed Yukimura forever, the man responsible for all the things that had followed in his short life. The man whose saying his name aloud still still spoiled Yukimura tongue with resentment. So this man had cared for him until the end? Yukimura felt like laughing.

"He never was part of my family " Yukimura said weakly.

A confused silence fell between the three basked in the Japanese lanterns light. Sasuke had always known who Yukimura actually was since the very moment he first laid his eyes on him, the nobility in his gestures, his posture and his eyes, a ninja like him was familiar with those. But the old woman knew absolutely nothing about that fact, that was the least of her worries in normal times, Yukimura was just one of her precious children and she didn't liked to know that he could had been abducted from a loving family as his meaningful words were implying.

She was about to retort something when someone raised the curtain that separated the garden gate and the tea house lobby.

"You the redhead. " Sasuke didn't flinch when the tenant called him so rudely, he contented to get up from the bench. " Go and help him prepare," he said, nodding towards Yukimura with disdain. "You will be presented at auction tonight."he drawled, ending his sentence with a tired sigh.

" You cannot do that to him darling. "the owner wife said clinging to his arm.

"Don't worry, it's only for tonight . I'm can't do better, these guys and the guards accompanying them simply wanted a chance to be able to afford a Taiyuu once in their miserable lives since the beginning. You just have to pray that none of them wins the auction, my boy. "

Indeed, Yukimura would have preferred to be whipped rather than suffer the worst humiliation that existed for Oiran .

Oooooooooooo

Masamune was someone who, when he wasn't at war, knew how appreciate some calmness. The energy and enthusiasm that came from his assembled men in the dojo as they readied for battle the next day was tiring on his nerves, reminding him too much of what he left behind.

The apparent calm of the stable and the repetitive gestures he made while he carefully brushed his stallion relaxed him. The problem was that it gave him time to think too. That idiot Yukimura . His naivety was a secret for no one from the moment he opened his mouth, but why did he have to be so naive as to not notice how his words had been difficult for Masamune to hear? Of course, he had wanted to take him with him, of course he didn't wanted to leave him behind ... he had always sought a rival, someone he could call his equal, throughout his life, he should had known that it would undoubtedly brought this kind of feeling in him. It was far from being incompatible, just as Keiji told him, but the fact was he was also convinced that Yukimura would never reach his true potential level if he kept him under his wing.

That Yukimura understands and accepts that he made this choice had affected Masamune more than he would have believed. It wasn't as if Masamune had renounced to love Yukimura, but he could not help regretting the distance that would follow, and somehow it was also a good thing that Masamune never had the opportunity to have Yukimura in his bed, for he knew that missing him would be even more unbearable.

The horse gave a little whinny when Masamune made a too abrupt gesture. Brought back to reality, Masamune raised his eye on the animal. The Black Stallion stomped his foot and nodded toward the box in front of his. A smile took life on the samurai lips when he noticed that the horse in the other box was none other than the chestnut which had been loaned to Yukimura.

" **Cool, boy**. You also want to be with your new friend, huh?" he said.

"Masamune-sama." a voice sounded from the courtyard.

One could bet on Kojuuro to interrupt Masamune when he needed it. Masamune was really starting to mope. "Here Kojuuro, **come here**." he called.

Kojuuro entered the stable, the light of the only lighted lantern throwing strange shadows on his face as he frowned when he saw what Masamune was doing. " Dinner will be served soon, or would you prefer that I serve it to you in your private quarters ? " he asked, quickly understanding that Masamune needed some time alone.

"Hmm." Masamune replied.

In front of this evasive answer, Kojuuro frown strengthened. " Masamune-sama, would you please allow me to say something ? Punish me if it suits you after my comment, but I feel that you should be told about it. " he said bowing respectfully.

"As you wish, " actually Masamune wasn't really wanting some talking, but he recognized that he needed to hear his retainer and friend.

"At first we came hear to look for a more experience concubine if I dare to say... and I don't think the fact that you return empty-handed will have some affects on the troops morals ... but bringing back a man- "

Masamune couldn't bear to hear more, he threw the brush he had in his hand at Kojuuro. The object struck him on his chest without really being launched with strength but it had the effect of effectively silencing him. " Don't speak in my name Kojuuro, I never meant to bring Yukimura back to Oshuu , **never**! "He nearly screamed, thrilling the horses.

It just had crossed his mind at some point, that doesn't count. And why was it that Kojuuro come talk to him about exactly what was bothering him, fate was against him or what?

Kojuuro still had the audacity to speak again. "If you let me finish, I would have told you that it was perhaps not such a bad idea after all, especially if the man his strong. " and it had cost him to come to such a reflection, however, he sincerely believed that there was some good in this idea, granted that the man in question still concealed his past as Oiran as well as he had done until then.

Masamune was still struck by a hint of guilt for having hit Kojuuro without thinking first. "Tch " he was slightly affected that his friend would think Masamune could have had such ideas without asking his advice before, Kojuuro was his best advisor after all. " I have taken Yukimura will into consideration. "

That Yukimura would refuse Masamune outstretched hand to get him out of his prison, Kojuuro was willing to believe it when he thought back to their little conversation yesterday. Yukimura was someone really proud and there was no doubt that samurai blood flowed in his veins. Kojuuro made up his mind to do a search on the Sanada upon their return to Oshuu.

"Far from me to think of you as selfish. Still, could you tell me then about the matters bothering you ?" Kojuuro tried.

Masamune rolled his eye. If only Kojuuro had said that from the beginning now Masamune had no desire to talk, because the beginning of the conversation had made him tired of it. He now had another idea in mind and no one could dissuade him. He wanted to see him and he would see him now.

"I am convinced that Yukimura had something to say to me all day long, but something prevented him... and I'm going to make him talk now. " he said before quickly coming out of the stables. In fact it was mostly an excuse to see Yukimura one last time.

"Masamune-sama! At this hour, you may disturb him in his work. " Kojuuro tried. Impossible to predict how Masamune would react if he discovered the kind of 'work' Yukimura was doing.

"Nah, it's still early , I have a chance to see him before he starts. " insisted Masamune.

He was gone so fast that Kojuuro didn't even had time to formulate an idea to hold him back, not that he had quickly realized that any attempt would have been useless. Hoping with all his heart that Masamune wouldn't be able to find Yukimura, he rubbed his temples ... how was it likely that Masamune renounce without finding the other man first? He seemed Kojuuro would be up till late tonight...

Masamune black horse caught his attention by neighing heavily, nodding emphatically towards the box in front of his, exciting the chestnut horse that was there. It looks like the horse as the master hadn't finished causing him some troubles, maybe he should let there two share a box...? Wait, what was he thinking about? What was he doing? He had to catch Masamune before it was too late, now wasn't he time to let Masamune be disturbed by intrusive thoughts when they were going away to war tomorrow, and discovering the true nature of Yukimura work was one thing that would affect his master greatly. Kojuuro soon rushed in pursuit of his lord, still wondering what had taken him so long, even though he knew very well that he just suffered from his own intrusive thoughts, as a certain ninja hadn't left his mind since yesterday.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The door closed behind him and Yukimura looked up. When his eyes landed on the small room where he had been lead to, he couldn't repress a shudder when he remembered for how many years he had been locked up here every night with five or six others. For a moment he saw himself as a little boy again, prostrated in a corner, hoping not to be chosen. Now there was a curtain covering the window that faced the street, but he knew that there were large red wooden bars behind it. He already heard the muffled murmur of the curious voices who were gathering in front of the brothel. Men mainly, occasionally he could hear a higher woman laughing, it was probably fun for less ranked Oiran to see a Taiyuu humiliated in this way. Yukimura jaw clenched painfully.

"I watch over you Yukimura, " Sasuke whispered in his ear.

He almost startled because he had forgotten his friend presence and hearing his real name spoken like that made the corner of his lips twitch upward. Yukimura tried to reply but the other maid who accompanied him urged him to go sit in the center of the room. The young Oiran had no other choice than to let himself be guided to sit on a pile of silk cushion wearing the colors of the brothel. Kneeling was an ordeal because the ceremonial kimono he wore was heavy and dragging on the ground, Sasuke and the maid help was greatly welcomed.

The young woman adjusted Yukimura hair one last time, dropping two longer strands on either side of his shoulders while the rest of his hair was held on top of his head by the three traditional ornaments, a golden comb and two hairpin with some beaded ropes hanging from them. Yukimura had put on make up, even if he hated it. His face was covered with white rice powder to accentuate the red that painted Yukimura lips and eyes contours in an arcs, emphasizing the length of his already long eyelashes. Yukimura kimono was a real sight to see, it was the one that had been ordered from the tailor. This doesn't necessarily pleased Yukimura to wore it for the first time in such an occasion. The top kimono was a red peony color whose length exceeded well beyond Yukimura feet completely covering his arms, gold lotus adorned it. The flowers were closed at the top of the kimono and were opening as the kimono descended. His belt of yellow sand color was just as long and thick red clouds intertwined with cranes and trees made the design. Yukimura dressed as such was a beauty worthy of the nobility, but in fact, nobody could tell whether it truly came from his blood.

Yukimura heard the door close while Sasuke and the maid left and very soon the murmurs of the street subsided into an apprehensive silence. Yukimura held his breath when the curtain began to rise. The first thing he saw before him was these same men to whom he owed his presence in this cage, their leader before them was almost foaming at the mouth when Yukimura was unveiled. The young Oiran glared fiercely at him and then he saw them slightly cower as his murderous intentions were almost tangible.

Yukimura might look like a doll at the moment, he was a doll that could easily break their necks if he wanted to. The tenant, posted on a platform in front of the bars struck the wooden bars with a staff to remain him to stay put. Yukimura heard them giggling when he was forced to close his eyes. He had to bite his cheek to prevent himself to spit insults at them.

" We'll begin the auction with five gold coin. " Announced the tenant

A surprised murmur ran through the crowd, because even though it was still beyond many purse, still it was so cheap. One had to be blind not to see the quality of the Oiran which was presented to them. Nobody noticed the tenant scowl of disapproval for such a low price.

"Six coin! " began the leader of the gang.

"Ten coin! " a stranger replied .

Yukimura suppressed a smile when, with his half closed eyes, he saw the disappointed frown of the man with a fractured arm, he wasn't still going to believe it would be so easy to have Yukimura?

"Fifteen ! " the leader replied

The young Oiran sighed softly, how long was it going to take yet? Yukimura wanted to see the end of all this soon, he would take care of the auction winner, then he could go take a bath to get rid of the feeling of the man who still had to share his bed and soon he could resume his task to repay his debt as quickly as possible ... But Yukimura also had to find a place where he could practice his spear handling in his spare time. Distracted by his own thoughts, Yukimura lost the thread of the auction, he didn't really cared anyway.

"Fifty gold coin!" a voice suddenly cried above the crowd.

At this point Yukimura had no choice but to widen his eyes, this amount was still higher than what he asked for a normal appointment! And the voice that had spoken... he hoped to be wrong. The crowd dispersed to let which was obviously the winner of the auction pass. The curtain closed on him, yet Yukimura had time to meet the icy glare Masamune was launching at him.

Impossible for the young Oiran to understand immediately what had happened and all that it entailed. Not when his heart had stopped in his chest, forgetting to irrigate his brain. He still hadn't realized when Sasuke and the maid came to fetch him. He doesn't even understand the tenant smile when the old man told Yukimura he just earned him much more than needed to pay for the kernel that he had been imposed and that Yukimura had nothing to fear now.

Yes, but Yukimura knew he had to fear something. He began to recover from his chock when the maid and Sasuke accompanied him to a room that was not the one he usually used. It was a simple room with basic decorations and no other furniture than a large bed draped in white beddings, implying that tonight Yukimura had been bought for the minimum service ... it was also the room which were used for virgins first time, he couldn't forget that at all even if he had only seen it once when he was thirteen. Sasuke busied himself with the task to help Yukimura out of the tops parts of his kimono, leaving only the lighter milky white inner kimono to cover Yukimura body. The maid undid his hair, leaving them cascading freely down Yukimura back and began to remove his make-up.

"Sasuke!" Yukimura suddenly cried in panic, pushing the maid away.

His friend put his hand on Yukimura cheek picking up where he had interrupted the maid." Everything will be okay Yukimura, you've done this lots of times before. " his voice sounded wrong, Sasuke was dying to be able to help Yukimura someway, to kill the man who had dared to buy him like a common whore, but more than ever tonight they might be discovered if they did drug him like they usually did and Yukimura knew it.

"No it's not... Sasuke!Masamune-dono... he... Masamune-dono!" Yukimura still had great difficulties to be coherent, he spoke loudly and made wild gesture with his arms from how much he was frustrated to not be able to find the right words to express himself.

However, Sasuke knew him since many years, and it only took him a few seconds to understand what the youngest was trying to tell him. His eyes widened in realization. He opened his mouth also starting to panic slightly. Understand that somehow Yukimura sweet dream might suddenly find an ugly end tonight.

"Go out if you've finished. " came the tenant voice.

Sasuke hardly had time to say something, Yukimura brain froze again. Masamune was behind the owner still fixing the young Oiran with the same icy eye as before, his expression unreadable. Sasuke was driven out of the room without even having the chance to even encourage his friend. He quickly went into the hall, trying to at least warn the old tenant wife that the client which had bought Yukimura was potentially dangerous for him. He arrived just as a man he didn't wanted to see entered.

"Excuse me, I just see a young one-eyed man came here, I need to talk to him. "

The old lady behind the counter shook her head. "He's a client and he's with someone I cannot let you go talk to him."

Kojuuro face fell,it already was too late then... but maybe could he still prevent the worst. "Please. I absolutely must speak to him now. "

The old woman continued to be firm. " If you want to go up the floors you must be accompanied by an Oiran. "

Kojuuro seemed disturbed for a moment, then his gaze fixed on Sasuke who still believed himself well hidden in the shadow of the stairway. "I choose this one. "

Sasuke pointed himself with his finger, stepping out of the darkness, a surprised look on his face. "Me? I 'm not a Oiran, I am a servant. I can't... "

"Sasuke ? Don't you want to accompany mister here? " the old woman said who had lost nothing of the exchange between the two men.

The russet haired man first opened his mouth to protest but suddenly realized that this was the perfect opportunity to watch over Yukimura. "Very well. " he replied, looking away from Kojuuro's. His hand went instinctively to his lips when he remembered the moment were he had let himself be carried away... he thought would never see this man again, and yet...

"I'll reserve you the room right in front of the young lord own . " the landlady affirmed, and a wide smile full of innuendo distorted her features.

...  
Yukimura stood face to face with Masamune, paralyzed by what he saw the samurai lone eye.

"Go sit down. " the tenant ordered,suddenly returning him to reality.

Refraining not to tighten his hand over his heart, the young Oiran hastily sat down on the bed, lifting the curtain of transparent fine silk which hanged from the ceiling. Yukimura knelt in front of his interlocutor, head bowed down, looking at the padded feather bed, above all he wanted to avoid Masamune destructive gaze.

"He is for you all night long, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything =. " the tenant said, all smiles after shaking hands with Masamune to close the deal.

Silence fell heavily after the tenant left the room, leaving both young men alone in the dim light. A scent diffuser gave off a strong smell of jasmine and Yukimura couldn't tell if that was what made him want to trow up or the heaviness coming from Masamune. Yukimura was in pain, his mind refused to function properly and he knew he had to do something in the next few minutes, or he would collapse. He would never forgive himself if Masamune saw him like this, so much damage had already been done.

"Masamune-dono..." he began, in an almost inaudible voice.

He gasped when he looked up to find Masamune face only a few inches away from him. He didn't hear him move nor had felt him approaching. Yukimura body recoiled instinctively when his gaze met Masamune's. It was still this cold, hard and unreadable blue eye.

"Masamune-dono... I." Yukimura tried again.

"So, this is what you always do at night? " Masamune interrupted, it was more a statement than a question. His tone was as cold and monotonous as his eye.

Yukimura couldn't understand, he couldn't recognize Masamune, not even when he had showed him a hint of anger Yukimura had been so crushed. He swallowed. It still was Masamune, he shouldn't fear him... unless all that they shared had been a lie. This perspective plunged Yukimura in deep anguish, he couldn't keep his shoulder from shaking. "No!" he almost screamed before preventing himself.

"How many men have touched this skin? " Masamune continued, completely ignoring Yukimura, he slipped a freezing hand on Yukimura neck.

The youngest one shivered from discomfort at the contact or maybe from anticipation, Yukimura was unable to tell at this point.

"How many men kissed it. " Masamune replaced his fingers with his lips slowly and painfully brushing them from the skin behind Yukimura ear to the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Now Yukimura tremors shook his whole body, such sensation was unbearable. The warmth of Masamune breath against his sensitive skin, the whisper in his ear, as much his words could be painful for him... Yukimura had never imagined that coming from Masamune because he would never have allowed himself to, but the truth was Masamune was there, Yukimura knew he had to stop him , talk to him, tell him something, anything, but his mouth remained desperately close because Masamune caresses were too soft, they were what had always wanted but never dared to dream of having.

Suddenly Masamune pushed him on the bed, Yukimura back hit the feather mattress, expelling the air from his lungs. The brutality of the act had the effect of an electric shock, finally giving Yukimura force to repel the dragon that was leaning over him, running a hand on the chest he had just unclothed. Yukimura grabbed Masamune shoulders, trying to remove the mouth was which soon followed the wandering hand. He didn't want that, not like that ... he wanted to earn it, he wasn't worthy of it yet... he still wanted Masamune to call him his rival, whom he had chosen for his strength... he didn't wanted to be his whore... everything but that.

"Masamune-dono, stop... I wanted to tell you, I- Ah! "

Masamune had just bit a nipple that had crossed his path, pushing Yukimura hands away from his shoulders, he pinned Yukimura wrist above his head. " **Shut up**! " he barked in that language unknown of the Oiran.

Yet Yukimura understood and his mouth closed when Masamune slid a knee between his legs. The wandering hand that was not holding the youngest wrists continued his journey on the slightly tanned torso, still lower down, spreading the walls of tissues.

"You have been soiled by all those who have touched you like this. " Masamune continued.

This sentence was the last one of too many, more than all others combined, it hurt Yukimura, his jaw clenched as he had to make the effort not to cry even as a tear escaped, he felt it slipping to come falling on his collarbone. He had lost... it was too late, no one could stop the storm that was Date Masamune. He gasped when Masamune hand slipped between his legs. The dragon finally looking him in his eyes, "At least I know they have not touched this, it's my privilege, **right** ?"

Yukimura didn't had the time to respond because Masamune was already seizing his lips. Taking the Oiran lower lip between his, he sucked gently, almost lovingly, if Yukimura ever dared to venture to think of a such a thing. There was so much affection in Masamune gesture that Yukimura couldn't resist long before answering it. He noticed that Masamune had freed his hands when he found them clutching in Masamune hair. All in his gestures were made to join them, to attract each other. Their tongues were soon dancing languidly, Yukimura insatiable of the comfort it brought him. Everything else was forgotten at that time, he needed this contact, this heat. That that kiss let him breathless and with a fogged mind was a plus, because Yukimura would forget what he was undergoing, he wanted to forget about the real situation.

Masamune was right, these lips were his sanctuary for him. Yukimura found back the drive that pushed him to press his lips against Masamune's the first time and he let himself was carried away, forgetting all inhibition.

"But when I'm done with you, there will be nothing left other than me... me and me alone. I'll erase all of them, you'll not be able to ever think of someone else ... you'll never be able to enjoy it with someone else. **You're mine**. " Masamune continued between harsh breaths and light kiss. It was as if for each injury he inflicted, Masamune immediately tried to heal them. And as supporting his words, he began to suck the tender skin of the neck he had under his lips, slightly nibbling, he then looked up to see the result. " **Mine**. " he repeated, seeing his mark.

"Ahah..." Yukimura couldn't say something more intelligent. In the misty maze of what was left of his mind, he came to understand. Masamune wasn't blaming him. Yukimura didn't disgusted Masamune, the dragon was just incredibly possessive.

If this was not the moment Masamune had chosen to introduce a finger into his intimacy, he would surely had laughed, Yukimura nerves letting out their relief, his heart beating again, vibrating in his chest. " Masah ! "He cried out instead.

And it was only when Masamune began to lick his cheeks with great tenderness that Yukimura noticed he was crying openly now. Drying Yukimura tears, dragon teased. "No underwear, huh ? "he said, introducing another finger. "You are very tight for someone accustomed to sex."

Yukimura frowned, Masamune was still going on with his harsh words, "This is what I'm trying to Ahhh! " Masamune shut him up again, viciously tickling his most sensitive point.

"Hah, I told you to shut up, I only want to hear your screams of pleasure, **moan for me** Yukimura." he punctuated his sentence with a good placed movement of his fingers eventually making the youngest cry out. "There will be time to talk later. " he added, whispering in Yukimura ear just before nibbling at it.

It was true, Yukimura remembered . Masamune intended to spend all night with him, he wouldn't leave once he had done... and then he wouldn't just vulgarly fuck him, Masamune was about to make love to him.

"Masamune-dono..." Yukimura whispered looking for Masamune lips.

His kiss was his reply, bearing his accepting. Yukimura didn't know when Masamune had removed his clothes, but he knew the feeling of that soft skin and the scars that covered it under his fingers was all that mattered now, and the kisses Masamune covered him with. The caresses which were dangerously close to his crotch never really touching it. Those fingers that moved him, making him moan and sight more and more. Their sweaty bodies that slowly brushed against one another. How could he resist against that?

Yukimura realized that the fantasies he had never dared to have were far from reality. He who thought he knew about sex discovered a whole new world, it might be that the fact of being truly loved ?

He always wanted more, it was too hot , it felt too good, it was too nice to be supportable. Yukimura knew it was the same for Masamune when the one-eyed forgot to be as gentle as he had been until then when he penetrated Yukimura. Masamune became impatient, he sank into Yukimura in a brutal, almost bestial movement, and this time Yukimura cried out in pain. It hurt, but impossible to tell if the pain in his body was stronger than his the one in his heart.

Yukimura Masamune felt a shudder above him, trying somehow to remember not to pound into him right then. With his fogged up eye, Masamune met his gaze, making Yukimura shudder again. There was a hunger in his eyes, a fever of desire had dilated his pupil, making his eye almost black, reducing the blue color to an iridescent circle. It was mystifying to see this man which, ultimately Yukimura knew since only four days, like that. Yukimura had come from a first irritated impression, thinking Masamune arrogant and strange even to a foolish and unconditional love. At that moment it was as if Masamune was about to devour him whole and would have acquainted with this death with joy.

Yukimura eyes closed, unable to stand any longer his lover wild gaze. Acting quickly after that, Masamune moved, first with slow and short strokes until Yukimura adjusted to him. And the gods be praised, the little dragon wasn't small. But it was still too slow for Yukimura who whined plaintively, yet enjoying the restraint Masamune put on himself for his sake.

"More." he couldn't help but moan aloud.

" **Shit**."

It was all what Masamune needed to bury his nose in Yukimura neck, and with each new motion of his hips, he sank himself deeper, faster, harder, reducing Yukimura to incoherent words. Yukimura didn't know how many times he had moaned Masamune name, or how many times he had embarrassed himself by shouting his pleasure loudly.

"Masamune, ah... so good... mhm." was the phrase he had spoken with the most consistency.

He equally heard Masamune whispering obscenities to him, or encouragement words, sighing his own pleasure. Yukimura dug his nails into Masamune shoulders... no, it was to soon, he didn't wanted to come now... he wanted more. And his body was incredibly sincere, Masamune made him vibrate like never before, honoring his promise. Yukimura now knew what it felt to make love, to be fully alive under the beating heart of his beloved... the problem was that he didn't know if he could do without that now.

"Masamune !" he threw his head back with a muffled cry, try to convey his distress to his lover.

Yukimura hadn't expected that Masamune ceases movement and retires from within him, suddenly interrupting his ascent to heaven. However Yukimura had no time to protest Masamune because bought Yukimura legs over his shoulders, the youngest hips completely taken off the bed before Masamune abruptly plunged back in him, the new angle allowing him to go deeper, also providing extra strength to his thrust, using his weight.

"Ah-ah Ah Masa! This is Ah! Nhg I'm gonna..." Yukimura was about to melt.

"That the point Yukimura... come..." Masamune had his jaw clenched from exertion and his hair plastered to his forehead by his sweat... he too was close, Yukimura could feel him swell in him.

Masamune pace faltered slightly and the end of his sentence was lost, then Yukimura moved his hips to meet Masamune movements, earning some mild profanity and sweet nothing. Their pace quickened again, if you could still call it a rhythm, Masamune bit Yukimura ankle, leaving another claim on him there.

Yukimura finally found completion when Masamune licked the small wound. He sighed, or perhaps he shouted Masamune name, at that time he was unable to recognize anything. And Masamune lost himself too. Yukimura could only observe, in its post-orgasmic stupor, as Masamune fought not to show his pleasure too openly, he was breathing heavily, emitting sounds that Yukimura would never have thought coming out of Masamune mouth, incredibly sexy.

He heard his name out of this sinful mouth as if it was a precious secret. Then he felt Masamune throb inside of him, then he felt Masamune warmth filling him .

The last thing he was conscious of was when Masamune laid himself beside him and intended to ran a hand through Yukimura tangled hair. Was it okay to pass out now? Masamune smile was tender and compassionate in front of Yukimura eyelids, heavy from contentment.

"Rests now. "Masamune whispered .

His eyes closed in contentment when his head rested on Masamune shoulder finally it was Masamune 's shoulder on which it rested, he was finally in Masamune arms. He let out a last contented sight.

"... only you... Masamune..." he muttered before sinking into blissful darkness.

"…"

Kojuuro insisted to keep the door open, his eyes deviating from loking at Sasuke to go glaring at the closed door of the opposite room. Sasuke sat himself away from him, a low table between them, the former ninja was annoyed, but it annoyed him even more that Kojuuro showed no interest in him at all.

"I maybe not know how to dance, nor can hold interesting conversation like an Oiran, but still, I can serve something to drink at least. " he said sarcastically, trying to attract the other man attention.

"No thank you, it's fine." the samurai replied with politeness.

Sasuke frowned, he sighed in annoyance crossing his arms over his chest. He can't bear to be ignored like this anymore, he straightened up under Kojuuro surprised eyes, then he abruptly closed the sliding door.

"If you had no intention to do something about it, then why continuing to stare at that damn door!? " he said angrily.

The brown haired man sighed at that, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure I want to do something about it..." he admired.

"So let them settle their affairs alone. " Sasuke insisted, sitting right next to Kojuuro and venturing to put a hand on his thigh.

Far from being offended, Kojuuro just looked at the hand that had landed on him before frowning his eyebrows, his gaze returning to the closed door. "I just want to prevent Masamune to do something he might regret."

At these words, Sasuke rolled his eyes and cliqued his tongue. "Children grow up all too quickly. " he added with a slight affection in his voice, "Look, me too my role is to protect Yukimura and from what I know, your lord don't have my blade planted in his back yet, so if I can trust him, why wouldn't you too ?You will prematurely age if you keep making so much fuss about everything. Can't you live a little just for you, huh? Just a little bit. "

Kojuuro face hardened when he heard the hidden treat toward his lord, but the end of the sentence had at least the effect of making him think about it. "If only it was that simple. "he thought aloud.

Sasuke shrugged. " Think of something else. Well why not talk like last time, it was good." Sasuke pushed his luck even more and put his head on Kojuuro shoulder.

"You kissed me and you ran off like a rabbit." Kojuuro reproached, pushing Sasuke away this time.

The gesture didn't deter Sasuke because he now had all of Kojuuro attention. He shrugged before getting on all fours and planting his almost golden eyes on the other's. "I'm shy." he lied, his nose almost touching Kojuuro's.

These words helped to make Kojuuro lip twitch upward. "You don't lie very well for a Shinobi, just as you are stealthy in fact. " he teased .

Wounded in his ego, Sasuke rested his butt on the tatami mat with a pout. "Well, in my defense, it's not with Yukimura as master that I often have the occasion to do those sort of things, so I'm a little rusty. For your information when I left my village, I was the best there."

This time he really heard Kojuuro chuckle and he realized that once again fell into his trap. " If you say so."

And this time when Sasuke snuggled against him, Kojuuro let him without rejecting him, on the contrary, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke waist to hold him against his chest, resting his chin on top of the other head. Sasuke put his hands on his and let out a little contented sigh, this position was very comfortable.

"As soon as I saw him, I knew he had to be my lord, even though I was aware that I would probably get bored and I couldn't be a true ninja anymore. Somehow it was like giving up everything I was just for Yukimura... but it was worth it "Sasuke honestly confessed.

"I somewhat felt the same thing with Masamune-sama. "Kojuuro stated, his words sent vibrations to Sasuke back pressed against his chest and he felt him shudder in his arms.

"In the end we are very similar. Probably why I like you so much. " Sasuke resumed.

The former ninja felt a smile in his hair, then he could have sworn that Kojuuro had deposited a kiss on his head.

"I kind of like you too," this time Kojuuro took Sasuke hand that was resting on his and led him to his mouth before lightly pressing his lips on the back of it. "But there are more conventional ways to woo someone, you know. " he said with a smile in his voice.

Calmed but their light conversation, Sasuke leaned back against Kojuuro chest and pushed him to make him fall on his back, and lying like this on the mat, the samurai should have expected to find the young man laying on him. "As if I knew all that, I live in a damn brothel. " he replied in an amused tone.

He didn't wait for Kojuuro to react before capturing his lips, the operation distraction was a success, Sasuke now had the opportunity to reap the benefits ... and he had no intention of backing away. Their kiss grew in depth when Kojuuro grabbed his head to adjust him at will, and Sasuke couldn't suppress a small moan of pleasure when their tongues met for the first time. Sasuke didn't knew exactly when but at some point it was he who found himself back against the mat, and it was because of some unfortunate hip thrust that forced him let out a louder moan that he had to detach from Kojuuro mouth in order to breathe.

He didn't really have time to recover either because Kojuuro was quick to attack his neck, enthusiastically bitting the skin he found. The samurai was more eager than his stilted appearance presumed.

"Um, if you intend to really go through with it, I'd prefer doing it on the futon. " Sasuke whispered, laughing softly under the attentions of the man who would surely become his lover in the near future.

Kojuuro promptly took his advice into consideration and lifted Sasuke, trowing over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Hey, easy! " protested the russet haired, but the laughter in his voice betrayed his lack of seriousness.

He was unceremoniously thrown on the bed and Kojuuro was soon back at Sasuke. He watched the younger for a moment, tenderly stroking his face, eventually hesitating "Are you sure this is what you want... I can't offer you a real and stable relationship. "

Shaking his head, Sasuke brought his arms around Kojuuro neck, "I wanted it from the moment I met you, I'll be happy even with one night... so, " he took Kojuuro hand and brought it up to his crotch, "why not make me yours, Kojuuro ?"

The man above him sighed plunging his nose into his hair, inhaling Sasuke scent. "Kagetsuna."he muttered.

"What? " Sasuke asked as he hadn't heard it all because the haze of pleasure were already disturbing his judgment.

"My name, my name is Kagetsuna. " he repeated .

Sasuke laughed again when Kojuuro hand tickled his belly trying to remove his clothes. " So will you please give me the honor of making love to me, my beautiful samurai Katakura Kagetsuna?"

And for the first time, Sasuke saw a genuine smile without restraint on Kojuuro face.

Yukimura eyes slowly fluttered open, disturbed by the light that had been lit. His eyes fell on the bare back of the man sitting next to him in the bed. The back was marked by very recent and deep scratches ,and Yukimura felt somehow proud to have left his own claiming on Masamune.

Masamune muttered something incomprehensible, busy searching something hidden in his kimono, he stopped when he felt Yukimura eyes on him.

"Did I was asleep for a long time ?" the Oiran asked.

"A few minutes." the young lord answered .

Yukimura tried to sat up too to face Masamune who still has his back turned to him. " Masamune-dono..." he began before being interrupted by an all too present pain in his lower back.

Masamune did not give him time to recover and came to lay at his side, reassuring Yukimura who had taken his refusal to look at him as if it was indifference. Using one arm as a pillow, Masamune pulled Yukimura against him with the other. "I wanted to smoke , but I forgot my pipe." he stated dejectedly.

The young Oiran smiled at first at the expression of his frustrated lover before Yukimura's face fell. "I'm sorry Masamune-dono ... I wanted to tell you that I was Oiran so much, but in the end I was unable to succeed. You must think I'm a coward..." he stated, frowning.

It was with an expression of profound disbelief, unable to be certain if Yukimura was mocking him or not that Masamune at looked Yukimura. "Huh? I'm not completely blind Yukimura. **No, seriously**. I'm observant enough to see that you have samurai blood in you and I wouldn't have noticed you are an Oiran? " Masamune stated.

"But... you- "Yukimura tried .

"You're far to beautiful to be a mere employee here. " Yukimura felt slightly flattered by these words. "And then you fight with so much elegance that no can't see that you have been trained to dance."

"So you knew from the beginning? "

Masamune simply gave a slight nod, he took a lock of Yukimura hair in his hand and slipped it between his fingers before bringing it to his lips. "I knew it, I knew exactly what that meant, and yet when I saw all those men agglutinate around you... it drove me crazy. **Completely crazy**." Masamune ended his sentence with a chuckle as he if he too wasn't believing he could had lost himself like that.

"I never sleep with my clients. " Yukimura confessed, Masamune word touching his heart.

Masamune gave him another disbelieving look. "Well yes, in the past, but not anymore , you're the only one... since... you're the only one that made me love it anyway... " he finished in a whisper.

"How do you do that?" Masamune asked, curious. Although he had no reason to doubt Yukimura, it doesn't prevented him from wanting to know, through.

"Sasuke, well to be honest he is a ninja, he helped me to create a drug, we make my clients ingest it and then I just have to use my hand to make them believe they spent a wonderful evening having what they truly seek." It felt so good to be able to confess to someone, someone he could trust, "I just hope that there is no side effects, I always wondered if..."

Yukimura felt Masamune chest rise when he laughed. " **Serve them right**. I feel like I recognize you here. My sly and cunning Yukimura who cares for people who don't even deserve it."

The young Oiran smiled, finally finding the courage to land his hand on Masamune board chest. " Will you stay with me tonight? " he asked, looking for all the comfort that Masamune could offer him even if only for this one wonderful night.

"Hun." Masamune nodded, holding Yukimura against him. "I'll leave before dawn."

"I know." Yukimura sighed, slowly feeling drowsiness again now that he was more peaceful than ever, "You'll not forget to send me letters?" meaning, _you'll think about me_.

"As soon as possible, " Masamune said , kissing Yukimura on top of his head, meaning, _for ever minute not spend on the battlefield._ "So... everything has been said, we're **okay**? " Masamune finished, seeking to confirm that there was no lingering secret between him and Yukimura anymore, with their afternoon discussion and this one, he hoped everything had finally been said.

"Just one more thing." and to say that Yukimura rose to drop his upper body against Masamune torso, he fixed his hazel eyes in Masamune's autumn sky. "I love you with all my heart Date Masamune-dono, and I forbid you to doubt it. " Yukimura stated, a radiant smile blooming on his lips when he punctuates his sentence with a chaste kiss.

Masamune too couldn't help but smile, drawing Yukimura toward him to catch those teasing lips, the evening was still young... Yukimura couldn't honestly believe that Masamune had done with him.

"Ma-Masamune-dono!" Yukimura yelped, slightly outraged when he felt Masamune renewed excitement throbbing against his leg while a playful hand was already clutching one of his buttocks.

Masamune laugh was quickly muffled with another kiss.

Ooooooooooooooo

And then, time passed like grains of sand flowing through an hourglass, slowly but surely, Yukimura returned to his daily life, so to speak. For several weeks he had been confined in the tea house and couldn't even go out to help doing groceries or meager task. It wasn't very convenient to continue to train hiding in the garden or in the basement when it rained too much, it was only because of Sasuke help they hadn't been caught yet, the only problem was that Yukimura didn't really have the opportunity to test his progress, and it was becoming very troublesome for him.

What was more strange was that the tenant was like... more patient with him, he had even smiled at him once... it maybe was because an Oiran who could bring him fifty gold was worth a little more consideration. The owner wife through, remained as usual, and she often slipped him little cakes and pastries she made herself, claiming that nobody else wanted to taste them for her. In fact it was often after one of Yukimura clandestine training session that she would do so, and the recurrence this fact didn't appear to Yukimura.

He soon continued to take clients too. Regulars he began to be familiar with, but also new one that he had to select. The event of the auction that would have thrown a dishonor on him, considering the honor of Oiran, had in fact contributed to its popularity. Yukimura had became the rampant rumor in the neighborhood and all this because of the inconsiderate amount Masamune had spent for him in public. It wasn't always easy to accommodate all these people and not feel guilty about continuing with his method of drugging them... it helped tremendously for him to think that somehow Yukimura could only be the dragon's. And it helped to fill its debt even faster, so.

Mitsunari had quickly kept his promise and came back to see Yukimura, sometimes on the evening and sometimes at day time in fact. He loved to tell Yukimura what happened with Ieyasu, sometimes seeking advice. Yukimura had never seen anyone blush as fast as when he dared to show him a new roll describing sexual techniques that had just arrived from India, he remembered very well Mitsunari outraged yelp.

"Such a position is not even humanly possible! " He had said, as red as a tomato.

Yukimura liked these moments and he would have liked them to last. However, he was also allowed to see Mitsunari change. It had begun by less visits, he no longer spoke of Ieyasu but of war. His eyes had become hard and his words hard and dry, the war was gradually changing him and something seemed to have greatly affected Mitsunari, but he refused to talk about it. He returned thinner, paler, more tired than last time and when Yukimura made the slightest remark, he denied everything with fervor. Yukimura would have given so much to see him smile again, but he knew it was too late, Yukimura wasn't capable of miracle. Soon there remained only Mitsunari the proud general of Hideyoshi who said to Yukimura:

"Hideyoshi-sama despite these kind of place... I think I shouldn't come here anymore. " he had mumbled.

The only news that Yukimura had of him by now were in some letters sent to him by Ieyasu. He never knew what to respond to them, having trouble getting used to the idea is silver haired friend absence. Yukimura thought the had been used to being forgotten and left behind yet this time again he was deeply hurt. And soon even the Ieyasu letters became rare. There was however a letter Yukimura received flawlessly every two weeks, a letter he waited impatiently.

These letters were well written and poetic, reflecting the author passion. Sometimes there was only few words in them and Yukimura knew that wen writing the author was stressed, maybe even sometimes doubting his choices. As a mutual agreement between the two, these letters were never signed, when speaking to his correspondent addressed Yukimura he wrote Red, and when Yukimura replied and he wrote Dragon. In the letters the dragon and red were together and they let their true passion burst in these letters were they escaped from reality, in these letters they were always in a different place, there was no war, no responsibility, just two lovers.

The last letter Masamune sen to Yukimura was how so different. As usual the young Oiran had fled to his room to read, hugging the letter against the his heart after. The first words made his eyebrows frown trough, having the effect of a cold shower on him.

_Yuki,_

Your friend the ninja came to see Kojuuro, and I fear that my letters won't reach you anymore.  
You'll soon be on the battlefield before me, as I always wanted, I know it.  
I know you will not disappoint me, I can't wait for you to tell me about your dream.

_Masamune._

Yukimura found himself unable to understand these few words. He couldn't understand what had so abruptly changed. What did Masamune wanted to say? The only thing that he drew and still sounded and again in his mind was that Masamune seemed to want to stop exchanging letters. But why? Was he inflicting him a new trial? If that were the case, Yukimura found it cruel. The young Oiran read the letter a second time, then a third, attempting to properly absorb all the words and their meanings, seeking a hidden meaning in them. His tightened heart wouldn't seem to want to calm down either... the letter also included a promise to meet again, that was their promise, right? But how...?

The first words of the letter eventually came back to him, ' your friend the ninja' he wrote, why Masamune was speaking of a ninja? Was it Sasuke ? It was no use moping if Masamune was truly referring to Sasuke in his letter then the russet haired held the answer Yukimura was looking for and he knew exactly where to find him.

Keeping the letter in his hand, Yukimura ran down the stairs four at a time and rushed into the garden. At this time of the day, there was only one place were Sasuke could be, as always he was feeding the koi carp in the owner favorite basin.

The former ninja did not need to raise his head to see who approached him with such a bubbly aura. "Hello Yuki. You want to give me a hand? " he asked, it was not uncommon for Yukimura to help him in his morning chores when he was bored, though he said it out of politeness, because the palpable tension that emanated from the young Oiran meant it was something else.

"What does that mean? " Yukimura wasted no time and he put the letter under Sasuke nose.

"Well, I think it's quite readable as it was. " he joked , still taking the missive held to him.

The glare that Yukimura threw him killed all want to take the situation lightly. He quickly reads the short letter and scratched the bridge of his nose. "Uh, well, it means that now you know that I saw Kojuuro again... and the rest I'm not certain, but if it refers to the conversation I had with Masamune retainer... you'll understand soon enough."

"Sasuke ! " Yukimura complained . " Why didn't you tell me that you were seeing Kojuuro? " he asked after a pause .

The former ninja merely shrugged. " I haven't really had the opportunity to tell you."

And it was true, Yukimura realized that despite all the time they spent together they hardly had time for more personal conversations, it saddened Yukimura somehow and he himself promised to pay more attention to his friend. Still, he needed to understand the rest of the letter,Sasuke answer wasn't satisfactory and Yukimura wanted to make him talk about everything he knew. Yukimura knew that his friend was up to something and he didn't like it. The young Oiran was about to open his mouth when the owner voice interrupted him.

"Sanada Yukimura!" the old man called.

A shiver ran into Yukimura spine, never even when he had bought him, the old man called him by his true name. Panicked, he looked at Sasuke, and seeing him displaying a a sweet smile wasn't really reassuring him so far, he slowly turned to signify that he had heard the call.

"Someone came for you." the smile he heard in the owner voicer confused him even more.

Rubbing his arm to give himself courage, Yukimura came back to the garden entrance to accommodate the person who came to see him so early, even Mitsunari had never came before noon...

The owner was at the door, a big smile on his face as suggested by his voice, he was rubbing his hands. Beside him there was not one man but two actually. The first one was young, probably not much older than Sasuke, his face was pretty plain but he wasn't ugly either, he had a keen eye too. His black hair were held in a short ponytail at the back of his head, he wore brown clothes and some of them in more red tones, which astonished Yukimura was the armor he wore and the sword at his side... it was not really a proper attire to attend brothels. At least his smile was something reassuring, soothing even.

That was without considering the other man. He was much older, so much he could had been the father of the first. Only there was not any common trait between them. Were the first one was plain or the second was amazing. He was tall and board and exceeded Yukimura by at least one head. He was also massive, shaped like a bear, Yukimura thought. His large biceps were crossed over his chest and hi thighs were probably as thick as small tree trunk. And a small mustache adorned his face ending in an elaborate beard where his hair, if he had any, were hidden under a long red headdress mane adorned with two black bull horn. This already unique look was complemented by a kind of tiger skin that covered his body as a kind of armor, though, he wore red pieces of armor on his arms, legs and waist. Many emblems affixed to his outfit showed that he was a samurai... and somehow he Yukimura earned admiration instantly.

Cutting Yukimura gapping admiration and probably removing the stupid look he had to face, the younger of the two bowed before speaking.

"I'm Oyamada Nobushige, son of Oyamada Nobunari and vassal of the lord Takeda Shingen who honor us with his presence with me today. I'm happy to be finally able to repair my father errors . " affirmed the youngest, very solemnly.

Yukimura's eyes went from one to the other, focusing on the older man accompanying Oyamada... so he is Takeda Shingen? The name vaguely sounded familiar, but it was vague and distant, this name sounded noble and somehow it was according the man stature. Everything about him commanded respect. Still, Yukimura understood nothing of what was happening, not even when Sasuke joined them.

Before Yukimura silence and the confused look that he couldn't hide, Nobushige sighed, casting a glance at Shingen, he waited until he saw him to continue. "I came to repair my father error. " he repeated . "The coincidence his that my lord had been looking for you for year, by a twist of fate the last will of my father was that I take under my command the boy he had once sold... I was far from imagining that it was the heir of the Sanada that the Takeda clan searched in vain. "he said apologetically.

"I-I don't understand ... the man who sold me? But his name was Genkai and-" Yukimura began, his voice trailed. Genkai, how fate was cruel... he had not heard that name in years and now when he believed all that behind him, the name kept sounding again and again in his hears.

Oyamada nodded again. "That was my father nickname... I was very sick at the time, lord Shingen took him as a retainer soon after and I followed his steps. It's really a shame he never talked about this before... and when he told me that it was the biggest regret of his life... I came to fill his debt and free you Sanada Yukimura."

"You're free to go now, Yukimura." the old tenant went on, not seemingly worried to lose a good source of income, on the contrary, he somehow seemed relived.

Yukimura eyes widened in surprise, and he stepped back. It was so sudden. "I-, no...but..." He couldn't have been more confused, his brain not wanting to admit the situation, he wasn't prepared for it in any way. Yukimura had never imagined regaining his freedom in such way,but ultimately what held him back now? The first thing was that he could never again curse Genkai after what he had heard, so he was... dead... the second thing was that he still wondered what it had anything to do with Lord Takeda, the third was what would happen to him now.

Yukimura finally realize that he had been staring at Shingen for a long time now when the man gave him a smile.

"You have your father 's eyes, but your mother facial features . " he said in a strong but gentle voice.

Yukimura thought his heart had stopped beating, his breath caught in his throat. These words came to remind him why he knew that name. Takeda Shingen, how could he forget the man who had brought his family to ruin... the man who had left him behind... Yukimura took another step back, grabbing Sasuke sleeve to reassure himself, he looked fiercely at the man.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, even though deep down he knew the answer.

"I was hoping you would follow the footsteps of your noble father and would join my ranks, there's still a place there for you and it yours by right. " Shingen stated.

Although he expected these words Yukimura hadn't expected for that all the anger he had accumulated without ever having any mean to redirect it was now used to stand against this man. "I'm not my father, I was raised in a brothel! Why should I follow you? I don't want to die for you, I don't even know what's your worth ! " Yukimura cried before realizing .

Yukimura heard Sasuke hiss beside him. Yukimura mind was too preoccupied to realize that he probably angered a highly respected and respectable nobleman, and declining such a proposal like that was very presumptuous for a mere Oiran. A punch like a hammer came to him hit this jaw and he sent him flying to land in the pond several feet away.

"I hope you're not like your father! I had enough of seeing my precious friend and retainer die! Then fight, becomes strong and come with me to lead this country! "he bellowed, shaking the small garden.

Oyamada shook his head and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. When he learned that Takeda Shingen was looking for the Sanada heir, Sasuke had used what remained of his network to arrange this meeting to happen, it should had been a surprise for the young Oiran greatly approved Kojuuro and Masamune...for not even a second he could had imagine that Yukimura was stubborn to this extent

When Yukimura out of the pound, coughing and dripping, he had that sparkle in his eyes. This blow didn't hurt him, on the contrary, it had lit a fire in him, hotter and brighter than ever, a fire of hope a fire of motivations. Shingen was strong, Shingen breathed wisdom and Yukimura knew he had so much to teach. him Watch this man had struck him Yukimura saw, following this man, be coveted under his huge shadow. Yukimura knew he would go far under his reign ... maybe this country too... it was basically that spoke to Yukimura very nature... it had fully awakened his samurai blood. That was his real goal, that was what he had always aspired. Yukimura had the soul of a young tiger and this man was the tiger who would raise him to grand things. It was as tings should had been this way from the beginning...

"Oyakata-sama! "he screamed, rushing back to Shingen.

Shingen raised his fist with a smile ready to strike again if Yukimura was asking for more until the fact that Shingen wouldn't leave without him would enters his tick skull. Instead the young man knelt in front of him, gravel penetrating his knees .

"My apologies my lord. My honor will be at your side! Please make me your student! "He cried enthusiastically.

Oyamada chuckled in his hand, and Shingen lowered his fist emitting a grunt of approval,then the man engaged in a lively conversation with the soon to be samurai and the old tenant, so much still remained to be done. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, he had done his duty, he had finally found a way for Yukimura to leave this hell, this time he had made him so that Yukimura wouldn't have any doubt left. And well, the russet haired had a small bonus has he could already see his wage increase, maybe now that he served a real samurai, he would find his way back to being a true ninja, to say the truth, he had missed that. His dream had always been to see Yukimura flourish and be what he really should be.

Sasuke put his hand on Yukimura shoulder whose fists were balled in front of him, tight with emotion and his eyes sparkled like never before. "I count on you to be the best, as always Yuki." he called him one last time, reminiscence for Yukimura to realizes what he left behind. The young samurai smiled. Yes it was the way things should be .

When he wore his armor for the first time, it seemed far too heavy to Yukimura, yet it was light, bearing Takeda red color and ironically the color that had always been his. It consisted of a scarlet leather jacket opened at his chest because he had chosen to exhibit his bare torso to show that no one could strike him. He clenched his fists, making the black and red leather gloves creak while the wind was waving his long red headband that held his hair away from his forehead. A metal belt covered his mid section and loose white pants decorated with flame pattern on the feet completed his outfit. He was dressed as such he was about to follow his lord on the battlefield... now he could understand why his father and his brother had been blindly following such a man.

"Hey, " Sasuke called out. The ninja was also unrecognizable, his uniform bore the colors of the forest, he had a shin and forehead gear that keep his hair from falling in his eyes. Sasuke handed Yukimura piece of paper. "Maybe you can understand what he meant now." he stated.

It was Masamune last letter... and now he understood that these words meant all the love Masamune was feeling toward him. A loving smile appeared on Yukimura lips, it was still a bit sad smile because it showed how much Yukimura missed Masamune too... Masamune had always believed in him, he always knew Yukimura could dance on the battlefield and that it was his rightful place... soon they would stand again face to face. They'll soon find each others... he would tell Masamune his dreams and their blade would say the rest for them, boring their unshakable bond... because it was like that things should be. Masamune had known first how to awoke the slumbering tiger in him, he would always be indebted to him. He was a worthy samurai now, yet his past shouldn't be put behind him, Yukimura would make it a weapon for his ideals.

Yukimura swore to honor the Dokuganryu too. Because Yukimura knew Masamune will be forever the only lord reigning on his heart .

End.

So this is the end of this story, well for now because there is an epilogue chapter left, maybe I'll had the full IeMistu and KojuSasu scene if you want me too. Anyway, thanks for all your support, kudos and bokkmarks.

Soon the book two of Dragon Tales will start too, I hope you all will be gladly reading it to. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing :main DateSana also some MitsuYuki, IeMitsu**

**No beta for this chapter, but if someone seriously want to help my pm is open**

**Sengoku Basara is not mine !**

**Oiran**

**Epilogue**

When he had been summoned by Takeda Shingen this morning, even though he just gotten out of bed to perform his morning exercise session, Sanada Yukimura hadn't felt the usual excitement that this simple idea should had settled in him and that he had never failed since the man had taken him under his wing.

Now that he was sitting before him on a pedestal wearing all his fighting gear, Yukimura kneeling in humble posture on the tatami mat, and that the silence build since he had entered the room went on, the young man was sure of one thing, because he was certain that he had greatly disappointed his lord.

The young long haired had been so excited to be able to assist Shingen in the annual battles who opposed his lord to Uesugi Kenshin. How much he had been proud and honored when his lord had shown how much he trusted and believed in him choosing such an important battle in his eyes to be the first one for Yukimura. Since his youngest age, the best was expected from Yukimura, then he always had done what was expected of him, he had always done his best to be the best and to continually improve. It was to avoid punishment at first, then it became an escape, a way to hope to be free, even though when he had reached the highest rank of Oiran he had continued to do his best. So he knew that his eagerness, his haste to be on the battlefield was the main reason for which he had received a wound, and he knew he wasn't up to that Shingen expected of him.

Nothing serious, just a stab of a spear received in the thigh, which will be healed in no time. No, it was nothing compared to those who had lost their life for their lord. It was perhaps the entire root of the problem. How Yukimura, who had never witnessed death from so close before, could ever had imagined it would be so easy to remove a life? Of course he had always known and he had prepared himself for it, or so he thought. He couldn't even admit to himself that he had received the injury because he hesitated. When he saw the fear in the eyes of a young man in front of him, the arm that held his spear had faltered and the wound that should have been fatal to his enemy only put him down. Believing the man unable to move, Yukimura had continued his advance with a last glance at his bloodied form ... he dared not to even imagine how the injury he received could had been serious if Sasuke hadn't noticed his mistake and had intervened in time. In the end the young man who had sparred died anyway. The weight of his rokumonsen, his six pieces necklace, the symbol of his family, only became heavier.

His greatest fear now was that Shingen had got wind of his failure.

"Yukimura!" suddenly the voice of his lord boomed.

The young samurai startled, brutally pulled out of his chain of thought ... that too was a habit he was still struggling to put aside.

"Yes!" he replied, raising his head proudly.

Once again he didn't see the punch that came crashing down right on his cheek like a hammer, Yukimura felt his members off the ground and he realized what had happened only when he heavily landed on the ground. He blinked quickly.

"O-Oyakata-sama?!" It wasn't like Shingen to initiate a lecture without any explanation beforehand.

"Don't be so naive! You really are still a child!" the man said, overlooking him with his broadest form.

Yukimura tried instinctively to escape the strange pressure exerted on him by his mentor. "What do you mean ? Oyakata-sama ? Naive ? But I,-?"

"Are you sad for those fallen on the battlefield?" Shingen's voice, though still strong became somehow softer, interrupting him.

Yukimura resumed his kneeling position, still refusing to meet his lord eyes. "NO! I simply lacked discernment, Oyakata-sama. I don't know how to expiate my fault in your eyes," he continued to lie to himself.

Shingen wasn't decided to let him continue say such nonsense. He interrupted him again, stamping his foot so hard that the wood hidden under the tatami exploded, sending a board crashing in the ceiling, debris falling everywhere in the great room with light decor. "You've got the right to do so Yukimura! This isn't a weakness. You gotta keep them in your heart and keep going in these times of war you can't stay with the dead forever, or recent those who will die! Don't waste the life that was given to you and don't spoil the ones you took. Honor them. It's your duty as a samurai and as a man born in this time of war! Yukimura! "

This time he punctuated his tirade with a punch that ends up sending Yukimura crashing n the inner garden, taking with him the fusuma that has been closed at his entrance. The noise he made landing on the sand in Zen garden made him cringe.

"Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura shouted as he rose, already feeling the words sinking into his heart as the force of the blows penetrated his whole being. His Lord strength and wisdom was so inspiring. No wonder he saw clearly through Yukimura.

"Becoming strong! Follow your warrior heart and surpasses me!" Shingen went on.

"Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura threw himself at Shingen, answering him with a punch of his own, meaning he

was already up to the task.

"Yukimura!" Shingen replied, returning Yukimura to the sand, enlarging the hole he had made.

"Oyaka-" it took only a few second of pose for the young samurai to notice the tears now abundantly flowing out of his eyes. Angry against himself and against this demonstration of weakness, he tried to vigorously wipe them with the back of his sleeve. He hadn't cried since ... since the day his feelings for Masamune had made his heart burst.

"Why am I so weak!"

Eyes filled with tears, his shoulders shaking with sobs and distracted by the truth that hit him with full force, he couldn't see the massive man coming closer but he felt it has he cast his shadow over him. He anticipated the blow he would probably receive, hoping with all his heart that it would help order his wits. But the tingling expected from a blow in the face didn't come, instead, Shingen simply put his hand on Yukimura shoulder. The youth was ashamed by the reflex that made him look up with a face stained with tears and nasal secessions in front this respectable man who in return offered him a sympathetic smile.

"You're not weak Yukimura, you're still young, it's our duty as old men to guide you, the young one on the right path. Not having any pity toward your enemies would make you a monster, Yukimura." said Shingen with a softness that the youngest had never seen in him.

Yukimura sniffed. "Oyakata-sama." he repeated softly this time. He didn't know what to say. Shingen smile made his little mustache rose on his cheeks and the charisma which he showed helped to quell the young samurai lamentations. He couldn't cry after hearing Shingen's words , he couldn't cry seeing the acceptance and the pride in his eyes.

"I invited some neighboring lords for a courtesy meeting and I think you are ready to assist me." Shingen said, once he deemed Yukimura calm enough to listen.

The youngest stiffened, he clapped his hands against his hips and looked up. Had he heard correctly? Obviously, he had been placed next to Shingen on the battlefield, but he thought it was to watch him since he was a novice ... but this ! It was showing to everyone that Shingen chose him as his second in command! A poor orphan abandoned in a brothel, he didn't know if he deserved so much ... "It's such an honor for me, I ... Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura exclaimed, so proud he was.

Shingen grunted his approval, nodding. "Get ready for tonight."

Yukimura hid the panic that seized him. They would be here so soon? Of course he still had the whole day to prepare, but he still had to digest the news, he had to tell Sasuke, he ... nothing that mattered, if Shingen deemed him worthy to assist him so there was no way he could make mistakes. "I'll be ready!"

"Great Yukimura!" Shingen shouted.

"Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura replied equally, pumped up.

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Uh, Oyakata-sama?" Sasuke knew that if he didn't intervene now, there was a good chance for him to have an even greater amount of work. Both men turned toward the ninja. Sasuke watched the big hole in the meeting room and sighed after seeing the ground condition. "Wouldn't it be better for me to get the builders now? They're going to have a lot of works if you want to receive tonight."

Silence followed his statement. "I'll find the gardener!" Yukimura exclaimed, already speeding through the castle.

Sasuke's hand found his face and he sighed, but despite his annoyance, a slight smile came to grace his lips.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the end, it would had been inhuman for carpenters to repair the damage to the meeting room in one afternoon. Shingen had to receive his guests in a smaller room, a room that was only used for the meeting of his generals under the banner of the Takeda clan. The four leaders were now found closer to each other, but the food and drink that accompanied them seemed to have put them in a rather good mood.

First, to Shingen left, sat Uesugi Kenshin of course, his lord direct neighbor. Then came a representative from the Mutsu clan named Mogami it seemed, Yukimura didn't catch his first name, but he was very noisy and had a small mustache very similar to that of Shingen if only for the fact his ah seemed endowed with a free will. Directly beside Yukimura standing to the right of Shingen, a man of a certain age came representing Hojo Ujimasa whose great age restricted his traveling, but Yukimura was unable to tell the name the mane went by.

And for a good reason, of course Yukimura should have known, as it was the very cause of why he failed to pay any attention to what had surrounded him the entire evening or even what had been discussed. As an Oiran, he had been well educated on the country geography. So when Shingen said he had invited the neighboring lords, he should have thought of this eventuality. Oshuu remained very close to Kai... But still, seeing Date Masamune sitting directly in front of him, with Kojuuro at his right, dressed in his full armor, a vest sleeveless of his trademark blue covering his back. And although his brown hair remained free, Yukimura could see the black helmet adorned with a an asymmetric moon put neatly between him and Kojuuro. Masamune was wearing a deeply annoyed air on his face as he stared at the young samurai with his lone eye... Yukimura could only be silent and remember the spark that threatened swallow him whole.

Their eyes couldn't break away from each other, Yukimura seemed to have lost his voice while Masamune participated in the conversation with the other men present, sometimes bringing some food to his lips. Yukimura could no longer the anything but this man, passing his tongue over his dry lips while the dragon let out a chuckle to mock something that someone had said. Yukimura swallowed when his train of thought went to what he knew Masamune able to do with his delicious lips. He shook his head to clear the thought just as quickly.

Nobody seemed to have noticed the exchange between the two younger men because Masamune was gifted enough to not get caught, but Yukimura couldn't do anything about it, to him it was like they were the only remaining people on earth.

Yukimura wished that his head wasn't so full of their time spent together, of images of the promises Masamune made to him in his letters ... it was as if they had parted only yesterday. Yet, Yukimura dared not approach him, dared not speak to him ... it was too early, he didn't feel worthy of Masamune yet ... this man had always been extraordinary in Yukimura eyes, but seeing fully assume his role as war leader like this, wearing his head up and that armor that only accentuated his dangerousness ... again Yukimura swallowed, his throat dry as well, trying once again to regain focus on the conversation.

He couldn't have guessed that this would be the very moment Masamune choose to rise abruptly, a defying shine in his one eye.

"I should never have accepted an invitation from a bunch of old fools. I should have known that this was not just a courtesy! Kojuuro!" As quickly as he had risen Masamune left the room with an angry step, inviting his vassal to follow.

The spell with which Masamune seemed to have bewitched Yukimura all night broke then, and the young samurai tried to stop him, "Oh, Masamune-dono!" he was about to follow him in its wake when Kojuuro humbly bowed in front of the lord Takeda.

"Please excuse my lord impudence. It is true that it's not the Date clan habits to forge alliance and seek other clan for help,still this doesn't necessarily mean that my lord hasn't enjoyed the hospitality. Then, we'll depart tomorrow morning. My lords. " He punctuated his speech by bowing again and left after Masamune without even checking if he had appeased possible tensions.

Shingen hummed a noise between annoyance and approval and for the first time since the beginning of the meal, Yukimura turned his eyes on him. "Yukimura." The young man stood up when his lord called his name. "Will you ensure that our guest returns to his room safely?" Yukimura heard Kenshin chuckle softly behind his closed fist, the young man was far from imagining how much everyone had noticed the exchange between two young.

"I'll do so right away." and Yukimura was himself struggling to hide his apprehension now that he had been offered the opportunity to talk one on one with Masamune.

However he hadn't managed to catch up to Masamune, but hearing the voices that rose from the room that had been primed for the young lord, the one-eyed dragon had found his way without his help.

Yukimura was tempted to go to bed right then, exhausted after having received such emotional turmoil in one day, another part of him wanted to call Masamune and kiss his breath out of him as soon as he put a foot outside. Failing to make a decision, the young one glanced at the moon instead high in the sky, shining heavenly by this cloudless night. Yukimura realized he hadn't really taken the time to contemplate his old friend since he lived in Kai, but here it was more beautiful than ever. Its silvery pallor was no longer polluted by colored lanterns and the tallest buildings in the city. Yukimura smiled at the thought. A bit like him, he had regained his natural color, as he didn't have to lie nor to cheat anymore, he had never been happier away from the city protective walls.

"This outfit suits you better than any kimono, Sanada Yukimura. **Long time no see**."

The red headband which adorned his forehead fluttered behind him, raised by the speed of the movement Yukimura made to turn. "Ma-Masamune-dono." Yukimura stammered, trying to calm the sudden panic of his heart beat.

" **So sly** , you eavesdrop now?" the dragon reproached him, stepping towards him while a small grin lifted the corner of his lips.

"N-no, I don't, this isn't-" any form of coherent speech seemed to want to escape Yukimura while Masamune continued to get closer to him, the youngest didn't step back, though, taking care not to lose ground to his opponent. When they were mere inches from each other, Yukimura took a deep breath. "You wear war outfits quite finely you too, Masamune-dono."

"Tch." Masamune's shoulders shook with the laugh he tried to hide. Whit his black leather covered hand, he gently touched Yukimura cheek, stroking a cheekbone with his thumb.

Yukimura leaned the caress against his better judgment, saying he hadn't been waiting for that the entire evening would be a blatant lie, probably even a kind of purring sound would eventually had left his throat if Masamune hadn't abruptly stopped his actions.

"When the monkey said that he found you a legitimate lord, I was far from imagining that he would end up being the old Takeda." Masamune again took some time to detail Yukimura physic, dressed in his red leather armor. The dragon wasn't really fond of the way it left Yukimura chest exposed but he had to admit that it was more than appealing somehow ... it was as if ... as if things were as they should always had been. " Did he treats you well?" he asked this question without even really thinking about it.

The reaction Yukimura had came quickly in front of such a commitment and it was also as inflamed as Masamune expected. "Oyakata-sama is a noble and just lord He treats me with as much respect as any of his generals and with the severity that I deserve! His teaching makes me stronger and wiser! I hope to be by his side when one day, he will stand by the great capital gates, I'm sure-"

Masamune held up his hands in front of him in surrender hoping to calm Yukimura down. "It take an old tiger to teach a young cub how to use his claws, huh?"

Yukimura crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at Masamune. Seeking to remove this unpleasant expression on his beloved handsome face; Masamune didn't wait to grasp his chin even if the childishly annoyed expression he had aroused other instincts in him. "Don't make that face, it makes me want to fight you ... but perhaps, this isn't such a bad idea after all. Right?" he added thinking about it for a moment.

A shiver of anticipation ran over Yukimura body at this idea and there was no doubt that Masamune had felt it too, yet the young samurai looked away, pulling his chin out of the other hand with a shake of his head. "I don't know if ..." he thought about his mistake during the battle and the scratch on his thigh suddenly burned. "I don't think I'm even worthy of you yet, Masamune-dono." he said, trying to keep a firm voice.

"Sure, about that?" Masamune asked, leaning over him, basically it didn't really appreciated that other man decides that for him. Yukimura didn't turn his eyes toward him but unfolded his arms, his hands clenched as he yearned to touch Masamune but refrained himself. "Perhaps you would prefer us to make love, right here. **Shall we** ?" Masamune said slyly, punctuating his sentence with a small chaste kiss that spoke volumes about his intentions.

Yukimura's eyes widened in amazement at how impertinent Masamune was and held him away from him, holding him at arm's length, shaking his head quickly. "You should be ashamed Masamune-dono! Such an indecent proposal, this place ... someone might see us and ... it's not that I don't want to ... but..." this wasn't really the time nor the place to make such a proposal.

Masamune, slightly disappointed continued to tease Yukimura. "Did you become shy? Or you don't do this for free?" he shrugged nonchalantly, if his calculations were right, Yukimura wouldn't have other choice than walk right into the trap he had just set for him.

Yukimura gaped, had this moment not happened in night time, the red of his cheeks would have rivaled that of his armor. Still, he was angry and it showed. "This is very mean of you Masamune-dono! All right then, I accept a duel! Meet me in an hour on top of the eastern hill, the closest to the castle and you will see the fruits of my training!" With a angry step, Yukimura turned away and closed their discussion, fulminating against this shameless dragon.

" **All right**. These old fools were already overly drunk when I left the room anyway, I doubt they would be aware of anything." Masamune said, watching as Yukimura back disappeared after turning at a corner. Exactly as planned, even if a little part of was still disappointed that Yukimura has rejected the alternative proposal. Regardless, both were pleasant, he longed to see for himself Yukimura progress and who knows what might happen next ...

Ooooooooooooooo

The full moon offered his pale and distant light when Masamune left the castle without even taking a torch to illuminate his path. From his point of view on the hill, Yukimura saw his silhouette pass quietly by the open gates, he continued to follow him with his eyes as Masamune left the halo of light made by the torch hanged on the outside wall. He saw him when he searched a path through the rice fields to join him. He saw him when once accustomed to the darkness, Masamune looked up and noticed on his high spot. Once again, Yukimura shuddered when she saw him approach with determined steps. Masamune was wearing his helmet and Yukimura was impressed by his stance. However, he could neither smile nor rejoice in the prospect of a duel with Masamune, his fears and doubts were back ... but if it was what Masamune truly expected of him, he refused to turn his back.

Masamune approached, smiling, he climbed the last few feet that separated him from the other man. He was feverish, eager to cross swords with the man his heart had chosen the man he was certain that one day would be his equal. Yet something disturbed him. Darkness couldn't hide the fact that the ardor he had raised with his provocations in Yukimura was settled somehow and now only remained that hesitation. Although Yukimura's hands tightened on his two spears, the blade shining in the night, real and very dangerous weapon, Masamune could practically feel Yukimura didn't wanted to have them with him right now.

The dragon folded his arms across his chest facing the quiet and somewhat contemplative look that greeted him. He waited a few moments for Yukimura to spoke, but seeing that he was only waiting any word from him, Masamune sighed.

" **Not good** , Yukimura, if you really don't want to fight, I will not force you, it'll be pointless, but at least tell me why so I can try to convince you." he was tired of beating around the bush and more tired of seeing the young tiger trying to catch its tail to avoid seeing the the dragon watching him.

Yukimura stiffened, then relaxed almost immediately upon hearing Masamune words. He didn't know if he could really do that ... but if he had retained something of his encounter with a certain young silver haired general, it was that being silent often not offered the best solution . "You really want to hear this ? My doubts, my mistakes, why I refuse to take up arms against you when we both know we want it very much?" Yukimura sighed. It was easier to talk to Masamune, the dragon knew him in the most intimate way possible. He wasn't his lord, he wouldn't judge him or lecture him. He wasn't Sasuke, his advice could only be objective. And he wouldn't look at him differently, he knew it.

For all answer Masamune shrugged, resting his wrist on his sword handle at his side. If listening to Yukimura to at least have one good thing happening during this day, then it wouldn't had been a complete waste of time.

Yukimura bowed his head and began in a low voice. "A few months I only was an Oiran among others, doomed to a life of debauchery, enclosed within four walls, without being able to do anything else than watching people around me suffer and endure. " He began to strengthen a little more what he meant, began to learn to put the right words on how he felt ... and Masamun listened, Yukimara felt it as the dragon quickly turned his full attention on him. "Even so I was privileged ... I had someone, there was always someone to watch over me ... I was selfish because not to see my helplessness in this situation, not to see the world in which I lived, I've focused on how to fill my debt as quickly as possible, for it was the best way to leave this world ... " at that time Yukimura paused, plunging his gaze in Masamune's. "Then ... I met Date Masamune and something started to change in me ... something that was probably already there but... but everything happened so quickly after that ... these feelings when we trained together ... this feeling that my place was elsewere ... why a puny Oiran like me should deserve more attention than another? Tell me Masamune, because even now I still don't know the answer. "

Masamune was about to open his mouth to answer but Yukimura didn't give him the time, continuing his tirade that was burning like the spark in his eyes, his voice filled with emotion yet he remained firm. "Oyakata-sama came to find me and then I learn that I am of noble birth, I follow him because I want to understand, understand what makes me so different from them ... so I'm fighting beside him and even if he believes in me, I know that I am still the same Yukimura of the red light district, weak and unable to protect anyone, unable to make the least expected of him... Yuki is still a part of me, I thought to wear this as a weapon ... be proud of were I came, but...but why would I deserve the honor of a duel with one of the most respected general while I'm still this Oiran? I'm not ready Masamune-dono ... I don't deserve it- I just can't-"

Although he tacitly promised not to interrupt Yukimura, Masamune had heard enough. He put a reassuring hand on the long haired man shoulder. "I think it's just your dream taking shape Yukimura." he stated simply an ounce of pride in his voice.

Yukimura frowned, he couldn't understand Masamune point, what did his dream had to do with the doubts which he faced? It wasn't clear. "B-but Masamune-dono, I still don't know what can be this dream that should guide me to be a better man …"

Masamune shook his head. "My dream doesn't make me a better man, it just helps me determine my way of choices, whether it's a good or a bad one. Rahh, Kojuuro's better than me for that kind of thing, **you see**?" he drawled, not knowing himself how to interpret what Yukimura words told him. "... It is as if," he tried. "Maybe it's that you resent having left other Oiran suffering behind you, you don't think being worthy of what was gifted to you, but anyway, I think, don't you became an example for them, for Oirans? You, Yukimura had shown them some hope, their fate isn't inevitable, you change things in your own way. **You know.** "

Yukimura looked puzzled, he considered Masamune words. "I deserve to stand alongside Oyakata-sama?" he asked, more to himself.

"More than anyone else, even I have seen it in you." the dragon replied. "This little spark that's in you, that tiger. **I like it** , I know that even if it's not now, someday your potential would fully awake. **Hah** , I better not let myself laze around because you it seem like you're already beginning to catch up to me. "And he knew that was why Yukimura would always keep him to be at his highest level.

Yukimura smiled at this, he began to understand Shingen words better now, more than ever he felt proud to have been chosen to be the right hand man of the Tiger of Kai. "I ... I think I can show you my spark can become a whole flame now! Let me earn my chance to be a rival worthy of you Masamune-dono then!" he suddenly launched, almost surprising Masamune.  
Slowly, Masamune pulled his first sword from its scabbard, he made the moon reflect on the blade when he held it up in a fighting stance, holding it over his right shoulder.

"You accept this duel?" Now more than ever, he wanted to see what the tiger had.

Yukimura closed his grip on both his spears, he twirled them around before he too adopted a fighting stance. "I want to show you my progress Masamune-dono, may you forgive me if I'm not up to your expectations yet!" that was what they both wanted, there was no reason to hesitate anymore.

And the fight started. And it is both everything and nothing at the same time of what defined themselves and their relationship. It was exactly like the first time, Yukimura felt alive, vibrant, feeling Masamune lightning coursing through his arms from the moment their blades touched. They both burned in a fiery passion, the echo of their cries of war and their clash of weapons rose in the night.

Yukimura remembered perfectly how it had felt when Masamune had made love to him ... it was somewhere unsettling to think he was fighting him in a very similar way. A hint of jealousy hit him while he thought of all these other generals who Masamune had fought in his war. This dragon was a creature of passion, he answered each of Yukimura assaults without hesitation, his body moving on habits and instincts won over many battles.

It was the first time that Yukimura saw him like this, and it was the first time that it was he who was able to stand up to Masamune, not once did he put lose ground to him. The dragon smiled, hits after hits were thrown, a jump, a thrust, a counter attack, another jump, an attempted attack on the side, blue and red spark violently clashing... a powerful and indefinable alchemical phenomenon was occurring without any other witnesses than those responsible for this reaction, they also where the only one who could judge the consequences.

Both couldn't even tell for how long it lasted, but when the rising sun sent honey highlights in Yukimura brown, at the same time they took a jump away from each other, still close but out of blade range. Sweaty, breathless, Yukimura was euphoric. Masamune was wearing a smile like one he never had before, that was it... it was that sensation, the pain in his muscles, the difficulty to catch his breath … this lack of killing intent yet this strong will to fight to his fullest...

Together they put on one knee down. With a single glance they agreed and exhaustion pushed them to lie on the grass, torn and crushed by their frantic battle.

"I can't move anymore, you win this time Masamune." Yukimura stated , catching his breath, his eyelids fluttering from sleepiness. It was easier to admit that he had thought.

"Hun." Masamune hummed, Yukimura had felt that Masamune still had some strength left and he easily could use them of he wanted to have the red warrior humiliated before him. It was to reward Yukimura that he chose to rest too, next time he wouldn't be so kind. "And yet I didn't show you everything I'm capable of. I have more resources than that, **you see** ?" he said, he wouldn't admit that at one point he had almost pulled out his six claws. He was really proud of Yukimura.

"To be honest, me neither Masamune-dono." Yukimura teased.

Masamune laughed, closing his eyes. "Next time then, **okay**?"

"Of course." Yukimura said.

And sure they'll assure to have plenty of others times, Masamune wasn't going to let go of his worthy rival now. He didn't know himself by what king of twist of fate he was allowed to meet this young Oiran, what at that time pushed him to challenge him to become stronger. All he knew was how he had been right, how everything had brought them together after that ... how much this idiot had caught his heart and that in all the possible ways. He sat up leaning on his elbows to see the happy expression that radiated from Yukimura features.

"And we'll make love too." he added.

"M-Masamune-dono!" Yukimura exclaimed, outraged.

Masamune burst into an hearty laugh seeing how much Yukimura reddened as he tried to hide his face with his hands. Unfortunately for him, his equally red ears remained in plain sight for the dragon to see.

….

Sasuke couldn't help but smile when after searching the castle from top to bottom throughout the morning, he had finally found the two idiots. Silently he motioned to Kojuuro who was below to join him at the other side of the hill. Kojuuro hurried on when meeting the few signs of devastation that now adorned the same hill. He had expected the worst, yet Sasuke snide smirk reassured him before he could see them.

Masamune and Yukimura were sleeping side to side, leaning their back against a tree, absolutely careless from the rest of the world. Their breaths were peaceful and both their faces wore a kind of serene expression, almost satted, but what completed the picture, was their lightly intertwined fingers, their hands resting beside them.

Kojuuro took to himself a slight smile, until the murmur of Sasuke eventually push it into a full display.

"You let me have the pleasure of waking up. Just for all the evil they have given us to disappear like that?" teased the ninja.

The samurai scar could not restrain a slight laugh. "Do not be too bad, they have given us more time together." he stated, wanting a kiss on the lips in suspicious-ninja.

Kojuuro found himself with a small smile too, until Sasuke low voice eventually pushed him into a full smile.

"Can you let me have the pleasure of waking them up. Just for all the pain in the ass they have given us after disappearing like that?" the ninja teased .

The scared samurai couldn't restrain a slight chuckle. "Don't be too mean, after all they only have given us more time together." he stated, stealing a kiss on the ninja unprepared lips.

The TRUE END

Smutty Bonus for 18 year old: Ieyasu et Mitsunari.

When Mitsunari opened his eyes again, lightly pushing Ieyasu away in order to breathe just a little, he noticed that the smaller man had pushed them to the bed.

An exclamation of protest died in his mouth when the brunet hand came up to tenderly caress his cheek, once more Mitsunari was blinded by his smile. "If only you knew how beautiful you are Mitsunari." murmured the young lord of Mikawa.

Mitsunari, blinked ... Yuki was right, he would never have wanted to share this moment with someone else. "Ieyasu ... which spell did you put on me?" he asked with a sigh.

He didn't really let the time for the other man to answer him and Mitsunari pulled Ieyasu into a feverish kiss, already drunk from him ... for all the time since he had desired this... since the time he hadn't thought this possible ... was he dreaming? No, it was definitely Ieyasu strong hand who tried to break into hi kimono, snatching him despite himself a stifled groan from their kiss, it was his own hands grasping Ieyasu hair now in fear of losing what little composure he still had ... this man was driving him crazy, and yet, he didn't know if it displeased him or not.

Once again the lack of air made them separate. "Why didn't you ever say anything to me, stupid tanuki." Mitsunari asked between pants.

However, Ieyasu continued to kiss him, shorter kisses since he absolutely had to tell him what was in his heart. "Didn't you told me that you would certainly have pulled my eyes out if I told you that straight away."

"Hmm." Mitsunari literally purred, Ieyasu's hand had just made its way to his ribs. His back arched from the bed under the caress, offering the brunet the leisure to withdraw the top half of his kimono. "Fair enough." remembering briefly in his already clouded mind Yuki teaching, Mitsunari also hastened to undo Ieyasu sunflower kimono, remembering how their skin contact should be of importance.

Of course, this had nothing to do with what Yuki had shown him and he even doubted that Oiran could have prepared him for what Ieyasu hands and kiss did to him. With fingers, calloused by years of sword practice, he touched a biceps with sun kissed skin, these muscles were complete opposite of his, because Mitsunari built for speed. Ieyasu's were made to hit hard, the force that he could literally feel surging through him when Ieyasu took and guided his adventurous hand until he found a firm chest sculpted by years of training in boxing.

"Your hands ... they feel so good." Ieyasu whispered, almost gasping.

The husky tone of his voice surprised Mitsunari so much that he precipitously ended contact. "Mitsunari?" Ieyasu asked, frowning ... he had displeased his beloved? While everything seemed to be going so well. This could almost be a torture if Mitsunari forced them to stop now. He wasn't prepared for when the silver haired suddenly draws him toward him, putting his arms around his neck.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Ieyasu didn't need to be told that a second time, soon his hands resumed their sensual exploration. Desire seized Ieyasu whole being and the warmth that grew in him could only be intoxicating, he lost his footing, but it doesn't mattered, because it was was because of Mitsunari and with Mitsunari. His world, all he had always wanted without even admitting it. This powerful and dangerous samurai now was lying beneath him, gasping for breath and moaning while their tongues got to know each others.

Mitsunari moaned more strongly when one of his erect nipples came into contact with one of Ieyasu's. Curious, the youngest released those reddened and swollen lips to come and see what had caused such a reaction. Slowly, he put his thumb on the pale flesh, he felt it harden slightly under his touch, pulling out another pleasured sound from Mitsunari mouth.

"You like this?"

Red with shame and desire, Mitsunari only managed to nod. With lot of attention, Ieyasu breathed on the hardened nub with which he wasn't busy playing between his fingers.

"Ah, ahn ..." Mitsunari arched his back again, it was so strange. Yet so good.

The young samurai suddenly lost his breath when the brown haired man decided to put the nipple between his lips, then he felt something hard and hot poking against his thigh and he was sure it had beat in perfect harmony with his own heart beats. "Ieyasu" he managed to gasp out.

"Mitsunari." Ieyasu sighed as he went back into his neck, his lips leaving a fiery trail on the white skin of his beloved. "I love you." the desired words finally came out of his mouth.

Hearing them sent a wave of heat rushing into Mitsunari whole body. How could he even imagine such a feeling possible, neither the soldiers nor anyone else for that matter didn't speak of love in these terms. He wanted more, more ... so why did Ieyasu had stop kissing him?

"I want you so much Mitsunari ... but I don't really know what to do." Ieyasu admitted with difficulty.

Mitsunari sat up leaning on his elbows, he blinked to clear his thoughts, plunging his olive iris into hazel eyes who wore a sorry look. This fool was serious.

Furious, Mitsunari blood boiled up he soon forgot all pleasure, he Ieyasu sent back with a vicious kick in his stomach. "Go die you fool! And you looked so full of yourself, you couldn't this sooner?" with rage Mitsunari finished removing all his clothes. Standing up, he offered the sight of his erection, standing fully and throbbing shamelessly in front of Ieyasu. "What am I supposed to do with that now?"

Ieyasu swallowed back the want that struck him, passing his tongue over his lips become dry after seeing the effect that his ministrations had on the other man. Still he gave a slight laugh. "Don't say that with a straight face Mitsunari." Mitsunari glared at him even more and Ieyasu thought it maybe was the time to fear for his life. "You misunderstood me ... I don't know what to do because ... I don't really know how you want me ..." he confessed, it was hard to talk about sex openly with the object of his fantasies, it was something to read about it in books, it was quite another to have to say it aloud.

The confession had the desired effect because Mitsunari relented, coming to sit down in front of Ieyasu on the bed. "How ... I want you ...?" that Yuki had not explained.

Ieyasu shrugged his broad shoulders. Gently, carefully, Ieyasu held Mitsunari up on his knees, he soothed him with kisses, on his cheekbones, eyelids, jaw, forehead and finally, on his lips. The young silver-haired male gasped when his erection came into contact with Ieyasu's. Lost but now calmed by the other man attentions, Mitsunari ventured to glance at the pile of fabric still covering Ieyasu crotch. He could see beyond the tip of his blood engorged member, it was somewhat shorter than his but oh much wider ... how could this work between two men? And why hadn't he asked himself the question before?

"Do not worry about that, we will see when you're ready ... now I know how to deal with that, if you would allow me." with a nod, Ieyasu pointed at their two erections so close to one another that Mitsunari could feel the heat from Ieyasu's.

"Nh." simply replied silver haired man.

A solar smile gracing his lips, Ieyasu continued his gestures of appeasement, so when he seized Mitsunari member, the silver haired could only let out a gasp quickly cut by a moan of pleasure. Captivated by the movements Ieyasu made while he put away what remained of his clothing and soon came taking both their erect members in his palm, Mitsunari clung to Ieyasu shoulders when he tightened his caress.

Soon he couldn't even make the effort trying to contain his pleasure. The come and go motion that Ieyasu was making on both their sex was divine, growing faster, but still gentle, with a firm grip, the rate increasing with the volume of his voice. Without realizing it, Mitsunari hand joined Ieyasu and doubled the intensity of the caress. When Ieyasu didn't kiss him, he was bit his lower lip to keep from being too vocal.

"This... nhg ... feel good." Mitsunari whispered in his ear.

Ieyasu replied by kissing him, sealing their lips together and finalizing their union.

"Nh ..." Mitsunari gasped into the kiss, saliva running down his chin. It was like the last time, but so much faster, so much more uncontrollable ... it went up, it became overwhelming again and again and again, it was too much, yet he, he was about to... soon he would...

His hand suddenly grasped Ieyasu shoulder, his movements became sporadic but he still felt the hand of the other going faster, again and again ... he was close too. "Ie-Ieyasu!" he let out.

"Mitsunari!" a hoarse cry come out of Ieyasu throat when Mitsunari exploded in their clasped hands, he followed almost immediately, with no time to enjoy the euphoria of having reduced this dangerous samurai into this quivering mess between his arms.

The stars that danced before his eyes took few long seconds before leaving, his breath took so long before returning too. "I love you Mitsunari." Ieyasu whispered lovingly.

Mitsunari was never sure whether it was a smile that he felt stretching his lips.

END OF BONUS

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et Voila, this is the real end but I think this little epiloguecan actually be considered a true chapter. As much as I loved writing this fanfic this is the only chapter I rewrote four times ... grrr .. this is very rare thing for me, the maximum that I rewrote an entire chapter being twice and ... it was also for this fanfic. For the bonus, I finally chose to put aonly Ieyasu and Mitsunari because after rereading I think leaving Kojuuro and Sasuke as it was was much more romantic. I think I'll write full one shot for them instead.
> 
> Finally, I hope you liked this too.
> 
> Anyway, look forward fo first chapter of Dragon Tales two. First I have to put some order in my other fanfics, too many projects at once and not enough time to do all I want to, so I hope I can post the first chapter soon before you all leave.
> 
> Thanks you all for your support !


End file.
